The jungle
by little tigress
Summary: No hay summary para esta historia, solo un pregunta ¿Que pasaría si los guerreros del palacio de jade se perdieran en la selva?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Aquí tengo otra historia que estaba rondando en mi cabeza espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><em>La historia no habla sobre el bien y el mal,<em>

_Habla sobre el lado salvaje del hombre_

_Y su lucha por controlarlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: el inicio de un viaje.<strong>

El sol brillaba, el valle comenzaba a despertar junto con sus habitantes. Todos comenzaban a abrir los ojos y despertar para  
>iniciar con sus labores. El palacio de Jade no era la excepción, al sonar del gong los cinco guerreros despertaron y, como siempre, saludaron a su maestro.<p>

Buenos días, maestro-dijeron los cinco alumnos al unisonó.

Buenos días... ¡¿Que?!-exclamo el maestro Shifu sorprendido, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, simplemente era algo que creyó que no viviría para ver. Los cinco maestros de kung fu dirigieron su mirada a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

¡¿Que cosa?!-exclamaron mantis, víbora, grulla y mono a coro. Ninguno de los cuatro podía creer que lo que estaban viendo fuera real, estaba por encima de los límites de la irrealidad.

¿Que? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dijo Po señalándose a sí mismo. Los cuatro guerreros abrieron la boca a más  
>no poder, eso era simplemente inusual ¡Po se había levantado temprano! Eso era extraño y lo único más raro era que cita<br>maestra no estaba presente.

¿Po... esta despierto?-grito mono aterrado, seguro era una señal del apocalipsis.

¿Y Tigresa... Sigue dormida?-exclamo Shifu, sorprendido y enojado al ver que su hija y mejor alumna, la más disciplinada, la que siempre tomaba todo en serio, la que nunca tardo ni un segundo en saludar con respeto a su maestro ahora estaba dormida.

¿Tigresa está dormida? ¿Como saben que no se fue a entrenar temprano?-cuestiono Po, todos voltearon a verlo con curiosidad y asintieron de forma reflexiva.

No, yo creo que está dormida-dijo Víbora.

¿Porque?-cuestiono Mono.

No escuchan eso-Todos afinaron el oído y, efectivamente, se podían escuchar algunos fuertes sonidos provenientes del cuarto de Tigresa. Los fuertes ronquidos de la felina se podían escuchar hasta la ciudad de Gogmen. Todos se preocuparon por su amiga y líder, si ella seguía dormida era porque algo malo sucedía, tal vez estaba enferma o algo peor. Todos abrieron la puerta lentamente y asomaron la cabeza antes de entrar.

Los seis maestros entraron a la sencilla habitación. No había posters, ni pinturas, ni decoraciones de ningún tipo. Ahí estaba sobre su cama Tigresa, durmiendo cómodamente, pero había algo extraño en ella. Dormía en una posición muy inusual, estaba recostada como un gatito, sus piernas estaban dobladas de forma que se juntaban con su abdomen, su cabeza recargada sobre su barbilla y sus brazos entrecruzados junto a su cabeza. Su boca se abría cada vez que un sonoro ronquido se escapaba de ella.

Los otros maestros simplemente no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Tigresa no solo seguía dormida sino que además hacia movimientos con sus brazos y piernas, lo cual, po alguna razón, asustaba a Mono

¿Quien la despierta?-susurro Po, todos voltearon a verlo, Mono con cierto temor.

Bien, pues creo que yo...-en cuanto el panda hablo la felina despertó con un sonoro bostezo. Tigresa abrió tanto la boca que sus enormes colmillos blancos resaltaban mientras que su lengua se enrollaba. Estiro los brazos, sus piernas estaban como hincadas en la cama mientras bostezaba.

¿Que pasa? ¿Que hacen todos en mi habitación...y tan temprano?-cuestiono Tigresa cruzándose de brazos, nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron ahí parados con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada.

Tigresa arqueo la ceja y se levanto de su des tendida cama.

Tigresa ¿Acaso tu... te desvelaste?-pregunto Shifu rompiendo el silencio incomodo que reinaba en la habitación.

No, ¿porque?-respondió ella sorprendida por la pregunta de su maestro.

Porque hace media hora que sonó el gong ¿No lo escuchaste?-dijo Grulla antes de que alguien más contestara. Tigresa frunció el seño de manera pensativa, no recordaba haber escuchado el gong, no era posible, si el gong sonaba ella se levantaba tan rápido como el rayo ¿Porque esta vez no?

Es hora de desayunar, vayan y después al salón de entrenamiento-ordeno Shifu. Tigresa estaba a punto de salir cuando fue detenida por el bastón del panda rojo. Ella bajo la mirada y vio el gesto de decepción en el rostro de Shifu.

Espero que esto no se repita ¿Entendido?-dijo Shifu con seriedad, aparto el bastón. Tigresa asintió y salió en dirección a la cocina.

Los cinco furiosos ocuparon sus lugares en la mesa y esperaron mientras el guerrero dragón preparaba el desayuno. Los guerreros platicaban animadamente sobre aventuras pasadas, todos disfrutaban la espera excepto una. Tigresa estaba sentada con las manos sobre sus ojos, estaba confundida, no podía entender lo que le sucedió hace unos momentos ¿Porque se había quedado dormida? Ella no era asi, siempre desde que tenía memoria se había levantado temprano. Esa mañana fue algo realmente inusual, pero lo más raro aun no llegaba y nadie podía saberlo.

Alumnos-dijo Shifu en cuanto entro a la cocina. Los cinco se levantaron en el acto, Po solo volteo la mirada- Tengo noticias muy importantes.

¿De que se trata, maestro?-pregunto Víbora.

Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes-respondió el maestro con seriedad.

¡Si! ¡Otra misión!-exclamo Po emocionado, estaba feliz porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una misión lejos del valle.

¿De que trata?-pregunto el panda dando saltitos de alegría.-Acaso son los diez mil demonios de la montaña demoniaca, o de los feroces monstruos viscosos del pantano de Mongolia. No, no. Ya sé, se trata de los fantasmas mitad vampiro sin piel que...

¡Panda!-grito Shifu enfadado.

Está bien, ya me callo-los cinco soltaron un suspiro de alivio, pero no duro mucho ya que el panda comenzó de nuevo con sus hipótesis alocadas sobre la misión.

Después de varias teorías sumamente irreales, Shifu suspiro y espero con fingida paciencia a que su alumno terminara de divagar y se concentrara en el anuncio que el panda rojo tenía que hacer.

Bien...-dijo Shifu una vez que Po dejo de hablar, en otras palabras, una vez que Tigresa, Víbora y Mono lograron amordazarlo.

Ahora que ya no hay mas interrupciones-el panda rojo volteo a ver a Po con una mirada acusadora-he venido a hablarles sobre el viaje que tendrán que realizar. Mañana van a ir con un viejo amigo mío, Cheng los llevara a donde deben ir, el será su guía.

¿Para que necesitaremos un guía?-pregunto Víbora curiosa.

Porque su misión es en el extranjero, irán al Valle de Indo. Ha habido problemas muy serios ahí, ha habido una severa cantidad de atentados contra la vida de la familia real-explico Shifu.

¿Para que nos necesitan?-exclamo Mantis ante la extraña misión que debían realizar.

Porque se rumorea que los asesinos son de origen chino y si no son detenidos habrá guerra-dijo el maestro con seriedad.

Entendemos la importancia de esta misión-dijo Tigresa con igual seriedad.

Muy bien, mañana saldrán a primera hora, ahora vallan a entrenar-ordeno Shifu y luego salió de la cocina con las manos en la espalda camino al estanque de lagrimas sagradas.

Bueno, primero hay que desayunar, ya saben que el desayuno es una de las comidas más importantes del día-Po coloco seis  
>tazones y un gran platón de panes de frijol.<p>

¿No querrás decir que es la más importante?-cuestiono mantis.

No, claro que no, es una de las más importantes-aclaro el panda sentándose en su silla junto a Tigresa.

¿Cuales son las otras más importantes?-pregunto Mono mientras tomaba un pan del platón.

Fácil, las más importantes son el desayuno, la comida y la cena-respondió el panda como si fuera algo obvio.

Po, sabes que esas son todas las comidas del día ¿Cierto?-dijo Víbora sonriendo al panda.

No, esas tres son las más importantes, las que no importan son la merienda y el almuerzo... Aunque pensándolo bien...-dijo comenzando a comer sus fideos, sus amigos rodaron los ojos y siguieron con el desayuno. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que terminaron de comer, se levantaron y salieron de la cocina.

Todos salieron de las barracas.

Tigresa-dijo Po una vez que los demás se adelantaron, quedando solo él y la felina.

Si, Po-respondió ella mirando al panda de ojos verdes.

Tigresa ¿Que hiciste anoche?-pregunto el con preocupación y autoridad en su voz.

Nada, ¿porque dices eso?-ella frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos.

Por nada, pero fue extraño que te quedaras dormida-dijo el panda ocultando lo que realmente pensaba. Para el que Tigresa si había salido la noche anterior. Con desconfianza en su mirar prosiguió su camino junto a la tigresa. Los dos llegaron al salón de entrenamiento y arquearon la ceja al ver a Víbora y a Grulla, que los estaban esperando con las alas cruzadas y el seño fruncido.

¿Que?-dijeron Po y Tigresa al unisonó.

Nada, solo que llegan tarde para entrenar-dijo Grulla visiblemente molesto, los dos parecían padres regañando a sus hijos. Tigresa ignoro eso y entro al salón, en cuanto Po se dispuso a entrar Grulla le dirigió una mirada furica antes de entrar.

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento, regaños, bromas, insinuaciones y golpes por parte de Tigresa. Todos volvieron a las barracas, tenían que prepararse para un gran viaje.

Tigresa uso su mochila roja con detalles parecidos a los de su ropa (¿Los habrá comprado juntos?), ella solo guardo lo mas prescindible. Dos cambios de ropa, una toalla y un jabón, solo lo indispensable.

Mientras Grulla empacaba unos pantalones limpios y varias cajas y frascos con plantas medicinales y su confiable irrigador nasal. Sonrió y se preparo para dormir mañana seria un día importante y debía descansar bien.

Por su parte Mantis y víbora no tenían la necesidad de empacar nada, solo llegaron a dormir.

Lástima que Po si debía empacar, al contrario de los demás Po no buscaba llevar menos, buscaba llevar consigo "lo necesario". Su enorme mochila iba cargada de todos sus pantalones limpios y no tan limpios, su ropa interior, además había llevado unos posters de los cinco furiosos, unas cuantas figuras de acción, un collar espanta fantasmas (Yo: ¿En serio? Po: ¿Que? Nunca sabes cuando te atacaran los Juang shi... Yo: Pero ya los derrotaste...).También llevaba por lo menos dos kilos de panes de frijol, tres semanas de comida para una familia entera, pinturas, cartas, pintura, tinta, juguetes, más comida, solo lo indispensable.

Por otro lado, Mono estaba arreglando su mochila, una pequeña mochila de color amarillo al igual que su pelaje. El primate preparaba sus cosas, metió sus tres pantalones cafés, dos pares de muñequeras con púas y comenzaba a buscar su opa interior.

Rayos ¿Donde está?-murmuraba para sí mismo mientras ponía su habitación de cabeza. Buscaba bajo la cama, en el pequeño armario, junto a sus planos, al lado de su cajón de ropa interior...

Si-exclamo triunfante abriendo dicho cajón. Paso la mano una y otra vez, no había ropa limpia. Mono sujeto uno de los calzones aparentemente más limpios, lo acerco a su nariz y lo olio se alejo con una mueca de asco pero al ver los demás le dio igual, lo guardo en su mochila.

Todos los guerreros apagaron las luces de sus respectivos cuartos y dejaron que el sueño se apoderara de ellos.

Shifu subía las escaleras en dirección al salón de los guerreros, con las manos en la espalda y el seño fruncido de manera pensativa. Aquel mensaje de los asesinos lo mantenía intrigado, sabía, mejor dicho, sentía que algo estaba mal, pero también sabia que si algo no salía como se planeo sus alumnos serian lo suficientemente capaces para sobrellevarlo. Con este pensamiento en mente Shifu cerró las puertas del palacio y mientras la luz plateada iluminaba la tierra, el se dejo caer sobre la almohada.

La noche pasó rápido, más de lo que los maestros esperaban. Como siempre saludaron a Shifu, esta vez nada raro excepto que Po estaba despierto temprano. Fuera de eso no había nada fuera de lo normal. Todos desayunaron y salieron de las barracas cargando sus respectivas mochilas, menos Víbora y Mantis.

Los seis maestros de Kung fu se detuvieron al borde de las escaleras para despedirse de su maestro.

Les deseo suerte-dijo Shifu mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos.

Gracias, maestro Shifu-dijo Tigresa haciendo una reverencia que fue correspondida por el panda rojo.

Cheng los espera en el puerto de Mushu-explico Shifu con seriedad.

¡Bárbaro!-exclamo Po con entusiasmo-ahí venden el mejor sushi de arroz en toda China.

¿Solo piensas en comida?-pregunto Mantis con sarcasmo.

No, a veces pienso en comer, preparar fideos, ir al restaurante de mi padre, bromas con bolas de arroz frito, kung fu...mientras como algo...-dijo rascándose la barbilla pensativo. Todos los presentes le dirigieron una mirada sarcástica, el panda pareció no entender el mensaje ya que solo sonrió como si nada.

Está bien, ya nos vamos-dijo Mono con Mantis sobre el hombro.

Po cargo con dificultad su enorme mochila sobre sus hombros y comenzaron el descenso.

Los seis maestros de kung fu cruzaron el valle con rapidez exceptuando cuando Po se despidió de su padre, el cual seguía insistiéndole en que debía llevar más cosas, como velas, mas comida, pinturas de ellos dos para no sentirse solo, un botiquín.

Después de su "rápida" despedida, los guerreros prosiguieron su camino. Pasando por el bosque de bambú, tardaron a lo mucho un par de horas en llegar al puerto de Mushu.

Docenas de tenderos se encontraban a lo largo del puerto, los pasajeros bajaban y subían a diversos navíos de muchos tamaños, desde pequeñas lanchas hasta grandes cruceros (de la época) con muchos camarotes lujosos. El ambiente era agitado, todos iban de un lado a otro, nadie aprecia poder quedarse quieto.

Los cinco se miraron entre ellos con preocupación.

¿Donde está Po?-se preguntaron a coro al ver la ausencia de su amigo blanco y negro. Inmediatamente y recordando lo que el panda les había dicho los cinco furiosos fueron directo a donde creyeron que lo encontrarían. Y acertaron, ahí estaba un gran panda con una mochila todavía más grande devorando sushi como si fuera su última comida.

¡Po!-grito Tigresa para llamar la atención de oso-debemos irnos, Cheng debe estar esperándonos.

Ya voy-Po se alejo del carrito de sushi dejándolo vacio y con un vendedor muy molesto murmurando cosas sobre el porqué de su grasa.

Los seis preguntaron por todos lados por el tal Cheng y su barco. Solo un viejo caballo vestido de rojo con un sombrero anaranjado pudo responderles y señalar la barca de Cheng, los maestros agradecieron la información y se dirigieron a donde les había indicado.

El barco de Cheng no era la gran cosa, era una sencilla barca similar a la que ellos usaron para ir a Gogmen, lo único diferente era que esta era más grande.

¿Se les ofrece algo?-pregunto arquendo la ceja el dueño del barco. Los alumnos de Shifu se sobre saltaron un poco, se volvieron al dueño de la barca. Se trataba de un gato persa, un pequeño felino con largo y sedoso pelaje blanco como la nieve. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de mangas largas color azul marino. Los miraba fijamente, en su mirada podían ver que no confiaba en ellos por husmear en su barco.

Discúlpenos, pero buscamos a Cheng-dijo Víbora con amabilidad al gato.

Bien, su búsqueda ha finalizado-dijo el felino blanco-suban, ya debemos irnos.

Los seis maestros subieron al barco después de Cheng, el gato preparo todo con ayuda de Tigresa y Mono. Ellos ayudaron a  
>desamarrar el barco del muelle y a guardar el equipaje.<p>

Se alejaban poco a poco de aquel lugar, conforme se adentraban en el mar el silencio se apoderaba del ambiente. Hasta que Grulla comenzó con sus arcadas, se acercó a la orilla del barco para vomitar (Si le marea el movimiento ¿Como es que puede volar sin tener arcadas?, si incluso se marea encima de una carreta)

Dígame, Cheng ¿Porque vamos en barco?-pregunto Mono intentando hacer conversación con el felino de ojos azules.

Porque a pie tardaríamos mucho, en barco es más rápido y seguro. Es muy improbable que nos suceda algo sobre un barco, digo ¿Acaso nos golpeara un iceberg?-comenzó a hablar serio, pero luego cambio su tono por uno sarcástico y más familiar.

¿Que tal si nos atrapa una tormenta?-terceo Víbora.

No creo que sea posible en esta época del año... ¿Porque preguntas?-dijo Cheng mirando a Víbora, ella se puso nerviosa.

Mira tú mismo-respondió ella, señalo con su cola la parte trasera del barco.

-Oh, No.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya termino el primer capítulo, espero sus reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas, reclamos, lo que sea que quieran poner es<strong> **bienvenido. **

**Este fic ya lo tengo planeado así que no tardare tanto, de momento les dejo el titulo del siguiente capítulo:**

**Capitulo 2: un viaje bastante accidentado**

**Adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :D , ya sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar esta historia pero ya saben hay muchas cosas que hacer y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Pero ya volví con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Además quiero agradecer a todos lo que comentaron el primer capítulo, Gracias, eso me da ánimos para seguir aunque me tarde mucho xD**

**Capitulo 2: un viaje bastante accidentado**

_La vida no es estática ni inmutable (...) en un mundo mutable por naturaleza, cualquier especie incapaz de adaptarse está condenada a desaparecer._

Oh, no-exclamo el gato con gran temor. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus cejas alzadas a modo de sorpresa. Su largo pelaje blanco se erizo y con la velocidad del rayo el gato se aferro al timón e intento dar vuelta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Las negras nubes se hinchaban y los furiosos rayos plateados caían a la tierra seguidos de sus respectivos truenos. El viento rugía y las olas agitaban la mediana embarcación. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y ,con ellas, el desastre que se cernía sobre los viajeros.

El maestro grulla tenía la cara verde por el brusco movimiento, con sus alas bien adheridas al borde del casco del barco agacho la cabeza y comenzó a vomitar sin poder detenerse. Los cuatro maestros restantes se sujetaban como podían para no salir disparados del barco hacia el inclemente mar. Víbora se había enroscado alrededor del mástil. Mantis estaba escondido dentro de la mochila de Po, en el interior del camarote. El mono sujetaba su cola y brazos con firmeza al mástil junto con la reptil. Tigresa se aferraba con las garras a la cubierta. Po, por su parte, iba de un lado a otro, se tambaleaba al ritmo del barco estrellándose con todo lo que s ele ponía enfrente, pero milagrosamente no caía al mar.

Cheng luchaba contra la marea que arrastraba su barco fuera del curso que se supone deberían tomar. Sus garras blancas se clavaban en el timón por la presión que ejercía sobre este. La barca se movía al compas del caprichoso mar. Las gotas de lluvia mojaban el pelaje de los que ahí se encontraban.

Cheng, tenemos que salir de aquí-la voz de Víbora apenas se escuchaba por el constante choque de las olas contra el casco y los continuos truenos que azotaban sus oídos.

Un gemido salió de la boca del gato cuando cayó al suelo. Las corrientes eran demasiado fuertes y Cheng era un gato, además de que no era tan joven como antes, termino derrotado cuando el brusco giro del timón fue tan potente que se vio obligado a soltarlo. El felino cayó a la cubierta del barco, inconsciente.

Po-grito Tigresa indicándole al panda que se encargara del gato. La felina se puso en pie y con dificultad luchaba contra el viento que la arrastraba. Clavaba las garras de los pies en el suelo, poco faltaba para que sus zapatos terminaran destruidos.

Sus brazos frente a su cara extendidos para rechazar las gotas de agua, dulce y salada, que amenazaban con nublar su vista.

Gruño cuando alcanzo el timón del barco, usando su fuerza de tigre logro girarlo con mucha dificultad. Apretó los parpados y enseño los dientes por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

Los furiosos restantes y el inconsciente Cheng decidieron seguir el ejemplo de Mantis y esconderse dentro del barco. Los jóvenes maestros esperaban impacientes y expectantes por si el gato despertaba.

¿Donde está Po?-pregunto alarmada Víbora al ver que el panda no se encontraba ahí.

Afuera-respondió Grulla.

El panda se encontraba de rodillas sobre el mojado suelo de madera. Se arrastraba con dificultad por el movimiento del agua y lo resbaloso del piso, y le era muy dificil ponerse en pie. Un rayo ilumino el caótico escenario. Su rostro blanco y negro se lleno de espanto al ver que la luz había pasado tan cerca de su embarcación. Con más prisa que antes Po hizo el intento de levantarse, sujeto sus negras garras a la orilla del barco y se encamino hasta la agotada felina.

Tigresa-dijo Po una vez que hubo llegado con ella-debemos refugiarnos.

No, tengo que mantener el curso-replico ella con ojos rojos.

El curso se perdió hace quince olas, ven acá-dijo el panda sujetando el brazo de Tigresa. La felina se resistía y jalaba al panda para evitar ser arrastrada por él. Todo sin soltar el timón.

¡Déjame, Panda!-ordeno la felina pero Po tampoco cedía. Ambos estaban sujetándose del timón cuando una gran ola de ocho metros, calcularon ellos, de altura sacudió el barco.

El cielo lleno de oscuras y amenazantes nubes de tormenta comenzaba a descargar rayos, con más frecuencia y furia. Las brillantes luces caían por tierra y mar, para mala suerte de nuestros héroes, y el gato. Los ojos ambarinos de Tigresa se abrieron reflejando terror al ver lo que tenían por delante. Una gran ola, aun mas grande que la anterior comenzaba a elevarse, y al barco con ella. Parecía una enorme montaña de agua que los aplastaría en cualquier momento. Aprovechando la sorpresiva distracción de la felina Po arrastro a Tigresa, contra su voluntad y el filo de sus garras, al interior del camarote.

La puerta de madera se abrió junto con un ruidoso trueno. Los cuatro furiosos dieron un respingo al ver las dos siluetas que entraban al camarote. Tigresa pataleaba con fuerza el aire, seguro le iba a doler al oxigeno. Po la abrazaba por la cintura y mantenía sus brazos quietos mientras la cargaba para evitar que saliera de ahí.

¿Que le pasa?-pregunto víbora.

No tengo idea-respondió el panda sin soltar a la agresiva felina que se revolvía en sus brazos-¡¿Van a ayudarme?!

Entre Po, víbora y Mono lograron calmar a tigresa, solo un poco. Los siete estaban a salvo dentro del camarote. Víbora, por temor, se abrazaba fuerte a Mono, el cual casi se queda sin ojos.

El barco se movía de un lado a otro, todavía entraban algunas gotas de agua por la rendija inferior de la puerta, pero a nadie le molestaba mojarse las patas. Sentían cierto temor en ellos cuando el choque del agua resonó sobre sus cabezas, estaban seguros de que el barco se voltearía en cualquier momento y tendrían que nadar por su vida hasta encontrar tierra o hasta que los tiburones se los comieran... Aunque tal vez exageraban, solo tal vez.

Sus miedos se esfumaron al sentir que el golpeteo de la lluvia comenzaba a menguar. El balanceo del barco era cada vez más suave, casi como para arrullarlos.

¿Que...? ¿Que paso?-los seis guerreros se volvieron hacia el gato. Cheng abrió sus ojos azules lentamente, había pasado horas inconsciente. Se incorporo en la cama, donde los maestros lo pusieron. Se frotaba las sienes, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, de esos que no se quita ni con aspirina.

¡Cheng!- exclamaron los guerreros al unisonó.

¿Que paso?-pregunto nuevamente el gato de pelaje blanco.

Una tormenta, nos golpearon las olas, creo que incluso un tsunami-se apresuro a responder Mono.

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Cuando?!-Cheng se notaba alterado. Agitaba sus brazos, su cola serpenteaba inquieta y sus ojos se movían con nerviosismo de un lado a otro pero sin enfocar nada en particular.

Tranquilo-Mantis y Víbora intentaban que el gato persa se calmara.

¿Ya dejo de llover?-pregunto Cheng cuando por fin encontró la paz, cuando se tranquilizo.

Si-respondió Po.

El felino de pelaje blanco se levanto y salió del camarote. Los seis guerreros se miraron entre ellos con dudas pero al final optaron por seguir al gato. Los maestros salieron de la habitación del barco. Todos sintieron que el movimiento ya no era tan fuerte así que los seis acompañaron a Cheng hasta la cubierta.

El cielo se había despejado. Las espesas nubes negras se dispersaban y dejaban ver el cielo azul. La tormenta había pasado y el mar estaba en calma. Las olas ocasionales eran simples movimientos del agua, nada de que preocuparse. El olor a humedad persistía en el aire mientras la brisa marina refrescaba los rostros de los maestros y el felino navegante.

¿Donde estamos?-murmuro víbora.

No...No, no, no tengo idea-balbuceo el gato persa.

¡¿Como que no tienes idea?!-el primate empezaba a alterarse.

El tiempo se había calmado por completo, el mar casi estaba quieto en su totalidad y el fuerte rayo del sol atacaba con todo a los cansados viajeros. Los que más sufrían por el calor eran Po y el felino, sus cálidos pelajes, que en otro terreno ayudaban a sobrevivir, ahora solo empeoraban las cosas.

Debemos prepararnos para partir, volver a Mushu, si es necesario-dijo Grulla con firmeza.

Si pudiéramos lo haríamos-replico Cheng, el gato frunció el seño mientras evaluaba con la vista los daños que había sufrido su embarcación.

Tenemos un problema-el felino estaba en shock, esperaba ciertos daños, golpes, incluso algunos rasguños en la vela per lo que había sucedido era lo peor que les pudo haber pasado.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto Víbora preocupada por la reacción del felino de ojos azules.

Perdimos el mástil-murmuro Cheng.

No hay problema, solo debemos arreglarlo ¿Donde está el pegamento?-sugirió el panda casi encogiéndose de hombros.

No es tan sencillo, guerrero dragón. Literalmente perdimos el mástil, no está por ningún lado-aclaro el nervioso gato.

Los maestros se miraron entre si y después dirigieron su mirada al sitio en donde debía estar el mástil. Ahí solo había un tronco partido. Se había perdido todo, incluso la vela, estaban varados en medio del océano.

¡NO! ¡Es nuestro fin!-Mantis estaba aterrado por su situación y daba saliros y gritos por todos lados- ¡Estamos muertos!

¡Pronto terminaremos locos...! Creo que ya escucha voces... ¿No las escuchan? Ahí en el mar...

Tranquilo, viejo...- Mono se acerco al insecto tratando de calmarlo pero mantis no iba a tranquilizarse.

¡¿Tranquilo?! ¡¿Como dices eso?! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!-era obvio que el insecto no tenía la mas mínima intención de calmarse.

Mantis, si no te tranquilizase dejaremos que Po se siente sobre Ti-amenazo Grulla.

¿Puedo hacer eso?-pregunto Po con emoción.

¡Nooooo! ¡Quiero vivir!-exclamo escandalizado el maestro dando un salto al hombro del primate en busca de protección.

No seas dramático-regaño Tigresa-tenemos mayores problemas ahora.

Ella tiene razón-apoyo Víbora-debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

Tranquilos, solo tenemos que remar...-dijo mono recargando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Maestro Mono, no tengo remos, este barco se impulsa solo por el viento, como no tengo tripulación no tenía necesidad del remar-interrumpió Cheng.

Bueno, no es tan malo, digo podría ponerse peor-Mono parecía tranquilo a pesar de su situación. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando a que sucediera algo peor per por fortuna no sucedió nada.

Hmmm, que extraño-exclamo Mono sorprendido y confundido.

¿Que?-pregunto grulla.

Dije que no podía ponerse peor, a estas alturas, esperaba que lloviera o algo así-Los cinco guerreros y el navegante felino se golpearon la frente ante las palabras del primate antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

¿En serio?-exclamo Po furioso. Mono se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Cheng, ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?-dijo Tigresa buscando apoyo del otro felino. EL gato no respondía. Se quedo en silencio, sentado en la cubierta con su zarpa izquierda debajo de la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

Por como yo lo veo solo hay dos alternativas-dijo Cheng después de un momento de profunda reflexión de su problema- Una: el maestro Grulla hace esfuerzos casi divinos y nos arrastra hasta la orilla, o Dos: nos quedamos aquí hasta volvernos locos e impulsados por el hambre nos veremos obligados a comernos unos a otros, así que... ¿Quien elige sacrificarse?

Los seis guerreros miraron al felino con gesto horrorizado por sus sínicas ideas de salvación. La simple idea de llegar a tal nivel de salvajismo en que debían comerse a sus amigos era nauseabunda. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron viendo al gato con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Que? Solo era una idea-Cheng se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su "Bromita".

Creo que el calor comienza a afectarle-susurro Mono al oído de Grulla, el asintió convencido por las palabras de su amigo.

No es el único-terceo Mantis- subiendo de un salto al sombrero del ave. Sus dos amigos arquearon la ceja, el insecto bajo de un salto y señalo con su tenacita al panda que, por cierto, parecía estar muriendo por el calor. Con su mano intentaba imitar un abanico, tenía la lengua fuera y sudaba peor que un cerdo. El panda balbuceaba cosas que nadie podía entender. El sofocante calor de la tarde sumado al grueso pelaje del oso, logro que Po se desmayara, golpe de calor, pobre Po.

No-exclamo Mono al ver que su amigo había caído inconsciente.

Ahora tendremos que cargarlo-se quejo Grulla. Tigresa aparto a sus compañeros y con su ayuda logro subir al panda a sus hombros y con mucho esfuerzo logro dejarlo sobre la cama del camarote.

Tigresa había dado media vuelta, estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió una presión en su muñeca. Era Po.

Por favor...-murmuro el panda sin abrir los ojos-no nos dejes... NO vayas ahí

Tigresa arqueo la ceja, confundida ante la suplica del panda, tal vez era un mal sueño, nada más. La felina intento soltarse del agarre del panda pero no lograba zafarse, este la sostenía con más fuerza cuando ella intentaba alejarse. Ella bufo por la nariz, molesta intentando resistir el impulso de clavarle las garras para despertarlo.

Po. Aquí estoy, prometo que no me iré-su voz era un suave y reconfortante susurro al oído del panda. Aun dormido el rostro de Po reflejaba su miedo y preocupación, algo alteraba al guerrero dragón pero era imposible saber que era.

Tigresa se quedo unos minutos susurrando dulces palabras al panda dormido hasta que el dejo de balbucear entre sueños , parecía que la paz regresaba a él con cada dulce murmullo que ella producía, poco a poco el panda fue relajando su agarre. Se alejo unos pasos y miro de reojo al oso bicolor, se veía tan tierno y vulnerable, pero a la vez parecía atormentado por algo.

Tigresa sacudió la cabeza junto con las ideas que comenzaban a surgir en ella. Debía concentrarse en su problema actual. Salió del camarote.

Tigresa, tardaste mucho- reprendió la reptil.

Tuve un...inconveniente con Po-respondió ella con naturalidad.

¿Volvió a caer sobre ti?-se burlo Mono. Mantis y Grulla rieron por la broma. Tigresa gruño por lo bajo, al contrario de lo que haría generalmente esta vez decidió calmarse, los dejo burlarse por el momento, después tendrían su merecido.

Eso no importa, tenemos que salir de aquí y Po no nos ayudara-dijo la felina con mucha seriedad.

La maestra Tigresa tiene razón-apoyo el gato persa-debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Tigresa dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. Los otros furiosos la miraron con cara de "¿En serio? ¡Tu eres la de las ideas!"

Si usted pudiera empujarnos desde el agua, y el maestro Grulla nos jalara por el aire podríamos llegar a alguna parte-todos se volvieron hacia el felino de ojos azules con cara de sorpresa.

Cheng se encogió de hombros y agrego:

-solo era una idea.

Podría funcionar-Tigresa tenía su mano sobre la barbilla reflexionando sobre el plan de Cheng. En realidad no era una idea tan mala, y si así era, también era la única opción que tenían.

¡¿Estas loca?!-exclamo Grulla.

¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor?-Tigresa parecía furiosa, pero como no estarlo. Estaban perdidos en medio del océano con poca, o nada de comida. Todos se encontraban en una situación desesperada y tenían pocas opciones , si querían llegar a algún lado el único plan que tenían era el de Cheng.

Cheng ¿Tiene cuerda, o algo que le sirva a Grulla para jalar el barco?-pregunto Tigresa, era obvio que se tomaba todo eso muy en serio.

Si-el gato saco una larga y gruesa soga de donde solo él sabe.

Tigresa, Cheng y mono lograron sujetar la cuerda a la proa del barco. Grulla se elevo un poco y con sus patas sujeto un pedazo de madera que estaba unido a la cuerda y comenzó a volar en dirección del norte, según le había indicado el gato. Se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por la expresión de su rostro. Casi de inmediato Tigresa salto al agua. Los otros furiosos dieron un respingo al oír el golpe del agua. Tigresa movía los brazos para impulsarse hasta la popa. Nadaba de forma que sus cuatro patas le ayudaban a impulsarse. Con sus garras y un gran esfuerzo de sus trabajadas piernas Tigresa comenzó a empujar.

Ambos maestros hacían grandes esfuerzos por mover la embarcación.

Murmuraba entre sueños. Sus palabras casi no se entendían por sus constantes balbuceos sobre galletas de chispas y sopa de

fideos agri-dulce. Su cuerpo ya estaba fresco como una lechuga, así que había dejado de jadear como un perro sediento. De pronto comenzó a gritar y a moverse de manera exagerada sobre la cama. Sus manos negras parecían querer atrapar algo muy lejano.

Ven aquí-murmuraba Po dormido- ¡No escaparas!

Giro sobre sí mismo hasta quedar boca abajo. Roncaba un poco y no dejaba de mover las manos.

Por favor... ¡Ven! Prometo que no será una mordida muy grande-sus sueños sobre comida era demasiado obvios. En uno de sus ocasionales giros sobre la cama Po termino masticando una sabana de seda mientras decía algo sobre evitar que los rábanos gobernaran el mundo con kung fu.

En medio de aquella "paz" el panda sintió un movimiento. Un lento movimiento hacia adelante, casi como un arrullo, sentía que estaba sobre un barco en medio del mar...

Po despertó de golpe, aun con la sabana en la boca.

¿Que sucedió?-se pregunto Po para sí mismo, claro que como estaba masticando una deliciosa cobija sonó mas o menos así "¿Qheue ghuzediio?". El guerrero dragón pareció no darse cuenta de lo que tenía en el interior de su boca ya que cuando se levanto salió corriendo del camarote. Tropezó tan estrepitosamente como solo el sabia hacerlo, con aquella tela blanca que sostenía con los dientes. Con cara de fastidio escupió la sabana y subió a la cubierta.

¡Po!-exclamaron Víbora y Mono cuando vieron al panda llegar junto a ellos.

¿Que paso? ¿Como es que nos estamos moviendo? ¿No había desaparecido el mástil?-pregunto Po ladeando la cabeza confundido.

Grulla y Tigresa nos están empujando-víbora señalo con su cola al ave que arrastraba la barca por el aire, mientras tigresa empujaba desde abajo. Po se sorprendió, miraba a la felina lleno de admiración por la increíble forma en que parecía rescatarlos.

¿De... De quien fue la brillante idea?-pregunto el panda sin aparatar la isa de la maestra del estilo del tigre. El gato persa alzo su garra, Po asintió. El panda estaba un poco confundido por lo que sucedió. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por todo lo que se había perdido.

¿Que es eso?-los ojos del felino se abrieron sorprendidos.

¡Mas rápido!-grito Cheng señalando en la misma dirección que el panda.

Por fin-murmuro aliviado. Después de todo no habían tenido tan mala suerte.

**Bueno, ya termino el capítulo 2 de esta historia. Si les pareció aburrido o diferente, no se preocupen prometo que a partir del siguiente comenzara la acción de verdad :D . Tal vez el problema del mástil no fue el mejor ni nada de todos, pero tenía la mente en blanco cuando lo escribí, no se me ocurría nada XD. Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario, receta o chiste que quieran dejar es bienvenido.**

**Adiós :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Vacaciones de semana santa! Siiii. Jeje, bueno al fin tengo algo de tiempo para actualizar esta historia. Primero que nada, quiero dar gracias a quienes comentan esta historia y le dan fav y follow ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Segundo, este fic es el que, probablemente, tarde menos en actualizar, más ahora que por fin tengo tiempo de escribir xD**

**Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**_Capitulo 3: instintos_**

* * *

><p><em>Lo habían arrancado de golpe del centro de la civilización y lo habían arrojado bruscamente al corazón mismo de lo primitivo. Ya no era una vida regalada acariciada por el sol, sin otra cosa que hacer que dormitar y aburrirse. Aquí no había paz ni descanso ni un momento de seguridad. Todo era confusión y actividad.<em>

* * *

><p>El sol atacaba con todo a los dos agotados maestros de kung fu. Habían pasado solo unos minutos acarreando la barca de Cheng, pero eso suponía un enorme esfuerzo.<p>

¡Ya casi! ¡Continúen!-gritaba el emocionado panda. Los demás apoyaban sus gritos y alentaban a su felina amiga y a su compañero emplumado.

Habían sido los diez minutos más largos de sus vidas, para todos. Grulla tenía los parpados apretados por el esfuerzo. Mientras los dos maestro movían el barco Cheng manejaba el timón con sus hábiles garras en dirección de lo que seguramente los salvaría. Todos sintieron una fuerte sacudida. Grulla casi cae y Tigresa estuvo a punto de estamparse la nariz con la parte trasera del barco por culpa del brusco movimiento.

¿Que paso?-exclamo po levantándose ya que había caído a causa de la sacudida que sufrió la embarcación.

Llegamos a tierra-dijo Cheng con una mezcla de emoción y preocupación en su voz.

Po y Grulla ayudaron a tigresa a salir del agua y llegar a la playa. La fina arena estaba caliente y provoco que Mono diera saltitos murmurando "caliente, caliente" repetidas veces, ya que él era el único que no usaba zapatos. Para los siete agotados viajeros la fresca brisa marina era una bendición. Estaban varados en una isla tropical, la perfecta combinación de playas y selvas deshabitadas. La playa en donde se encontraban era solo una pequeña extensión de la tierra que abarcaba.

No son las vacaciones que imagine pero...-Po recargo su espalda en el tronco de una palmera, cruzo sus piernas y coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

¡No son vacaciones!-gritaron los cinco, furiosos, literalmente, y el gato con un gran seño fruncido.

Yo solo decía, estamos en una isla ¡Hay que aprovechar!-dijo el panda mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sí, creo que tiene razón-dijo mantis apoyando a su amigo.

¿Y que hay de la misión?-exclamo Víbora, furiosa por la actitud tan despreocupada de los chicos- si es que les fallan las pocas neuronas que tienen, recuerden que ¡Habrá guerra si no completamos la misión!

Todos, incluso Tigresa, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y algo de miedo por la manera tan amenazante del siseo de su amiga y el peligroso entrecerrar de sus ojos azules. De esa forma ya no parecía ser la tierna y dulce víbora que todos conocían.

Tranquila-murmuro Grulla acercándose a la iracunda reptil, definitivamente le afecto el viaje. La serpiente respiro mientras apretaba los ojos, intentaba calmarse un poco. Después de unos minutos de insoportable espera, lo logro.

Muy bien-dijo Tigresa-resuelto eso... Cheng ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?

Parecía que el mencionado estaba meditando sobre el asunto. Era un caso grave, estaban perdidos en una isla en medio del océano, muy poca comida, su único refugio era el barco (que en realidad no era tan mala noticia), pero lo peor es que no tenían modo de pedir ayuda, digo, no tenían pergamino y una botella vacía ¿O sí?

Debemos quedarnos aquí-dijo el gato persa después de unos minutos de horrible silencio.

¿Que? ¿Que dijo que quiere que hagamos?-preguntó sorprendido el insecto-no pienso quedarme aquí. Mantis negaba enérgicamente con su pequeña cabecita. Cheng rodo los ojos.

El maestro Grulla debe descansar y nosotros nos vamos a preparar para quedarnos aquí, va a ser por un tiempo-sentencio el felino. No solo Mantis estaba confundido, todos los maestros de kung fu estaban en un momento de ignorancia total hacia los planes de su guía.

Y en chino, eso sería...-dijo Mantis para que el felino se explicara mejor.

Si queremos conseguir ayuda, lo mejor que podemos hacer es enviar al maestro grulla, el llegara pronto y nos rescataran, entonces, y solo entonces, cumplirán su misión.-dijo Cheng intentando que su plan pareciera más claro. Los demás asintieron lentamente.

Entonces ¿Que hacemos por ahora?-Mono se adelanto a preguntar lo que todos querían saber.

Por el momento solo podemos esperar a que sea mañana. Vamos a comer algo-Cheng subió a su barco y entro al camarote para buscar las provisiones.

¡No!-el grito del felino se escucho de pronto en medio de aquel silencio y los maestros dieron un respingo al oírlo.

¿Que sucede?-exclamo Tigresa subiendo a la cubierta del barco de un solo salto.

No hay comida-respondió con cierto nerviosismo el gato de ojos azules.

¡¿Que?!- los cinco furiosos habían gritado como nunca en sus vidas por la noticia ¿Como era posible que sus, casi, dos semanas de comida se hubieran desaparecido? Poco después de haber superado la sorpresa inicial llego la ira. Los cinco furiosos pares de ojos encendidos se volvieron hacia Po. El panda tenia n dumpling en su mano izquierda y estaba masticando algo. Se sorprendió y asusto al ver a sus iracundos compañeros.

¿U... Ustedes querían?-pregunto inocente para restar importancia a su pequeño gran error.

¡Lo matare!-grito Mono abalanzándose sobre Po. Víbora, Tigresa y Grulla lograron sujetarlo hasta que se tranquilizo un poco.

El primate bufaba por sus fosas nasales a causa de su intento frustrado de panda-sidio. Po resoplo aliviado de que conservaría la cabeza.

Nadie matara al panda-sentencio Tigresa de manera que no ofrecía replica- ¡Excepto Yo!

Po casi se atraganta, abrió la boca con pedazos masticados de dumpling, que cayeron a la arena. Tigresa parecía enojada enserio así que el panda se levanto y comenzó a correr entre la vegetación.

¡No, Tigresa!-gritaron asustados los furiosos al ver que la felina se agachaba a cuatro patas para corretear al panda por el bosque ¡Iba a hacer filete de guerrero dragón!

El oso corría a toda capacidad pero su grueso y abrigado pelaje, además de la cálida y molesta humedad, no ayudaban a mejorar su condición. Lo había dicho una vez y lo seguiría diciendo hasta que el final "los pandas no están hechos para correr". Hacia grandes esfuerzos, sabía que Tigresa no lo mataría de verdad, pero por como estaba podría arrancarle un brazo, y eso era ser muy amable. Así que Po corría lo más rápido posible, con sus brazos apartaba las ramas de su camino, no sin terminar con algunos rasguños y astillas. El sudor bajaba por su frente cuando escucho ese gruñido tan familiar a sus espaldas. Por la suavidad de la tierra bajo sus pies, a po, le costaba mucho hacer ruido, pero... Si él era tan silencioso ahí, Tigresa podría estar justo detrás de él y ni siquiera lo notaria. Estaba aterrado, aunque tal vez exageraba...

¡Te encontré!-Po ahogo un grito por la inesperada aparición de la felina. Tigresa, que estaba agazapada, dio un salto a cuatro patas y aterrizo sobre la barriga de Po. Su rostro tenía una expresión extraña, algo que el panda nuca había visto en ella, parecía juguetona, triunfante y al mismo tiempo sedienta de sangre. La felina alzo su garra izquierda para dar un zarpazo. Po apretó los parpados para evitar ver cuando la sangre saliera de la herida, sentía su corazón palpitar con más fuerza y el sudor frio en su espalda cuando sintió el viento provocado por el veloz movimiento de las garras de Tigresa...

Abrió los ojos sin sentir ningún dolor punzante o ardor en la piel. Tigresa no le había hecho nada. Esperanzado de que así fuera, Po se examino con la vista y efectivamente no había ni una sola gota de sangre. Entonces ¿Que es lo que había hecho tigresa? Po abrió la palma de su mano izquierda ¡Su dumpling había desaparecido! Po parpadeo un momento y cuando se puso en pie vio a una tigresa anaranjada devorando el dumpling como si fuera su última comida. Cuando la felina hubo terminado de comer se levanto y dio un fuerte golpe al hombro de Po.

Auch ¡¿Siempre tienes que romperme el mismo brazo?!-replico el panda al sentir el dolor del puño de su amiga.

Tigresa no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó su amino de retorno. Po la siguió sin tardanza, no quería perderse en ese lugar desconocido. Cuando ambos regresaron, los demás estaban esperando, expectantes del resultado de la persecución. Mantis se levanto a penas vio llegar a Tigresa.

¿Y bien?-pregunto el insecto-¿Sigue vivo?

Si, gracias por tu preocupación-dijo el panda apareciendo detrás de la felina.

El día pasó muy rápido, más rápido de lo que hubieran esperado. Los cinco, po y Cheng pasaron algunas horas buscando leña y tratando de encontrar algo para comer, pero su plan se vio frustrado. Por alguna razón no había frutas, no había señal alguna de comida por ninguna parte. A pesar de que el lugar estaba rodeado por lo que parecían ser árboles frutales, estos estaban como vacios.

Con estómagos vacios y cuerpos rendidos, los maestros de kung fu regresaron a la playa. Todo estaba en silencio, en la oscuridad de la noche lo único que se escuchaba era el chisporroteo del fuego. Todos estaban cansados y hambrientos, excepto

Po (que si había dormido y comido). Después de algunas quejas por parte de Mantis, los seis maestros y el gato se acostaron sobre la arena de la playa.

Cuando todos se fueron a buscar algo de comer pensaron que cuando regresaran podrían dormir en el camarote del barco de

Cheng, pero les fue imposible. El gato persa casi se muere de un infarto cuando vio que su embarcación no estaba ¡Su barco había desaparecido! ¿Como era eso posible? Nadie lo sabía pero ahora sus planes se veían gravemente afectados. Se vieron obligados a dormir en la playa. Con una fogata en medio de su pequeño e improvisado campamento. Los siete viajeros se fueron a dormir.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo cuando en medio de la noche aparecieron aquellas luces amarillentas asomándose entre la maleza. La maestra Tigresa despertó al escuchar el sonido de pasos sobre la arena. Su fino sentido del oído le permitía escuchar la respiración emocionada de alguien ahí afuera. La maestra tenia aquella incomoda sensación de ser observada, sentía como si un algún par de ojos estuvieran fijos en ella, clavados y expectantes del ritmo de su espalda al respirar. Levanto la cabeza observando con aire crítico la imponente naturaleza que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Relajo su postura, al ver que no había nada se recostó nuevamente dejándose abandonada al sueño. Todos dormían de manera placentera, a pesar de la fina arena que con facilidad podía entrar en sus ropas, todos estaban cómodos durmiendo bajo el cielo estrellado y con la luna llena como compañera.

La figura oscura se movía con velocidad cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella extraña felina había reparado en su presencia. Sus veloces patas corrían a toda velocidad hasta que alcanzo a llegar al pie del gran árbol que se alzaba, majestuoso, en medio de aquel bosque. A esas horas, las ramas y hojas de los enormes arboles impedían el ingreso a la luz plateada de la luna, así que solo se podían vislumbrar unas sombras.

Hay más de ellos-murmuro el extraño y misterioso ser, como cuando uno no quiere que nadie más se entere.

¿Cuantos?-pregunto una segunda voz que parecía provenir de la parte posterior del árbol.

Siete, y además...-se detuvo intentando encontrar la forma de exponer sus temores.

¿Y además que? ¡Habla ya!-exigió la otra voz con desprecio. El ser que se encontraba sobre el árbol no tenía mucha paciencia y era muy propenso a gritar incluso a la mosca que volara a dos metros de su cara, pero la presencia de nuevas personas en esa isla tenía que hacer esfuerzos increíbles para controlarse y unirse a los suyos.

Vino "otro"-soltó en un murmullo apenas perceptible. Su compañero ahogo un grito al oír esas palabras.

Que la madre selva nos ampare-ambos asintieron con preocupación por su reciente visita, tenían que hacer algo y rápido. Los otros no importaban, pero debían evitar a cualquier costo que la historia se repitiera.

El sol salió y su luz calentó poco a poco el colchón de arena sobre el que dormían los desafortunados viajeros. Todos despertaron al sentir la cálida luz rosar sus rostros. Con un gesto Po se dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, como si quisiera escapar de la luz del sol, pero eso era imposible. El panda lanzo un bostezo y se limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

También se limpio la boca por culpa de la saliva que había escurrido durante la noche.

Los demás no tardaron mucho en despertar. Todos se levantaron al sentir el calor de la arena, bueno, casi todos. Los cinco maestros y el gato se levantaron y voltearon la mirada en dirección de la felina que dormitaba plácidamente sobre la arena. Parecía una tierna cachorrita durmiendo. Después de que la sorpresa pasó todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones. Víbora lanzo un pequeño "Awww". Mono y mantis reían por lo bajo. Grulla estaba inexpresivo, como si no le importara lo que había sucedido. Mientras tanto, Cheng sudaba frio, estaba nervioso al ver la posición en que dormía tigresa. Por algún motivo ella dormía como un felino sobre la playa.

Que bella se ve cuando duerme-murmuro po con la vista perdida en algún punto de Tigresa. Los demás se le quedaron viendo de manera picara, Cheng y Grulla con la ceja arqueada. Po se puso nervioso y su cara se coloreo como un jitomate maduro. Comenzó a balbucear y a rascarse la nuca para finalmente decir, avergonzado de sí mismo: -¿Dije eso en voz alta?

En ese momento Tigresa se estiro de la misma forma en que hacen los felinos, como un gato, cosa que a Cheng le dio algo de risa. La felina lanzo un bostezo y abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que todos se le quedaban viendo.

Lanzo un leve gruñido y los demás salieron de su asombro.

Ahora que ya estamos despiertos, hay que arreglar lo primero-dijo el felino de ojos azules-el maestro Grulla y Mantis deben ir a buscar ayuda. Como el maestro Grulla es el único que puede volar, y Mantis es el únicos suficientemente... compacto, ambos tiene la misión de encontrar ayuda antes de que nos volvamos locos en esta isla.

Grulla asintió, al igual que Mantis. El maestro alado sabía que sería un trabajo muy duro, tedioso y podría morir de aburrimiento, tal vez incluso se le caerían las alas por el esfuerzo, para colmo ¡Mantis iba a acompañarlo!, Grulla estaba seguro que si el insecto empezaba con sus anécdotas románticas de las mil y un ex-novias, el iba a gritar. Mantis, por su parte, solo esperaba que Grulla no le contara de la vez que descubrió que era alérgico a la seda ¡Les esperaba un largo viaje!

Cuando Grulla hubo desplegado sus alas y elevado el vuelo, junto con Mantis en su sombrero. Los demás solo se quedaron en la playa esperando que Grulla y mantis lograran encontrar ayuda, o un barco, cualquiera de las dos podría servirles.

Muy bien... Oficialmente ¡Son vacaciones!-dijo Po colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Cheng le dio un golpe en la barriga.

Guerrero dragón, no sé que le ocurra, pero ¡No son vacaciones!-era obvio que el gato estaba estresado, pero ¿Como no estarlo? Su barco había desaparecido como si el mar se lo hubiera tragado. Ellos estaban varados en una isla son comida y eso era lo que provocaba en Cheng un estado constante de temor por su vida.

Mejor vamos a buscar comida, debemos revisar mejor-sugirió Víbora una vez que Po dejo de descansar.

Estoy seguro de que no hay nada, casi revise cada árbol-replico mono.

Tenemos que seguir intentando-dijo el gato apoyando a la maestra.

Los cinco se separaron en diferentes direcciones, cada uno fue al interior de la selva para buscar algo más o menos comestible. El primero en irse fue Mono. Con ayuda de sus fuertes brazos se balanceaba y avanzaba de rama en rama. Era una sensación increíble para él, como un descanso para sus pies. Se sentía volar cuando aumentaba la velocidad. Era algo desconocido para él, pero a la vez le parecía tan familiar esa sensación de libertad.

En tanto a víbora y Po, que se habían encontrado por casualidad (estaban perdidos y se regresaron a la playa para no estar solos), todo iba normal, muy aburrido son eran sinceros ya que no podían encontrar nada. Extrañados antes esto, los dos decidieron regresa, nuevamente, esperando que sus compañeros hubieran tenido mejor suerte.

Cheng buscaba en la playa adyacente a donde dormían. Recorría la arena, que ahora le parecía interminable, y observaba el mar con su aguda vista felina en busca de algo más importante que la comida, su barco. Estaba desesperado por encontrar su navío. No soportaba la sola idea de perder aquel barco que era casi como su hogar. Tenía que encontrarlo a toda costa. Para su mala suerte su búsqueda no sirvió de mucho. No había señales de su barco, en ninguna parte. Eso era aun más extraño de lo que parecía. Causaba que Cheng estuviera inquieto, sentía temor de estar solo en una isla desierta...y además tan cerca de la naturaleza.

Sus pies se movían con velocidad para adentrarse en la selva. Esperaba encontrar algún árbol que no estuviera...vacio.

Conforme se acercaba al corazón del bosque comenzó a sentir algo extraño. No sabía explicarlo, era una sensación muy peculiar. Algo que jamás había sentido antes, era algo así como una vieja memoria que ni siquiera le pertenecía a ella. Un recuerdo ancestral de ella misma (o eso creía) corriendo por esos solitarios caminos de la naturaleza. Sentía una euforia que nunca podría entender, era una sensación que hacia palpitar su corazón como nunca antes. Aquel cosquilleo en la base del cráneo que la hacía sentirse...diferente.

Sacudió la cabeza para remover esos pensamientos de su mente y enfocarse en lo que debía hacer, buscar comida. Porque, siendo honesta, su estomago comenzaba a gruñir igual que ella cuando se enfadaba. Iba a reanudar su búsqueda per vio, por el rabillo del ojo, una silueta moviéndose a su costado. Parecía esbelta y oscura, se movía con sigilo pero eso no evitó que Tigresa lograra enfocar su oscura figura. Al darse cuenta de que la maestra lo miraba directo a los ojos se echo a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Tigresa se quedo un momento observando atónita el lugar en donde había desaparecido aquella sombra de... ¿Ojos azules? Después de eso decidió regresar.

Cuando volvió a la playa sentía un dolor en el estomago a causa del hambre. Esperaba, en serio, que sus compañeros hubieran tenido mejor suerte que ella. Comenzaba a oscurecer, el cielo ya poseía esos matices entre anaranjado y azul oscuro que caracterizaba al ocaso. La felina llego en esos momentos y vio la decepción en el rostro de sus amigos, ellos esperaban que Tigresa fuera su salvación pero nadie logro encontrar nada más que unas moras, que por obviedad nadie se atrevía a probar, no sabían si eran venenosas o comestibles, claro que nadie se ofreció voluntario para probarlas.

Veo que no tuvieron suerte-dijo Tigresa al ver a sus decaídos compañeros. Ellos negaron con la cabeza, lenta y pesadamente.

Solo resta esperar-murmuro Cheng para sí mismo, de todas formas los demás asintieron. Poco después se fueron a dormir sobre la arena otra vez. Cansados por la privación del alimento, cayeron rendidos sobre el suelo amarillento de la playa.

Ya es hora-murmuro de manera sombría aquel que observaba a los viajeros desde la rama del árbol más alto de la isla.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya termino el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Bueno , en mi opinión, estoy ya comienza a ponerse interesante ¿Ustedes que creen? <strong>

**Respondiendo a un review que me dejaron voy a avisar que esta historia no es precisamente de romance, aun así pienso poner TiPo, mucho de esta pareja que todos (la mayoría) amamos. Solo que tendrán que esperar unos cuantos capítulos más para que haya verdadero romance aquí.**

**Como siempre pueden dejar sus sugerencias, reviews, comentarios, dudas, reclamos o lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**

**Capitulo 4 : la llamada de la selva**

**Adiós :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola**

**Ya volví con el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste. Por cierto, a partir de ahora, cuando diga "Los cinco" ya no me refiero a los cinco furiosos, sino a los cinco (Tigresa, po, mono, víbora y Cheng) que se quedaron en la isla.**

**Capitulo 4: la llamada de la selva.**

_Nostalgias inmemoriales de nomadismo brotan_

_debilitando la esclavitud del hábito;_

_de su sueño invernal despierta otra vez,_

_feroz, la tensión salvaje._

El día paso lento para el agotado maestro Grulla. Había pasado la noche y la mayor parte del día moviendo sus alas sin descanso. Por debajo de su sombrero sus ojos se veían rojos, como hinchados por la falta de sueño. Tenía un tic en el parpado de su ojo izquierdo. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a explotar...

Si, y entonces le dije "eres una malcriada superficial. Desde que saliste del capullo eres...diferente"-algo que Grulla tenía que soportar era la molesta voz de su compañero, el insecto viajaba debajo de su sombrero de paja y le contaba ciertas anécdotas, solo para mantenerlo despierto- Poco después me dijo que yo era un inmaduro y que no sabia apreciar sus cambios, dijo que era un insensible y que prefería comer tierra antes que seguir saliendo conmigo... Pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada que una flores y tres días de suplicas desesperadas no arreglen...

_"Por favor que se callé, por favor que cierre la boca"-_suplicaba Grulla en su mente, implorando a cualquier dios que escuchara, que su compañero de viaje tuviera un repentino ataque de laringitis. No se dio cuenta pero con cada palabra de Mantis, el tic en el ojo de Grulla se volvía más y más marcado.

- Oh, y aun no te cuento de la vez que salí con una insecto hoja... Nunca la encontraba en el bosque donde teníamos citas. Además termino conmigo porque la deje plantada ¿Puedes creerlo?

**}{ }{ }{**

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Mono. Los cinco estaban reunidos debajo de una palmera que los protegía del sol del medio día.

En vista de que no hay nada de comer en este lugar (cosa que es muy extraña)-dijo Cheng con un suspiro cansino-como podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo en eso. Debemos buscar leña todos los días y agua, un rio o algo así.

Entiendo lo del agua, yo también tengo sed-dijo Po- pero ¿Porque necesitamos mas leña? Este lugar es igual de cálido en la noche que en el día.

Créeme, guerrero dragón, necesitamos-respondió el gato con seriedad.

Oigan, eso del fuego y el agua, y todo eso es muy interesante, pero lo que en realidad nos hace falta es un bien lugar para dormir-interrumpió Mono-esa arena es tan fina que se me mete en todas partes, tengo granitos de esa cosa en medio de mi...

Los cuatro hicieron una mueca de asco al ver al primate meterse la mano en la parte trasera de los pantalones.

¡Ya entendimos!-grito el panda escandalizado. Po desvió la mirada y apretó los parpados cuando vio que el primate comenzaba a rascarse.

¿Porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Víbora asqueada. Mono parpadeo un momento, como si despertara de un trance y no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

No...no lo...sé, yo solo...-balbuceaba Mono nervioso y confundido por su acción, aun sin sacar la mano de sus pantalones.

El gato persa que los acompañaba se estremeció un momento. Sintió como se le erizaba el pelo esponjoso de su cola al oír las palabras del maestro de kung fu. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda pero nadie se percato de ello.

¿Saben qué? Mejor busquemos algún lugar en donde podamos darnos un baño-comento Po alzando el brazo y olisqueando el interior de su axila. Víbora hizo una mueca, pero al poco tiempo vio que Cheng y Mono hacían lo mismo.

Los cinco viajeros se adentraron en la selva como ninguno lo había hecho con anterioridad. Conforme se acercaban al interior de aquel salvaje bosque, húmedo y caluroso, todos sentían crecer los nervios en su interior, era una especie de alarma natural, como una advertencia que nadie podía comprender, y tampoco ignorar. A pesar de que las gruesas hojas impedían que los rayos del sol penetraran hasta el suelo, la humedad del aire provocaba un calor insoportable para ciertos miembros del grupo. Po y Cheng sudaban como cerdos y se preguntaban sin parar como es que Mono, Víbora y Tigresa parecían no sentirlo. Iban caminando por los alrededores de la selva, buscando algún lago o rio en donde bañarse y saciar su sed, ya que los últimos dos días se habían visto forzados a beber agua de mar y estaban convencidos de que no podrían seguir así por más tiempo.

Tigresa caminaba algo rezagada del resto, sentía el constante dolor en el abdomen a causa de la falta de comida. Daba pasos lentos pero sin perder la pista a sus compañeros. Po y Mono iban al frente, charlando sin prestar atención a nada más. Víbora reptaba a la altura de Cheng, ella giraba la cabeza y observaba a los alrededores con atención sintiendo un estremecimiento al fijar la vista en el cielo, parecía esperar algo malo o amenazador que provendría de las alturas, pero no había nada, era una sensación muy inusual que, por desgracia, conocía muy bien, era un mal presagio.

En medio de aquel silencio Tigresa escucho un leve susurro cerca de ahí. Un murmullo que iba en aumento y que cada vez se escuchaba más claro. Haciendo de lado el hambre y la fatiga, le felina estiro el cuello y agudizo el oído en busca del origen de aquel suave y atrayente sonido, como una voz que le susurraba instrucciones, consejos, peticiones.

Los cuatro viajeros que iban delante de ella se volvieron al escuchar un forzado y jadeante sonido a sus espaladas. Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver la expresión en la cara de su amiga felina. Su boca estaba abierta de forma que sus enormes colmillos blancos quedaban a la vista, su labio superior fruncido de manera que se podían ver sus encías, por algún motivo su lengua estaba doblada en forma de arco, tocando el paladar y los sientes de la mandíbula inferior. Sus fosas nasales se expandían y contraían con cada jadeante respiración. Sus ojos ambarinos semi-cerrados y su nariz arrugada. Solamente Mono y Cheng sintieron el sudor frio en la espalda al ver la mueca que solía ser la cara de Tigresa.

¿Tigresa...?-dijo Po en un susurro dando un paso al frente para acercarse a la felina. Ella bajo la mirada al oír su nombre y por acto de reflejo relajo su expresión. Su rostro recupero su semblante serio al ver las miradas sorprendidas y, por qué no, atemorizadas de sus amigos.

¿Que les pasa?-cuestiono ella con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

¿Porque hacías esa cara?-pregunto Víbora algo preocupada por su amiga.

¿Que?-repitió la felina aun mas enojada que antes.

Estabas respirando muy raro y hacías un cara que hasta daba miedo-explico Mono sin fijarse en sus palabras. En realidad esa mueca que hizo su amiga le había puesto los pelos de punta, per se controlo para disimularlo, muy bien por cierto.

Yo...-murmuro Tigresa agachando la mirada, escondiéndola de sus compañeros-no sé, yo solo sé que hay agua cerca, un rio tal vez.

¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Cheng con tono autoritario, muy parecido al de Shifu.

-La olfateé

**}{ }{ }{**

Sus pasos lentos y rengueantes, apenas audibles sobre el suave musgo que pisaban sus patas. La tierra húmeda amortiguaba un poco el dolor punzante que le recorría la pierna izquierda. Jadeaba al respirar a causa del esfuerzo y el cansancio.

¿Hay alguien ahí?-murmuro suplicante con voz temblorosa por el acelerado latido de su corazón y el miedo que el golpeaba fuerte en el pecho.

¡Volviste! Oh, pensé que ya te habías convertido en su cena-dijo aliviada una voz femenina. Ella salió al encuentro del desafortunado ser que recién había llegado, temblando y casi arrastrándose a su lado.

Ni hablar, es solo un estúpido gato-respondió el apoyando su mano, y el peso de su cuerpo en ella-no me hará nada, no a este herbívoro-dijo con orgullo señalando su pecho.

Debes tener cuidado, los animales como el no tienen sentimientos, solo estomago-le advirtió ella acariciando su rostro sucio por la tierra y el sudor.

Hay peores noticias, no te imaginas lo que he visto el día de hoy- murmuro el bajando la mirada.

¿De que hablas?-exclamo ella obligándolo a alzar la vista.

Hay más... hace unos días llego otro-dijo de manera sombría. Ella ahogo un grito y se tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se abrían con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

Debemos avisar a los otros-dijo ella, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial.

-Creo que ellos ya lo saben.

**}{ }{ }{**

Lo que antes era un murmullo a penas perceptible, pronto se convirtió en un sonido atronador. Se escuchaba el chocar del agua contra la orilla. El rio avanzaba de manera acelerada y furiosa, por momentos ya que a veces era tranquilo y lento.

¡Agua! Tigresa tenías razón-grito emocionado el panda al ver que el agua, que tanto tiempo había necesitado, se encontraba ahí, frente a él.

¿Como supiste donde encontrarla?-pregunto Víbora cuando Tigresa y ella quedaron solas en la orilla del bosque.

Ya te lo dije-respondió la felina de manera cortante. No tenía ganas de hablar nada, mucho menos con su perceptiva amiga.

Tigresa sentía la boca reseca y chasqueaba la lengua con ansiedad mientras se acercaba al valioso liquido, que tigresa ansiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. La felina se puso de rodillas junto al rio y ahueco las manos. Sus garras se llenaron de agua, igual que un plato. Sus ojos rojos se iluminaron al ver el precioso líquido en sus manos. Acerco sus garras a sus manos, pero en lugar de beber el agua de manera normal, vertiéndola en su boca, hizo algo que a todos dejo impactados, incluso a ella misma. Su delgada lengua seca salió de su boca y se curvo hacia arriba, como una cuchara. La felina dio algunos lengüetazos al agua hasta que se la termino. Cheng estaba atónito por lo que acababa de ver, Tigresa se había comportado de una manera extraña tan solo en las últimas horas, pero a pesar de todo lo que hizo el gato no creía posible que pudiera perderse tan rápido, estaban perdiendo, lentamente, a Tigresa.

¡Al fin!-murmuro la felina de pelaje anaranjado mientras se mojaba la cara. Era una gran sensación, después de días de andar en la arena y la tierra, para ella era un alivio poder lavarse. Tigresa dio un salto y se metió en el rio con todo y ropa. El agua salpico a sus compañeros, que la miraban boquiabiertos, con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la inesperada acción de la felina.

Cheng se sacudió el pelaje, retirando el agua que le había salpicado. Tigresa nado por la orilla del rio hasta encontrar un punto en donde no era profundo. Se tumbo boca arriba y dejo que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo y lavara su sucio pelaje de la tierra y el sudor. Los demás esperaban que ella saliera para poder lavarse, mientras tanto Víbora se metió en el agua junto a su amiga y la acompaño hasta que Tigresa decidió salir.

No sentía que el tiempo hubiera pasado cuando salió por fin del rio. Adoraba no tener responsabilidades, olvidarse de la seguridad del mundo, dejar de ser la siempre fría y disciplinada maestra de kung fu, sin nada más que hacer que relajarse en el rio. Cuando salió del agua Tigresa hizo algo aun más extraño. Su ropa y su pelaje escurrían y ella se sentía en extremo incomoda así que de repente se sacudió. Comenzó agitando la cabeza y repitiendo con todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de su cola. Increíblemente, su pelaje húmedo se seco casi por completo, casi a causa de sus ropas empapadas.

Cuando las dos hembras se habían retirado, los hombres se metieron al agua. Solo Po y Mono se dieron un chapuzón rápido, porque Cheng se negó a entrar ahí, además de que mono solo se dio un baño y después de unos minutos salió del agua como si le quemara la piel, cosa que extraño a Po e inquieto más a Cheng.

Los cinco viajeros se reunieron a orillas de la playa. Tenía que organizar bien su estadía en la isla. Ya sabían donde hallar el agua, pero faltaba algo igual de importante: comida.

Al contrario de lo que todos pensarían, Po no era el más afectado por la falta de alimento, era Tigresa. A pesar de haber estado en muchas misiones sin probar bocado, esta vez parecía diferente, no podía controlar el simple hecho de que moría de hambre y eso no dejaba de inquietar a Mono y a Cheng. Ella insistía en que no era nada, que había pasado por situaciones mucho peores, pero nadie se lo tragaba. Todos podían notar aquellos cambios en Tigresa, cambios que, honestamente, les daban miedo.

**}{ }{ }{**

Los seis estaban reunidos en torno al gran árbol que los cobijaba con sus hojas y ramas del brillo lunar. Discutían y murmuraban enfadados entre ellos. Reinaba el caos, ningún orden en su desordenado debate, replicaban sin parar acerca de la llegada de los nuevos.

Debemos ayudarlos-decían unos.

Pueden cuidarse solos, el ave pronto volverá para salvarlos-replicaban otros.

En medio de aquel alboroto una voz grave y autoritaria se alzo por encima de los demás enfurecidos gritos.

¡Basta!-dijo en voz alta. Todos los demás guardaron silencio ante la imponente figura que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Lo que importa es no meternos en más problemas, nosotros ya tenemos suficientes-dijo provocando algunos murmullos de aprobación y desaprobación entre los miembros de su improvisada reunión.

¿Acaso no saben que cosa vino con ellos?- cuestiono una persona.

Es igual a cuando llegamos-murmuro la única hembra.

No, esto es peor. Todos ellos pudieron oír, e incluso responder al llamado-explico aquel que parecía ser el líder.

¿El que?-exclamo alguien bajo de apariencia atlética.

El llamado-repitió con tono sombrío-para ellos, que han vivido "en cautiverio" toda su vida es mucho más fácil oírlo. Cuando se adentran en la naturaleza cambian radicalmente. Son capaces de encontrar sus raíces y cuando eso sucede no hay marcha atrás, se vuelven salvajes.

¿Y para robamos su barco?-cuestiono el más joven del grupo.

Si, lo hicimos porque así debe ser-respondió con voz fría aquel que lideraba la reunión.

¿Porque negarles la oportunidad de escapar?-pregunto el mismo joven.

Porque su tormento apenas comienza, mientras esa...cosa no nos encuentre estaremos bien-explico el líder.

¿Serán como carnada? Te volviste loco-grito alguien en voz alta.

No, esto solo es supervivencia, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-replico el alto ser.

¿Supervivencia? ¿De quién? Estaremos igual si esas cosas siguen libres en el bosque-dijo otra persona.

Con toda esa discusión, el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso y con la vida tan complicada que llevaban ellos, en cualquier momento se desataría el infierno.

Lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo-interrumpió el líder antes de que comenzaran los golpes-es que hay que andarnos con cuidado mientras esa felina siga aquí.

¿Porque?-pregunto la hembra algo indignada por lo que ella considero un ataque a su género-

Es un tigre-respondió.

¿Y que?-cuestiono alguien que estaba parado al lado de la chica.

Para una gata domesticada como ella es muy fácil dar rienda suelta a sus instintos una vez que la sacas de la comodidad de su casa-dijo un sombra que se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol cercano-ella escuchara el llamado, eso y el hambre que ha sufrido por nuestra causa, terminara por sacar a flote su depredador interno y entonces va a comerse a quien se le ponga en frente.

Todos ahogaron un grito, aunque esa clase de salvajismo no era nuevo para ellos.

Y cuando no queden mas amigos que comerse, va a venir a buscarnos igual que "el"-concluyo el misterioso ser.

El ha intentado comernos por años, si alguien como él no lo logro ¿Que te hace creer que una gatita va a poder con nosotros?-se burlo el más joven.

Los tigres tiene mayor facilidad para escuchar el llamado de la selva, y ella no tardara mucho en responderlo-dijo sombrío aquel ser alto y oscuro.

**Tan, tan, tan… Jeje, ya acabo el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Con respecto a los reviews que me dejaron, habrá TiPo, no lo duden, pero tendrá que esperar por lo menos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Dejen sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, cualquier cosa que gusten poner :D**

**Capitulo 5: el juego del hambre (muy obvio hacia donde se dirige esto XD)**

**Adiós :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola.**

**Veo que les gusto el capitulo anterior y eso me alegra. Prometí que iba a subir el próximo capítulo pronto y aquí esta, espero que les guste. Por cierto, aquí empieza el TiPo :D**

**Capitulo 5: el juego del hambre.**

* * *

><p><em>Doy un salto cuando noto que alguien me mira a pocos centímetros, y me doy cuenta de que es mi reflejo en el cristal: ojos enloquecidos, mejillas huecas, pelo enredado; rabiosa, salvaje, loca. No es de extrañar que todos se mantengan a una distancia prudencial de mí.<em>

* * *

><p>El sol salía con lentitud, su luz amarillenta bañaba toda aquella isla y llenaba de vitalidad a todas las plantas, las flores de la selva despertaban y se abrían al recibir el calor. En el interior de una oscura cueva se escucho un sonoro bostezo que hizo eco en las paredes. Estiro su cuerpo de la misma forma en que lo hacen los gatos al despertar y con otro bostezo se talló los parpados con el dorso de la mano. Sus brillantes e hipnóticos ojos azules, que resaltaban en aquel rostro de pelaje oscuro, se abrieron con gran alegría y una sonrisa ladina curvo sus labios mientras se pasaba la lengua sobre la boca, como si saboreara algo delicioso.<p>

No veremos muy pronto, gatita domesticada-murmuro para sí mismo comenzando a caminar en dirección del campamento de los nuevos habitantes de la jungla.

**}{ }{ }{**

Ese día parecía estar especialmente caluroso. El sol atacaba sin piedad la tierra. Por fortuna los cuatro viajeros se encontraban llegando a la orilla del rio. Sus pies les dolían por la caminata que tuvieron que realizar para llegar ahí, como Tigresa no iba con ellos se vieron obligados a recorrer casi media isla para encontrar el agua.

Tigresa había decidido quedarse en su pequeño e improvisado campamento, un par de tiendas y una hoguera para mantenerse calientes. Ella no sabía porque, simplemente no tenía motivos para moverse de ahí, además de que moría por algo de comer, pero para su mala fortuna lo único que había eran moras de dudosa procedencia que Po había encontrado y que, para colmo, parecían causar reacciones alérgicas ¡Pobre panda! Se las había metido en la boca, diciendo que eran deliciosas, pero al cabo de unos minutos su lengua estaba tan hinchada que fue incapaz de hablar hasta que el confiable Cheng logro ayudarlo con quien sabe qué clase de planta medicinal.

Los últimos días habían estado especialmente atareados, todos iban a un lado para otro. Siempre moviéndose, recolectando leña, yendo al rio y regresando de este. Lamentablemente su pequeña rutina se vio afectada por la falta de alimento, nadie sabía cuando mas podrían resistir solo con agua.

En esos momentos de soledad, Tigresa disfrutaba de gran manera, llego a tener ciertos...impulsos bastante extraños, tomando en cuenta su temperamento habitual. Durante aquellos días lo único que había hecho, además de recorrer el rio preguntándose mil veces porque sus compañeros tardaban tanto, era buscar compañía. Por algún motivo sentía una fuerte necesidad de compañía masculina, ella no era esa clase de mujer que depende de alguien, mucho menos de un macho, pero ese lugar, en ese momento, le surgía el deseo, la necesidad, de buscar a alguien. Todos sus compañeros habían notado su extraño comportamiento, especialmente Po. Ninguno de los dos lo entendía, pero siendo sincero, a Po llegaban a gustarle los impulsos de su amiga felina. No llevaban varados ni una semana, cuando Tigresa comenzó a actuar de manera extraña.

Sentada a la sombra de un árbol, Tigresa recordaba, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, los episodios vividos a lo largo de su estadía.

Una tarde en que todos recorrían el lugar, Po y Víbora conversaban alegremente, por algún motivo Tigresa sintió la rabia crecer en su interior al ver como esos ojos de esmeralda se iluminaban con ternura ante los comentarios de su amiga la reptil.

Tigresa había apretado el paso hasta quedar a la altura de sus amigos y cuando los alcanzo toco el hombro del oso. Po se volvió al sentir ese suave roce en la parte superior del brazo, era Tigresa. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa como nunca lo había hecho y con cierta impaciencia pidió a po hablar en privado. El accedió disculpándose con Víbora, quien sonreía de manera picara. Po y Tigresa quedaron solos a la orilla del rio, el panda estaba curioso por saber porque Tigresa lo había arrastrado de esa forma.

Tengo algo que decirte-había dicho ella acercándose a Po con lentitud. Lo cual puso nervioso al panda.

¿De...de que se tra...ta... Tigresa?-tartamudeo el guerrero dragón algo intimidado por la cercanía de su amiga, la cual no dejaba de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Yo solo...-detuvo el ascenso de su mano por el pecho del panda cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Si?-Po insistía en que continuara, pero ella se aparto y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, totalmente avergonzada de su conducta y de sus acciones ¿Que pretendía hacer con Po? ¿Aparearse? "¡Ridículo!" pensó Tigresa. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque había hecho algo así. Por un momento había parecido que su mente racional se había pagado y su sentido primario había provocado aquel vergonzoso incidente. Pero la suerte no estaba del lado de Tigresa, ya que ese fue el menor de sus problemas, su comportamiento aquellos días parecía estar dictado por algo más que su kung fu y su constante lucha por la supervivencia sin alimento ¡Ni siquiera había peces! Aunque a los demás le habría parecido algo repugnante, ella no podía pensar en algo mejor, el hambre estaba matándola.

**}{ }{ }{**

Po estaba de pie al interior del rio, movía los brazos al compas del agua. Tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos verdes no enfocaban nada en particular, solo se conservaban perdidos en la lejanía de sus memorias. Las noches no eran muy frías gracias al clima tropical de aquella isla. El silencio era casi sepulcral entre los que estaban reunidos en torno a la fogata. A causa del constante ir y venir, los cinco viajeros estaban cansados, sus parpados pesaban y no faltaba mucho para que Morfeo reclamara su presencia en el reino de los sueños. Uno a uno, fueron cayendo rendidos al cansancio, hasta que solo un regordete panda y una felina quedaron despiertos. Ella comenzó a acercarse más y más a él. Po tenía un leve rubor en la cara cuando noto que tigresa había recargado su cabeza en la barriga de Po.

¿Estas cómoda?-le había preguntado el panda sin sarcasmo en su voz, en realidad le divertía aquella situación.

Si, y mucho-respondió ella con un suspiro.

Po comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Tigresa, ella ronroneaba por la sensación y placer que le proporcionaba aquel movimiento, Po alzo la ceja extrañado ante la reacción de su amiga, pero no se detuvo. Incluso llego s tocar los bigotes de la felina y a jugar con ellos enrollándolos en su dedo índice. En esos momentos Tigresa abrazo a Po con ambos brazos, como a una gigantesca y suave almohada. Tigresa se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto, el panda había dado un beso en su frente, cosa que la hizo sonrojar y ronronear, a pesar de sus deseos, que no tenía idea de donde procedían, aparto su cabeza de la panza del guerrero dragón.

Yo... lo siento, no sabía que tu...-Po estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento con ella. El sentía la sangre subir a su cara y colorearla como un jitomate cuando la lengua, un poco áspera, de ella rozo contra su mejilla.

Cállate-murmuro ella levitándose y caminando al otro lado de la playa. Dejando solo a confundido panda que, sentado, acariciaba su propio cachete, como si no creyera que era algo real.

**}{ }{ }{**

Disfrutaba el calor del sol dando en su cara. Se encontraba recostada sobre la arena de la playa, esperaba tendida en el suelo a que sus compañeros regresaran de su paseo al rio. En ocasiones así, llegaba a apreciar su soledad y la silenciosa tranquilidad que le proporcionaba aquel hermoso paisaje. A pesar de ello, no dejo de preocuparse por sus...impulsos. Tigresa sabia que ese lugar estaba causando ciertos cambios en su actitud, cambios que incluso llegaban a asustarla a ella, como en si fueran pesadillas, o tal vez visiones. Horribles visiones en donde lastimaba a sus amigos.

Se incorporo sobre la arena e irguió las oreja. Giro la cabeza repetidas veces hasta encontrar la fuente de su sobresalto. Dirigió su mirada a los arboles y exóticas plantas que conformaban aquel paisaje salvaje y hermoso, entonces lo vio. Escondido en las sombras incluso podría pasar por una, lo único que lo diferenciaba eran sus ojos. Como dos zafiros, brillantes e hipnóticos, que la observaban con fijeza. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante esos minutos. Ambos permanecían quietos en una contemplación mutua.

El se acerco a pasos lentos y vacilantes a pesar de su deseo. Salió de su escondite y quedo expuesto a la luz del sol. Sin dejar de observar a la felina. Sus pies se movían solos, como si no fuera solo cuestión de instinto.

Tigresa volvió a sentir un extraño, pero placentero, cosquilleo en la base del cráneo al ver el rostro de aquel felino que se acercaba a ella.

Era alto, por lo menos unos diez centímetros más que Tigresa. Su pelaje oscuro, negro como la misma noche, brillaba y sus fluidos movimientos marcaban sus definidos músculos. De hombros no muy anchos y abdomen marcado, sus aparentemente fuertes brazos se movían un poco con su caminar, lento pero decidió, el andar de un depredador. Los rasgos de su rostro eran algo impresionante a la viste de la felina, era un sujeto apuesto, seguramente nacido de la imaginación de Tigresa.

Había leído en los rollos que, en ocasiones, el hambre y la privación del sueño, sumados a altas temperaturas y estrés constante, podían crear alucinaciones o visiones irreales que con facilidad confundían a un apersona hasta conducirla a la demencia, en ese punto era imposible distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. Y siendo sincera Tigresa ya se esperaba algo así, de hecho le sorprendía no haber visto dumpling y fideos danzantes.

Sus teorías quedaron descartadas cuando él se acerco. Podía sentir su cálido aliento, se había acercado demasiado para su gusto. Su cuerpo fuerte despedía un suave aroma, un olor dulce parecido al del agua del rio, con un toque amargo de tierra y el casi imperceptible sudor que cubría su cuerpo.

Hola-dijo la pantera con una voz grave y suave, como un susurro cálido.

Hola-respondió Tigresa atónita ante la visión de aquel felino. No podía creerlo, pero sentía que en realidad no era parte de su imaginación, ella sería incapaz de imaginar a alguien así.

Tu eres Tigresa ¿cierto?-fue lo que dijo el felino dando un paso atrás. La maestra asintió de manera lenta con los ojos abiertos intentando procesar la información ¡No estaban solos en la isla!

Soy Selked-se presento sin apartar la vista de aquella hermosa felina de rostro anaranjado, sus rayas finas y delicadas, y sus ojos. Sus ojos fueron los que captaron su atención, rojos como la sangre, rodeados de belleza ambarina, parecían soles que iluminaban su mirada.

¿Selked?-exclamo ella sin ocultar su asombro ante un nombre tan...peculiar. Nunca había escuchado sobre alguien llamado así, lo cual, por algún motivo, le parecía interesante y misterioso.

Sí, yo...-Selked se detuvo en seco, movía sus orejas y su nariz se torcía y arrugaba, como si estuviera olfateando algo. Tigresa iba a preguntar qué era lo que había detectado, pero antes de un parpadeo el felino de pelaje negro salió disparado hacia los arboles, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

La maestra de kung fu parecía desconcertada por aquel brusco cambio. Aun así, cuando vio llegar a sus amigos supo porque él había salido corriendo, aunque no entendía porque se mostraba ante ella y huía de sus amigos. Tal vez si era parte de su imaginación.

¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto po al notar la expresión en la cara de Tigresa.

Yo...-ella volteo la cabeza en dirección de aquellos arboles en donde había desaparecido la pantera de ojos azules- no, nada, no tengo nada.

**}{ }{ }{**

Los días pasaron con insoportable lentitud. Los cinco habían pasado por mucho aquellos días, todo el tiempo se preguntaban mil y un veces porque Grulla tardaba tanto en llegar.

Cansados de tana caminata decidieron mudar su campamento un poco más cerca del rio, cosa que redujo el tiempo de soledad de Tigresa. Ella paseaba libremente por la selva y las playas, aunque el hambre la había debilitado mucho. Sus amigos decían que su principal problema era salir de la isla, pero para ella era la comida. Cada segundo que pasaba, su necesidad se volvía más intensa, desesperada, estaría dispuesta a todo por conseguir algo de comer, y digo que en realidad estaba dispuesta a todo.

**}{ }{ }{**

Maestro Mono-murmuro Cheng desde la rama de un árbol al asustado primate que se mantenía en tierra-no se mueva, quédese quieto como estatua.

Mono temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par reflejando su enorme temor. Gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su frente y por su espalda sentía un escalofrió en la columna. En esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber sido suficientemente rápido. Se reprendía en su mente por su torpeza a la hora de escapar, por su lentitud para reaccionar ante aquella situación. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido pero sus pies, al igual que mente, se habían congelado. Estaba paralizado por un miedo como el que nunca había sentido, no estaba consciente de sus temores ¿Que era? ¿Acaso las mortales garras? ¿Los afilados colmillos? Le era imposible estar consciente de ellos. Cada molécula de su ser le gritaba que corriera, que se ocultara en las ramas de los arboles. Pero su mente racional no le permitía moverse a causa del miedo que agarrotaba sus extremidades. Lo único que podía sentir era el hilo de sangre que descendía por su brazo y la brillante mirada felina que no perdida de vista aquel líquido rojo.

Ayúdenme-murmuro Mono en busca de apoyo, pero parecía que nadie se atrevía a acercarse, Po hizo ademan de acercarse, antes de que saliera de su escondite Víbora lo detuvo. Mono estaba por su cuenta contra un depredador insaciable y feroz, pero en fin, así es la ley de la selva.

No te muevas, cualquier movimiento brusco, o muy rápido, solo te llevara a la tumba-sugirió Cheng, después de todo quien conoce mejor el comportamiento de un felino que un gato.

El maestro Mono no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni cuanto más podría seguir quieto, tomando en cuenta su instinto de correr lejos.

Todos dieron un respingo al escuchar el gruñido que salía de Tigresa. Ella caminaba a cuatro patas, agazapada y dando rodeos, esta vez no asechaba, acorralaba a la presa. Sus garras estaban fuera, afiladas y listas para el momento de atacar. Su nariz arrugada y sus orejas gachas. Los ojos de Tigresa eran lo mas inusual, gracias a ellos sus amigos pudieron predecir el momento de huir. Muy pocos lo habían notado, pero ella tenía las pupilas dilatadas de forma que su iris de color rojo quedo reducido a una línea a penas visible. De no haber sido por la ropa que llevaba puesta, se habría hecho pasar por un verdadero Tigre salvaje. Por su aspecto todos preferían mantenerse alejados, aun si Mono estaba en peligro. Esperaba con la paciencia típica de las fieras al momento del ataque. Agachaba la cabeza y movía los hombros con exageración al avanzar por los arboles acortando de manera peligrosa la distancia entre ella y el primate.

Por algún motivo, Mono no fue capaz de resistirlo más. Lanzando u chillido de simio, salto y comenzó a trepar por las ramas de un árbol, por puro instinto comenzó a balancearse para huir. Pero no contaba con que su perseguidora también sabía trepar, los tigres salvajes son demasiado grandes para escalar, pero ella, aun en su estado primitivo, conservaba su conocimiento de kung fu y las miles de veces que trepo arboles en el pasado, una gran ventaja.

Con las garras se aferro al tronco y comenzó su ascenso por el árbol. Cuando llego a buena altura, Mono ya llevaba mucha ventaja aun así Tigresa, después de lanzar un bufido por la nariz, dio saltos muy largo y potentes, estaba ganando terreno y alcanzo con rapidez al primate, a su presa.

Mono corría y se balanceaba con el corazón desbocado por el miedo, que a la vez impulsaba sus pasos y daba energía a sus brazos. Cada tanto tiempo echaba una mirada por encima del hombro, cada vez mas asustado cuando notaba que Tigresa se acercaba. Jamás había sentido algo así, nunca había tenido tanto miedo por algo o por alguien, ningún enemigo había sido capaz de inspirar ese temor. No. Ese era un miedo más profundo, primitivo en lo que a memorias se refería, era un miedo instintivo el que de algún modo lo mantenía con vida. No temía a Tigresa, sino a su especie, a lo que su hambre representaba para él, temía ser su cena. Un sentimiento de auto conservación que parecía poder más que su propia voluntad y razonamiento, pero no negaría que le fue de utilidad.

Escucho un chillido, como un grito muy agudo que provenía de la cima de un árbol cercano el. Algo dentro de sí le dijo que si quería seguir con vida debía acercarse, ya si lo hizo. Cuando se acerco dio un respingo al escuchar una voz aguda y juguetona que le hablaba.

Ven conmigo si no quieres convertirte en brocheta de mono-dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia el primate. Mono dudo un momento, pero al escuchar el crujir de unas ramas, seguro producido por Tigresa, sujeto la mano que se le ofrecía con firmeza.

¿Y mis amigos?-pregunto preocupado.

Mis amigos ya se encargaron de eso-dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa radiante que inspiro más confianza al primate, aún cuando estaba corriendo por su vida-ahora todos están a salvo.

¿Segura? No creo que Tigresa se dé por vencida-replico Mono sin detenerse. Seguía a la chica por una serie de giros y vueltas por los arboles, seguramente para confundir el olfato de Tigresa.

Estoy segura, ella perdió esta partida, hoy se quedara sin cenar-respondió ella burlándose.

¿Partida? ¡¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego?!-exclamo Mono, enojado por el giro que había tomado su conversación.

Claro que es un juego, es el juego del hambre, alégrate de que ganamos esta vez-dijo ella con seriedad.

Mono guardo silencio hasta que ella le indico que bajaran por las ramas de un árbol.

¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto desconcertado al ver las cinco figuras al pie del árbol, y ni rastro de sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, chan, chan… Que mal lo de Tigresa y Mono. Supongo que a estas alturas ya están deseando darle un tiro a Selked, y lo entiendo, pero no se apuren… Van a tener más razones para querer matarlo, sean pacientes. Otra cosa, el nombre de Selked, en realidad no creo que exista, fue fruto de mi loca imaginación y del planeta donde vengo significa: Estúpido felino de ojos azules que pretende destruir el TiPo. Pero les aseguro que Po y Tigresa tendrán sus momentos. Sé que este capítulo prometí hacerlo romántico, pero no soy muy buena con eso, mejorare, pero hasta entonces ténganme paciencia por favorcito.<strong>

**Capitulo 6: Historias felinas y viajes desastrosos. **

**Adiós :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, hola, hola.**

**Al fin tuve tiempo de escribir este capítulo, espero que les guste. Por cierto, el capitulo 7 si voy a tardar mas tiempo en subirlo, como ya regrese a la escuela (Nooooooooo).**

**Capitulo 6: Historias felinas y viajes desastrosos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Debería sentir rechazo hacia aquellas manos manchadas de muerte, y así era, pero junto al horror estaba… la atracción.<strong>_

* * *

><p>¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono mono bajando de la rama de un árbol.<p>

Son mis amigos-respondió la persona que había salvado la vida de mono.

El maestro paseaba la mirada por las personas que tenia frente a él. Eran seis, todos de diferente especie. El primero era un animal alto, alguien grande con pelaje gris oscuro, con cuerno y pesuñas, un ñu de ojos café claro que vestía un pantalón café oscuro. Al lado de este, había alguien más bajo, mucho más bajo, se parecía a una rata, pero era esbelto y más alto que esos roedores, tenia brillantes ojos negros, era una suricato que usaba un chaleco verde, muy maltratado y agujerado, y un pantalón negro. El tercero era un perro, un canino mediano con pelaje color amarillo y manchas cafés y blancas en todo su cuerpo, tenía enormes orejas cafés y usaba un pantalón corto de color negro y una camisa sin mangas de color rojo. En seguida estaba un gran equino, un caballo con pelaje café claro y algunas manchas blancas en su cabeza y patas, vestía un pantalón largo de color azul marino y una camisa de mangas cortas (mejor dicho, recortadas) color naranja. También había un insecto, pero Mono no se intereso mucho en el. Por último, la persona responsable de que Mono siguiera vivo. Era casi de la misma altura que Mono, tenia pelaje color café avellana y una cola larga que se enrollaba en la punta. Los rasgos de su cara eran finos y sus ojos eran color dorada, como la miel. Se trataba de una babuino, ella utilizaba un pantalón negro, un poco ajustado, y una blusa de color rosa, como pétalo de cerezo.

Mono recorrió el lugar. No era muy grande ni complejo, consistía en unas cuantas tiendas y algunos troncos cubiertos de cenizas, y además tenían un... ¿Barco? ¡Tenían un barco al que le faltaba la vela y el mástil!

Al ver eso, Mono enfureció y su cara se encendió con ira. Se volvió hacia la babuino.

-¡Ustedes robaron nuestro barco! ¿Por qué hicieron tal cosa? ¡Pudimos haberlo evitado!

Mientras gritaba el primate manoseaba el aire con furia y golpeaba el suelo lanzando chillidos. La babuino solo observaba perpleja las reacciones de su huésped. Era obvio que se enojaría, pero eso termino siendo más que simple furia. El mono azotaba sus manos y pies contra el suelo levantando polvo a su alrededor, lanzaba gritos y chillidos salvajes, mientras sus ojos inyectados en sangre parecían salir de sus cuencas.

Ya me está dando miedo-murmuro la suricato.

A mi igual-dijo el licaon levantando la mirada hacia el ñu.

Ya da igual. Mik, noquéalo-dijo el antílope. El caballo se paró a cuatro patas y dando la espalda a Mono le soltó una patada con sus pesuñas traseras.

Cuando el primate cayó inconsciente al suelo la babuino miro a sus compañeros con reprobación y se acerco a Mono para levantarlo.

Mas les vale que siga vivo-dirigió a sus amigos una mirada amenazante y metió a mono en una de las tiendas.

**}{ }{ }{**

¿Hola?-todo era oscuridad, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía escuchar con claridad las voces de alguien a su alrededor.

¿Hay alguien ahí?-se burlo una persona riendo.

Cállate-regaño alguien más, una hembra de seguro por el tono agudo de su voz.

¿Por qué? Yo solo quiero saber si sigue vivo-dijo la misma persona que hablo al principio.

Claro que está vivo, solo esta inconsciente-aclaro alguien de voz más grave.

Y con un ojo morado-completo alguien más, con tono de burla.

Por supuesto ¿Como estarías tu si te hubieran dado una patada en la cara?-cuestiono otra hembra, de voz más chillona.

Mono abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus parpados pesaban y sentía su cuerpo adolorido, en especial se cara. Enfrente de él vio discutir a sus amigos. Po y Víbora hablaban con el ñu, mientras Cheng estaba dormido en una cama al lado de la del primate. Sus amigos detuvieron su plática al ver que Mono estaba despierto.

Vaya golpe que te han puesto-dijo Po señalando el ojo morado de su amigo.

Sí, eso creo-murmuro él. Mono se incorporo en la cama y se quedo mirando a su alrededor. Los otros también estaban ahí, el perro, el suricato, el caballo responsable de su contusión y la babuino.

Bienvenido al mundo-dijo el suricato.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto el simio. Se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, mejor dicho, le había pateado muy fuerte la cara. Así que no recordaba muy bien. Estaba algo mareado y confundido por esas cinco figuras desconocidas.

No nos hemos presentado-dijo el ñu- Me llamo Koba-se presento.

Yo soy Malik- interrumpió el perrito de manchas en el pelaje.

El es Mik-dijo Malik señalando al caballo-es quien te dio una patada en...

Cállate-siseo Mik amenazante mientras ponía su pesuña sobre la boca del perro. Se aclaro la garganta y volteo a ver a la suricato.

Hola Mono, soy Jasón-se presento el gracioso animalillo.

Mono asintió pensativo y luego le dirigió una mirada a la babuino, ella correspondió y lo miro también, se quedaron mirándose un rato, sin saber si quiera que el mundo se movía a su alrededor.

Ah, y ella es Ayanna-dijo el licaon cuando vio que ella no se presentaba. Ayanna retiro la mirada, avergonzada y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Mono hizo lo mismo, pero sin que se notara su sonrojo.

¿Qué ustedes no eran seis?-pregunto el primate.

Sí, pero Gus está ocupado- respondió el ñu.

¿Dónde?-pregunto Mono.

Po ahí-contesto el perro. Mono no hizo más preguntas, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas así que iba a acostarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Al momento de recostarse sobre la cama sintió algo moviéndose detrás de su espalda, algo pequeño y rápido que correteaba por su columna vertebral.

Lanzo un grito y se levanto de un salto.

¡Quítenmelo!-gritaba palmeándose la espalda para retirar cualquier cosa que estuviera en su espalda. Los demás intentaban tranquilizarlo, pero todo empeoro cuando vio que lo que había caído de su espalda era una araña, una gigantesca y peluda araña que lo miraba perpleja con sus cuatro ojos negros.

Tranquilo-dijo el arácnido, pero Mono lo ignoro y agarro un pedazo de madera (de donde lo saco, solo él sabe).

¡Mono!-grito Víbora retirando la rama de las manos de su amigo.

¿Qué?-dijo el avergonzado.

¿Así tratas a quien te estuvo cuidando? ¡Desagradecido! De no ser por mí tu ojo estaría más hinchado que un coco-reprendió el arácnido.

Lo siento, señora...-se disculpo, per la tarántula lo fulmino con la mirada.

Señor, Mono, es un señor-murmuro Víbora en el oído del simio. El se disculpo una vez más.

No importa, después de tremendo golpe, es obvio que te iba a fallar la vista y el cerebro-dijo Gus.

Después de unos minutos, Ayanna ofreció a Mono algo de comer. Era una comida sencilla, unas cuantas frutas que el devoro en un pestañeo. Estaba sentado junto a un árbol, sus amigos también comían los plátanos, mangos, y demás frutas, mientras se refrescaban con agua de coco. Para todos era un alivio poder comer algo, pero hubieran preferido tener esa comida antes de...el incidente.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Tigresa intento comerse a Mono. Todos aun recordaban el momento preciso en que Mono se había cortado el brazo con una roca cerca del rio. Al ver la sangre Tigresa había enloquecido, sus pupilas dilatadas y los gruñidos fueron la advertencia para que los demás salieran corriendo, pero Mono había tardado en reaccionar y se quedo quieto esperando el ataque. Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

¿Cómo fue que ustedes llegaron aquí?-pregunto Mono a sus compañeros.

Después de que Tigresa se subió al árbol, nosotros salimos e intentamos buscarte, pero Koba nos aseguro que ya estabas bien y que te encontraríamos aquí-dijo Po mientras intentaba quitarle la cascara a un mango.

¿Se dieron cuenta de que ellos robaron el barco?-cuestiono con la ceja arqueada al tiempo que le daba un mordisco a un plátano.

Sí, eso también lo explicaron-dijo Víbora.

¿Y les creen?-dijo Mono de manera acusadora volteando a ver "discretamente" a los seis.

Al principio no-murmuro Cheng-pero supongo que era de entenderse, llevan años varados aquí, solo querían salir y cuando encontraron un posible medio de hacerlo la moral no se interpuso.

¿Y porque no se han ido?-cuestiono el primate. Le era muy dificil confiar en ellos y no sabía porque, pero ahora que Tigresa no estaba el seria el desconfiado del grupo.

Cheng se encogió de hombros.

No importa, ahora tenemos mayores problemas-dijo Víbora.

¿De qué hablas?-Mono estaba confundido, demasiada información.

Aquí hay otro felino, que incluso pudo comernos antes que ella-dijo Cheng.

¡Genial!-exclamo el primate con sarcasmo-uno se desmaya un par horas y se pierde de todo.

**}{ }{ }{**

Estaba oscuro, parecía que era de noche. Olía a humedad, que Tigresa reconoció de inmediato, era el loro característico de las cuevas. EL suelo estaba frio y las paredes mojadas por algunas gotas, como el roció de las telarañas. Movió las manos a tientas en busca de algún apoyo o punto de referencia, pero todo era oscuridad, aun para su aguda vista felina.

Se puso en pie, pero un repentino mareo y las nauseas hicieron que ella se arqueara, le dolía la cabeza y sentía que se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro. Apoyo una mano en las resbalosas paredes de la cueva y la otra en su adolorido abdomen.

¿Qué había sucedido? Estaba confundida por lo que hizo, se reacción y lo difuso que todo eso parecía en sumonte, como si se tratara de un mal sueño, pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que no había sido una de esas pesadillas. Lo recordaba justo así, como una horrible pesadilla, había sido lo peor ver la expresión de sus amigos, miedo, tenían miedo de ella y eso era lo que más le dolía. Agacho la mirada, culpable. No sabía lo que había hecho, ni porque, solo sabía que no se sentía como ella misma, se sentía como si fuera un...

_No._

Aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia el exterior de aquel lugar desconocido. Era de noche, seguramente, lo dedujo por el hecho de que fuera de la cueva no había más luz que la...el fuego, una fogata pequeña en la entrada de la cueva.

Sintió un toque de esperanza, de que todo fuera un sueño y en realidad estaba en el campamento con sus amigos, todos esperando con impaciencia la llegada de Grulla. Pero no fue así. Su sonrisa se borro al ver la sombra que estaba sentada frente al fuego. Su pelaje negro lo mantenía oculto, solo por el fuego Tigresa pudo distinguir su gran figura. Sus ojos azules, que brillaban aun más con la luz de la hoguera, se volvieron hacia ella

Despertaste-dijo Selked sin sentimiento alguno. Con una rama comenzó a remover las cenizas de su fogata y después de unos minutos se levanto y camino hacia la confundida felina.

¿Que... que paso?-pregunto ella sobrecogida por la cercanía. Antes de que pudiera si quiera replicar, Selked ya estaba a menos de un palmo de ella.

Te caíste de un árbol, eso fue lo que paso-dijo el casi en un susurro.

Tigresa se las arreglo para apartar al felino y salir de la cueva.

¿Cómo que me caí?-cuestiono ella con firmeza. Selked sonrió y se acerco a ella, pero esta vez respetando al distancia.

Fallaste en tu primera cacería, ningún depredador persigue a la presa hasta el árbol, no lo vuelvas a hacer a menos que te conviertas en un fosa-le advirtió el jaguar de ojos azules.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ¿Has estado acechándonos?-pregunto ella con su habitual seriedad, también con algo de miedo.

No, a ustedes no, solo a ti, gatita-respondió el con una sonrisa ladina que dejaba ver parte de sus colmillos.

¿Por qué?-Tigresa sentía como el miedo y la confusión inicial era superada por la ira.

¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto Selked cambiando el tema. Tigresa no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, pero la verdad moría de hambre.

Ella no respondió, intento conservar su semblante frio y desconfiado, pero el gruñido de su estomago arruino su táctica.

Toma-la pantera le ofreció una rama con un pescado rostizado.

No lo pensó demasiado, al principio su consciencia la hizo dudar, pero el hambre que llevaba días consumiéndola la controlo, devoro el pescado. Selked le siguió ofreciendo alimento hasta que ella quedo satisfecha.

Gracias-murmuro ella entre dientes, lo sentía más como una obligación.

No hay porque-respondió el.

Quedaron un largo rato sentados junto al fuego. Tigresa mantenía la distancia, pero por motivos mas allá de su voluntad se sentía atraída hacia Selked, necesitaba compañía y ahí estaba el. Un felino igual que ella. Parecía alguien fuerte y misterioso, alguien que podía cuidar de si mismo... Y de ella.

¿Qué fue lo que paso...-pregunto Tigresa, le costaba revivir todo aquello, así que trago saliva antes de continuar-después de la...cacería?

Selked alzo la ceja y fingiendo ignorancia se encogió de hombros. Pero al mirada furica de la felina hizo que respondiera.

Te vi subiendo al árbol y te seguí desde tierra-explico-corrías muy rápido y por un segundo creí que te perdí la pista. Después de una rato, vi una figura anaranjada saltar de un árbol a otro y, debo decir, me impresiono. Por desgracia tu acrobacia casi te cuesta la vida.

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque los monos viven en los arboles?

Tigresa negó enérgicamente. Gracias a rollos y papiro que relataban la vieja historia, ella sabía que existían, que habían existido, monos y simios que Vivian en los arboles por cuestiones de supervivencia. Conocía casi ala perfección los escritos sobre la vida salvaje de sus antepasados, la vida tan dura y salvaje que habían llevado, pero nunca se había preguntado porque era así.

Fácil- respondió Selked-nosotros no cazamos en los arboles. Se supone que para cuando tenemos edad para cazar ya somos la bastante pesados, o prudentes, como para trepar.

Jamás lo había visto así-comento ella manteniendo la mirada fija en las llamas-desde siempre he trepado arboles, es parte de mi.

¿Por qué un felino buscaría trepar arboles?-pregunto el riendo con burla.

Pero Tigresa no reía.

Porque...es el único lugar donde puedo estar sola-respondió con la mirada desviada, sin enfocar nada en particular, solo perdida en sus recuerdos-toda...toda mi vida he estado sola.

Entiendo cómo te sientes-dijo el jaguar acercándose un poco aunque ella pareció no percatarse de ello.

No lo creo-dijo ella riendo por lo bajo con sarcasmo-es irónico pensar que, durante años, mi única compañía era mi propia soledad ¿Sabes? No la odio por completo, es...relajante, me tranquiliza en ocasiones, su silencio, su paz. Pero además le temo, siempre he tenido miedo de ella, estar sola, sin nadie en el mundo, ese es mi mayor temor.

Comprendo lo que dices-Selked se acerco más, casi rozando la piel de ella-pero parece que tu relación con la soledad parece un poco confusa.

Que te puedo decir-suspiro y se encogió de hombros- así es. Me da miedo, es mi mayor temor y al mismo tiempo mi mejor amiga.

Selked lo había percibido desde el primer instante. Esos ojos de fuego no eran lo que parecían a simple vista, detrás de esos vivos colores había más, mucho más, misterios, intrigas, secretos que él estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

Ya no tienes que estar sola-fue como un suave y confortante murmullo en su oído. Al principio parecía distante, quería parecerlo, pero aquel encanto y la necesidad de compañía pudieron más que su propia voluntad. Cuando el paso sus fuertes brazos por su cintura, su primer reflejo fue querer apartarse o golpearlo, pero su cuerpo le decía otra cosa. Quería aquellos, el contacto de su pelaje oscuro como la noche y sus brazos protegiéndola.

¿Sabes...o...acaso tienes idea de dónde…Pueden estar mis amigos?-tartamudeo ella arrastrando las palabras por culpa de los nervios.

Si supiera, créeme, te lo diría-entonces Selked se acerco mas a Tigresa, la acuno en sus brazos con más fuerza, pero ella no lo rechazo.

**}{ }{ }{**

¿Alguna idea de donde pueda estar Tigresa?-suplicaba Po a los extraños habitantes de la isla.

Chico, cálmate-le dijo Koba haciendo gestos con sus pesuñas.

Pero tenemos que ir po ella-insistía Po, buscaba apoyo de sus amigos, pero nadie respondía.

Debes entender que ya no es tu amiga, es una bestia como carne, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla ir-dijo Mik.

Sí, claro-bufo el panda cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Debes hacer caso, Po, ellos han estado aquí mas tiempo, ya tienen cierta experiencia-decía Víbora para tranquilizar a su amigo.

¿Cómo fue que ustedes llegaron aquí?-pregunto Mono a Malik, el perrito licaon.

Es una larga historia, pero te la voy a resumir. Solo diré que los viajes destrozos ocurren por capitanes desastrosos- respondió Malik sonriendo, como siempre hacia.

¿Quién era el capitán?-pregunto Cheng arqueando la ceja.

Los seis voltearon a verse entre si. Al final de una discusión silenciosa, Koba fue quien respondió.

Se llama Selked-dijo por fin el ñu.

¿El mismo que...?-víbora no termino la frase, pero igual Mik asintió.

Era nuestro amigo-dijo para sí mismo rememorando los viejos tiempos.

¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Víbora.

Llegamos aquí, eso fue lo que paso-respondió Ayanna.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya termino, espero que les haya gustado. <strong>

**He leído los reviews y créanme que habrá mucho de Po y Tigresa, nada mas deben tener paciencia. Seguro que ya están pensando algo con respecto a Ayanna, espero que sea bueno :D**

**Otra cosa, de Grulla y Mantis no vamos a saber en mucho tiempo, pero les aseguro que algún día volverán (mirando al horizonte mientras se oculta el sol) Algún día.**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews, sus dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, se aceptan reclamos y planes para hacerle a Selked la vida imposible.**

**Capitulo 7: Hermoso montruo.**

**Adiós :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente :3**

**Creo que dije que este capítulo tardaría por culpa de la escuela, pero sucede que los maestro han tenido piedad de mi y resulta que tengo algo de tiempo para escribir, de todas formas no creo poder actualizar tan seguido a partir de ahora. Aquí está el capitulo. Disfrútenlo :D**

**Capitulo 7: hermoso monstruo.**

_**She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but i don't mind**_

_**And i need her, said i need her, beautiful monster, but i don't mind**_

Despierta-dijo una voz grave mientras le sacudía por el hombro.

No quiero-se quejo ella.

Los primeros rayos del sol penetraron en la cueva iluminándola y molestando a la somnolienta felina. Abrió los ojos con lentitud al sentir el calor del sol y... carisias. Las manos de Selked paseaban por el cuello de Tigresa haciéndole cosquillas. Ella se quejo alegando que tenía sueño, pero él no la dejo en paz.

¡Ya basta! Estoy despierta-exclamo ella incorporándose en el suelo y apartando al felino de una empujón.

Qué bien-dijo Selked con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro- porque tenemos que buscar más comida.

¿Eh? ¿Comida?-pregunto Tigresa arqueando la ceja, confundida.

Si, comida-confirmo el jaguar levantándose del suelo sin sacudir sus pantalones negros. Luego le tendió una mano a Tigresa- ven.

Ella lo dudo un momento, pero al final acepto. Se levanto y quito el polvo de sus ropas. Luego ambos felinos se dirigieron al rio que Tigresa había encontrado anteriormente. Esta parte del rio era más tranquila, el agua no golpeaba las rocas con fuerza, ahí fluía de manera lenta y tranquila, hasta se podría decir, relajante.

¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto la felina cuando vio que Selked se arrodillaba junto al rio.

Vamos a pescar, bueno, voy a pescar-respondió el sin despegar la vista del agua.

Tigresa lo observaba fijamente, cada movimiento. Al principio se quedaba quieto contemplando el agua transparente, pero al cabo de un rato metió las garras y saco un pez que aun luchaba para soltarse del agarre de aquel felino, que no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. Tigresa ahogo un grito al ver que Selked saco al pez solo para dejarlo tendido en la tierra, muerto. El jaguar volteo a verla cuando hubo terminado su pesca, cinco pescados en total.

No es personal-comento Selked mirando el agua a pesar de que ya había terminado-es solo cuestión de...

¿Supervivencia?-sugirió Tigresa.

Ya comienzas a entenderlo-sonrió el jaguar.

¿Entender qué?-cuestiono la felina.

**}{ }{ }{**

Qué bien, ya se levantaron-exclamo Ayanna cuando vio salir a sus cuatro invitados.

Ellos se limpiaban los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Algunos bostezaban, pero una cosa era segura, todos tenían sueño. Y tenían sus motivos. El cielo estaba oscuro cuando ellos salieron de la tienda. Aun había estrellas en el cielo y un viento frio, que junto con la brisa, les puso los pelos de punta.

¿Por qué no levantarnos en la mañana?-se quejo Po mientras se rascaba la barriga.

Porque ya es de mañana-respondió Jasón.

Estás loco, tengo sueño, así que sigue siendo de noche-replico el panda cabeceando un poco.

Ya despierten-Koba chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los cuatro abrieran los ojos de golpe.

¡Estoy despierto!-grito Mono enderezando la espalda con un salto nervioso y colocándose en forma de saludo militar.

Bien, porque si se quieren quedar tendrán que ayudar-dijo Mik de manera autoritaria.

Los cuatro asintieron.

¿Qué quieren que hagamos?-pregunto Cheng.

Nos van a ayudar con algunos pendientes ¿De acuerdo?-explico el ñu.

Está bien-respondió Víbora.

Ahora, Malik y Cheng tendrán que venir conmigo-dijo Koba. El perro y el gato se miraron con recelo sin decir nada y salieron junto al antílope.

Tu-Mik señalo a Víbora- acompáñame, alguien como tu será de utilidad.

Víbora se acerco al caballo y ambos se alejaron hacia la playa.

¿Y yo que hago?-pregunto Po. Ayanna quedo pensativa un momento.

Creo que tu puedes limpiar la letrina-entonces le arrojo una pala hecha de madera, que olía a algo peor que ha muerto. Po se le quedo mirando con extrañeza y, luego de encogerse de hombros, se fue.

Supongo que solo quedamos nosotros-suspiro Ayanna.

_"Que conveniente"_ pensó mientras se acercaba al primate.

Ven-dijo tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia el bosque-tú me ayudaras a buscar comida, tus amigos casi agotan nuestras reservas.

Oye, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos sin comer. Además no hay comida en este lugar, lo he recorrido muchas veces-aseguro Mono. Pero Ayanna lo ignoro y, colocándose sobre el hombro una bolsa de lona, comenzó a trepar. Mono la siguió. Cuando ambos llegaron a la copa del árbol Ayanna se detuvo y se quedo mirando el cielo. Mono se acerco.

¿Sabes porque te levante tan temprano?-murmuro la babuino con la mirada perdida en las estrellas.

No-respondió Mono dando otro paso mientras recordaba que, efectivamente, fue Ayanna quien lo despertó ¡Con un coco!

Amo el amanecer-revelo Ayanna. Por un momento volteo a verlo y luego siguió mirando el cielo.

A mi también me encanta-murmuro el maestro.

Se quedaron sentados en una rama durante casi media hora. Ella balanceaba sus pies en el aire, y su mirada soñadora y nostálgica se fijaba en aquella delicada línea entre el cielo y el mar. Entonces la oscuridad y las estrellas fueron remplazadas por un brillo que parecía emerger directo del agua. Una repentina sensación de calidez los inundo en aquel momento. El sol salía, y con él la vida de la isla.

Siempre tuvo un gran significado para mí-dijo Ayanna rompiendo el apacible silencio.

Mono volteo a verla con una sonrisa cálida y un brillo en la mirada.

Es como...una oportunidad. Una nueva ocasión para crecer y reparar los errores del pasado-concluyo ella con cierta nostalgia mientras miraba el cielo, ahora de color azul claro.

Ayanna-dijo Mono, ella se volvió hacia el-no te ofendas, ni pienses que soy un metiche, pero debo preguntar ¿Que fue lo que les sucedió al llegar aquí?

La babuino agacho la mirada. No quería revivir aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos, el simple hecho de pensar en ellos hacia que sus ojos ambarinos se anudaran, pero no quería llorar, no frente a él.

Nada, solo...los instintos, selección natural, supervivencia del más fuerte-dijo ella con la voz cortada- Mi historia no es muy distinta de la tuya.

No quiero que te sientas presionada, entiendo, y si no quieres hablar te lo respetare-prometió el primate sonriendo y acariciando las manos de Ayanna.

Muy bien-dijo ella limpiándose los ojos de algunas lágrimas que habían escapado. Luego se puso en pie, con perfecto equilibrio, sobre la rama y hablo de manera más seria y calmada-vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer y ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

De un salto la babuino llego hasta el árbol adyacente de donde se encontraba. Mono parpadeo un momento y la imito, con algo de lentitud y poco impulso. Se hubiera caído, pero las manos de Ayanna lograron sujetarlo a tiempo.

Gracias-dijo Mono un poco avergonzado por su torpeza.

No hay porque, pero ya me debes dos-dijo ella dándole la espalda.

Oye-grito el- ¿Como que te debo dos?

Ya te salve el trasero dos veces-comenzó a contar con los tu amiguita tigre y ahora, hace unos segundos, tú has la cuenta-respondió son mirarlo.

Un poco ofendido Mono la siguió trepando y saltando hasta llegar donde estaban los arboles de frutas.

**}{ }{ }{**

Tal vez creas que soy un asesino a sangre fría y querrías irte en cuanto tengas la oportunidad-dijo Selked como si en realidad estuviera arrepentido. Le daba la vuelta a un pescado ensartado en una rama, sobre el fuego lo cocinaba, mas por respeto a Tigresa que por otra cosa, el podría comérselo crudo, pero sentía que Tigresa estaba mas cómoda cuando lo cocinaba.

Tal vez lo pienso, pero creo que es mejor los peces que mis amigos-dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del felino.

Yo pienso igual, pero nadie me cree-el jagua no apartaba la vista del fuego mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

¿Que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Porque tus amigos ya no...Confiaron?-pregunto Tigresa al tiempo que se sentaba junto a la pantera.

El se estremeció. Odiaba recordar aquellos tiempos, con el alma detestaba aquel acontecimiento, pero aun peor, se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que hizo ese día.

Yo...hice algo terrible, algo que...-se le cortó la voz al pensar en eso. Tigresa se pego a él. Selked no lo creía, pero así era. La felina estaba...abrazándolo. El correspondió.

Ambos se sentían como...en casa cuando estaban juntos. Ya fuera atracción, amor o simple instinto. No importaba. Los dos eran felices, como si el mero hecho de estar juntos los redimiera de sus errores.

Esta anocheciendo-comento Selked mirando al cielo crepuscular. La felina asintió y ambos se levantaron y entraron en la cueva.

Se quedaron sentados en la estrada de la cueva contemplando el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el suelo. En cuanto oscureció, las nubes negras comenzaron a llegar y el agua apago su fogata, por fortuna habían salvado sus peces y ya los habían comido.

Hace algo de frio-murmuro Tigresa acariciando sus brazos. Selked se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Tigresa no sabía porque se estaba comportando de aquel modo, buscaba excusas para estar cerca, físicamente, de aquel felino al que apenas conocía, era ilógico y extraño, pero le encantaba esa sensación de calidez que le proporcionaba su compañía, la protección que sentía estando en sus fuertes brazos.

Tu...jamás...has pensado en...-Tigresa estaba avergonzada por lo que iba a decir, sentía cierto remordimiento por lo que quería decir, era extraño el siquiera pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿En qué?-pregunto él.

Nada, yo solo pensaba en...tonterías-dijo ella sin deshacer el abrazo. El arqueo la ceja, divertido de la situación.

¿Qué clase de tonterías?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tigresa no respondió. Todo quedo en silencio excepto por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia. Los dos felinos seguían abrazados, cada vez más estrechamente.

Eres hermosa-dijo Selked en medio de aquel silencio. Tigresa se revolvió en sus brazos, incomoda aunque halagada por el cumplido. Selked noto el cambio en la felina y la abrazo aun más fuerte. No sabía con exactitud que le había provocado aquel desconcierto.

No es verdad-murmuro ella con la voz entre cortada.

¿Por qué dices eso?-cuestiono el jaguar incrédulo ante sus palabras.

Porque he hecho cosas muy malas, no solo intentar comerme a mi amigo-dijo ella en voz baja, escondiendo su cara en el duro pecho de Selked

Yo he hecho cosas peores-le dijo acariciando su cabeza con lentitud.

Soy un monstruo-soltó ella como si escupiera las palabras con que la atormentaban desde la infancia.

Claro que no-el jaguar le dio una serie de besos en la cabeza. Ella se sintió tranquila y al mismo tiempo alterada por aquel contacto. Su corazón latía a cien por hora con cada nueva caricia.

Mientras la lluvia caía, el contacto del jaguar le causaba un extraño. Su moral le decía que tenía que detenerse en el momento en que Selked comenzó a tocar su pecho, pero algo dentro de sí-instinto, tal vez- le insistía en que disfrutara del momento.

Cuando se recostaron sobre la fría piedra de la cueva ya era muy tarde entrada la noche. Tigresa se dejo llevar por algunos de sus impulsos más salvajes, cada vez con mayor intensidad y necesidad. El jaguar le mordía el cuello de manera que Tigresa ronroneaba por el placer. La felina se dejo llevar por el puro sentimiento primitivo y comenzó a sacar las garras y a arañar los hombros y el cuello del gato negro.

Tal vez seas un monstruo-dijo Selked jadeando después de una beso que se había prolongado hasta dejarlo sin aliento-pero eres el monstruo más hermoso que he visto jamás.

**}{ }{ }{**

¡Volvimos!-exclamo Mono bajando del árbol.

Ayanna y Mono cargaban una gran bolsa de lona llena hasta el tope con fritas variadas. Los dos primates llegaron hasta una tienda de proporciones más reducidas y dejaron la comida ahí. Era muy tarde, casi las cinco de la tarde cuando todos terminaron sus labores, en esos momentos estaban reunidos junto a la tienda mas grande, en donde Mono había reposado cuando sucedió lo del _incidente_.

Po tenía un tic en el ojo cuando los demás lo encontraron. El pobre panda cabeceaba como su estuviera loco, había pasado algo traumático, o al menos eso parecía.

¿Qué te sucedió, Po?-pregunto Víbora preocupada por el aspecto de su amigo. Po no respondió y se quedo mirándolos como si estuviera demente.

Mono, Víbora y Cheng lo miraban preocupados ¿Que le había pasado a Po?

Koba enfureció ante la reacción del panda. Así que se puso en cuatro patas y mostro sus cuernos, rasco el suelo con su pesuña dispuesto a embestir. Bufo por la nariz y se lanzo al ataque.

Los tres ahogaron un grito pensando que el ñu si iba a embestir a su amigo. Pero no. Po demostró su guerrero dragonbilidad en ese instante. Salió de su trance y esquivo al furioso antílope, que resoplo antes de volver a atacar. El panda dio un salto y logro sortear al ñu. Koba se levanto, se puso en dos patas y se limpio los pantalones. Se aclaro la garganta y Malik comenzó a reír.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto irritado Cheng al ir la fastidiosa risa canina.

Su cara, en realidad creyó que iban a matarlo-se rio el licaon sujetándose el estomago.

¿Cómo?-Po parecía desconcertado por las palabras de Malik.

Es un antiguo truco, finjo ser una salvaje con ganas de muerte y entonces ¡Puf! Todo el mundo regresa a la realidad-explico

Koba soltando una risita. Po y Víbora lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Trajeron la comida ¿Verdad?-pregunto Mik. Ayanna asintió señalando la tienda en donde había dejado la bolsa.

El caballo asintió satisfecho.

Muy bien, vamos a comer-anuncio Jasón.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo, cobijados por las hojas de una palmera. Comían y platicaban, los seis explicaban a Cheng como funcionaba todo eso de la supervivencia y el orden natural, tal vez Cheng fuera un felino, pero también era un gato, técnicamente un animal domesticado, así que le faltaba experiencia y conocimiento en cuestiones de vida salvaje.

No sabía eso-exclamaba emocionado el gato persa al escuchar las historias de los seis- ¿En serio se puede hacer eso con una rama y cabellos? Wow, díganme mas.

Así pasaron una horas, dos para ser mas precisos. Hablando sobre las aventuras de la selva, explicando sus desgracias y evitando cualquier recuerdo del pasado lejano, cuando Selked era más civilizado.

Pero bueno-decía Malik para aligerar el ambiente cuando tocaban el tema-a estas alturas ya todos somos un grupo de salvajes.

La mayoría reía con los comentarios del simpático perrito, excepto Koba y Mik, ellos se mantenían absortos en sus planes y pensamientos. Cuando la noche comenzaba a caer los grandes nubarrones de tormenta la seguían. Todos se refugiaron en la tienda más grande para seguir hablando.

Me pregunto qué pasa con Tigresa en este momento-murmuro Po para sí mismo.

No debe importarte-reprendió Mik con severidad.

¿Por qué?-cuestiono el panda indignado.

Ya no es la misma-dijo Gua saliendo de quien sabe donde- desde que intento atacarlos, su mente ha despertado por completo, es muy impredecible, en cualquier momento sus impulsos primitivos tomaran su control, es peligrosa.

¿Eso es lo que le ocurre a Selked?-Po cruzo sus manos sobre el pecho y se quedo mirando la lluvia caer.

Si-contesto Jasón con seriedad, cosa que obligo a Po a poner mas atención.-era nuestro amigo hasta lo de...

El suricato perdió la voz en medio de aquella frase y se quedo mirando a Ayanna, como si buscara su aprobación para continuar. La babuino asintió y Jasón prosiguió:- era nuestro amigo, mi compañero y camarada, pero eso cambio cuando perdimos a...a Dillon.

¿Quién era Dillon?-pregunto Cheng, curioso.

El prometido de Ayanna-concluyo Jasón con cierto dramatismo. Víbora se acerco a la babuino, Cheng y Mono quedaron como estatuas ante aquella revelación. En cambio Po pareció despertar, sintió como sus fuerzas se renovaban. Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el exterior de la tienda.

¿Qué crees que haces?-exigió saber Koba al ver al panda bajo la lluvia.

Voy por Tigresa-respondió con decisión y cierta frialdad.

No puedes hacer eso, ella ya no es tu amiga-grito Mik, con un relinchó mostro su disgusto por la idea del guerrero dragón.

Lo que le paso a Selked no es culpa mía. La historia no tiene que repetirse, además no estoy dispuesto a perder a Tigresa, voy por ella-sentencio Po dando la espalda al campamento.

Podrían devorarte-advirtió Gus, preocupado por aquella insensatez del úrsido.

Po soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

Después de limpiar su letrina, créanme, ya nada me puede asustar-aseguro Po sonriendo con superioridad y orgullo, sin dejarse llevar por las replicas y negativas, controlando la situación con total confianza y a su antojo. No permitiría que lo detuvieran, no podían frenarlo, era imposible contradecirlo cuando se comportaba así, como el _macho alfa_.

Entiende, panda. Ella no es quien conociste-grito Ayanna para que su voz quebrada se escuchara sobre el constante golpeteo del agua-ahora ella es un monstruo.

Po se detuvo de golpe al oír aquella palabra. Su expresión fría y decidida no cambio, pero volteo a ver a la babuino y sonrió.

Tienes razón- admitió Po sin quitar la sonrisilla ladina y arrogante-tal vez ella sea un monstruo. Pero te aseguro que es el monstruo más hermoso que he conocido.

Dicho esto, el panda reanudo su marcha bajo la lluvia. Los demás se miraron entre ellos sin saber que pensar. Una cosa era segura y todos estaban convencidos de ello, Po no se iría sin Tigresa.

**Ya se acabo XD**

**Aquí es donde digo que seguramente ahora si van a darle caza a Selked, pero en serio aun falta, denle chance de vivir hasta resolver todo esto XD**

**La cita que puse al principio es de una canción de NE-Yo y se llama Beautiful monster . Aquí está en español ese pedacito del coro que use al principio.**

_**Ella es un monstruo, un hermoso monstruo, hermoso monstruo, pero no me importa**_

_**Y la necesito, dije que la necesito, hermoso monstruo, pero no me importa**_

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se aceptan reviews, sugerencias, dudas, reclamos, planes de conquista mundial, lo que sea es bienvenido.**

**Adiós :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola.**

Perdonen que no sea el capitulo que esperaban , pero lei los reviews y hay uno que supongo que tengo la obligacion de responer.

nina23:

Ya se que no les gusta, y si que tienes razon. Yo quiero que ustdes vivan la lectura, que se enojen y se alegren, se que no soy profesonal pero me gustaria que ustedes puedan sentirse parte de la historia.

A estas alturas ya me di cuenta de que todos quieren muerto a ese jaguar, tienes razon nina , es una especie de tecnica para tener a los lectores al pendiente. lo de los instintos es parte fundamental de la historia , no es cosa mia en cierto modo. Ademas lo de los felinos, tiees razon ella necesita. Y no creas que porque yo soy la autora no me importa esos detalles, me importan muchisimo.

Selked, el es una parte crucial, es necesario para reforzar los lazos de Po y Tigresa. No considero exagerar ¿lo hago? , necesito mas opiniones al respecto.

Pase lo que pase, espero que todos los lectores tengan cierta tolerancia. Este no es mi primera historia, pero es la que mas les ha agradado y no quisiera arruinarlo, por eso no quisiera que dejaran de leerla. Si es que decepcione a alguien por favor haganmelo saber.

En la parte de la cyeva no fui muy...descriptiba, eso significa que no especifique ciertos detalles y espero que puedan entenderlo, no les voy a decir mas porque seria arruinar el final y es algo que no quiero hacer.

Este fic es el que mas reviews ha tenido, es mi mejor historia y me gusta cada que me llegan sus comentarios. Me animan y me dan mas ganas de escribir. Es cierto, escribi para que la leyeran, pero no es especificamente para complacer a todo el mundo, eso es imposible. A mi me encatna esta pelicula maravillosa y quise hacerla mas grande, mas atrevida, como yo la imagino. Gracias a esto descubri que me encanta escribir y no dejare de hacerlo, pero a veces es muy dificil comlacer a todos ya que hay quienes quieren a Tigresa y a Selked juntos, y otros (la mayoptia XD) que desean TiPo. No les ire que sucedera, pero no quedaran decepcionados.

No esty enojada. Tu review me causo un sentimiento de ..no se de que XD , pero me hizo pensar.

La verdad espero que nadie deje de leer esta historia, se que a muchos les inquieto, incuso llego a indignar a muchos, el detalle de Seled, pero solo es parte de la historia.

Eso es todo, el capitulo llegara pronto, noo se cuanto pero esta en proceso.

**Adios :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola :D**

**Perdón por no haber actualizado últimamente, pero ya ven la escuela y todas esas tareas y proyectos. En fin, al fin tuve algo de inspiración y de tiempo, por fin la actualización.**

**Ya sé que la mayoría están enojados por lo de Tigresa y Selked, espero que no dejen de leer solo por ese detalle, les pido que lean este capítulo aun que se enojen, les aseguro que el final es encantara. Espero les guste.**

**Capitulo 8: Necesidad**

* * *

><p><em>No había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando supe que me había equivocado. No quería tenerlo cerca. Ya sentía la rabia que se abría paso a través de mi compasión. Una ira aguda, mortífera, femenina, que no tenía nada que ver con el perdón, la compasión ni la misericordia.<em>

* * *

><p>Era casi medio día cuando despertó. Su pelaje estaba empapado gracias a su caminata bajo la lluvia del día anterior. El sol brillaba, pero el parecía no notarlo, se encontraba recostado bajo un frondoso árbol. Se levanto con dificultad y, por algún motivo, se sacudió hasta quedar más o menos seco.<p>

Asintió satisfecho y se acomodo los pantalones mirando el sendero invisible de la selva.

No voy a dejarte sola, te juro que no permitiré que la historia se repita-dijo para sí mismo-si es necesario buscare en cada rincón de esta isla.

Pronuncio aquellas palabras con decisión y determinación muy poco comunes. Su mirada se endureció y comenzó a andar, adentrándose cada vez más en aquel terreno inhóspito e inclemente. No importaba que tan duro resultara, estaba dispuesto a encontrarla.

**}{ }{ }{**

Buenos días-saludo Selked sonriendo.

Tigresa se revolvió en el piso. Tenía sueño, pero aun así entre abrió os ojos y miro al jaguar que estaba recostado a su lado apoyando su peso sombre un brazo.

Buenos días -respondió con un bostezo. Se sentía muy bien esa mañana, se sentía...libre de alguna manera que no sabía explicar.

Selked se levanto de un salto, cosa que, por alguna razón, hizo a tigresa sonrojar. Odiaba aquella sensación, pero era...adictiva.

No lo podía entender, simplemente le encantaba. Ver al jaguar con la luz del sol naciente a sus espaldas era todo un

espectáculo, que no quería perderse.

Ven-dijo el felino de ojos azules ofreciéndole su brazo a la tigresa.

¿A dónde vamos?-preguntando ella sujetando la garras de Selked.

Al rio-respondió el con naturalidad-a noche me llene de lodo.

¿Y yo a que voy?-cuestiono ella con seriedad, que se desvaneció al imaginar al jaguar en el rio, bañándose, sus músculos marcados...

_No._

Su mente llegaba a gastarle bromas horribles, a pesar de los sucesos de la noche anterior, a Tigresa aun le parecía un extraño. Pero más extraño aun, era esa sensación de placer y protección que le daba su presencia.

Pues tú no estás muy limpia que digamos- se burlo el señalando sus ropas manchadas de tierra seca. Tigresa salió de la cueva apartando a Selked de un empujón. El jaguar sonrió satisfecho y ambos salieron en dirección al rio.

El sol de la mañana era agradable, iluminaba la isla con matices dorado-verdosos. El rio estaba muy calmado, fluía transmitiendo tranquilidad, invitando a cualquiera a entrar y refrescarse.

¿Vienes?-dijo Selked haciendo un gesto con la mano al tiempo que se echaba a correr hacia el agua. La felina negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, ese felino era un idiota... pero era encantador a la vista de ella. Lo siguió.

En ese momento Tigresa se ruborizo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, incluso se notaba encima de su pelaje anaranjado. Aparto la vista lo más rápido posible.

¡Rayos, Selked!-grito ella cerrando los ojos, pero ya lo había visto. Había visto a Selked quitándose los pantalones.

El jaguar se divertía con las reacciones de ella, aun así no presiono mas. En cuanto ella apretó los parpados Selked dio un brinco y se metió en el agua.

Ya puedes abrirlos-rio la pantera una vez dentro del agua.

A pesar de su desconfianza, Tigresa no se hizo del rogar. Abrió sus parpados con lentitud hasta comprobar que ya no podía ver _nada_. La felina se dio múltiples bofetadas mentales al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Era incapaz de apartar la mirada de Selked, sus grandes brazos se flexionaban constantemente, más aun al darse cuenta de la mirada de la felina, y mostraba sus bíceps ante la hipnotizada Tigresa. La cual prestaba atención a cada movimiento del gracioso cuerpo del felino, desviándose de vez en cuando a su abdomen marcado e incluso intentando ver más abajo...

_No. Rayos, no._

Sacudía la cabeza para apartar esas ideas y pensamientos incoherentes que se instalaban en su mente, pero le era imposible. Una gran parte de su ser, su consciencia más primitiva, le insistía en hacer aquello. Bien sabia que el propósito de cada hembra era el de conservar a la especie, no se trataba de algo que surgiera a voluntad o del amor, era cuestión de deber. Y aun así la parte consciente de tigresa seguía insistiendo en que debía controlar sus emociones =, mantenerse centrada y fría, como siempre.

Sin querer volvió a concentrarse en la figura de Selked mientras se bañaba. Le costaría admitirlo en voz alta, pero se sentía atraída hacia aquel cuerpo fuerte y capaz que le había protegido cuando los demás solo la había rechazado. Se sentía a salvo cuando estaba con él, de todas formas no podía evitar el sentimiento posesivo que Selked comenzaba a adoptar, no le agradaba del todo.

Oye, gatita-grito Selked mientras se mojaba la cara- ¿Vas a venir o qué?

Tigresa enmudeció. Quería entrar y limpiarse toda la porquería que le manchaba la ropa y el pelaje. Pero sentía que era muy... comprometedor entrar así, cuando Selked aun estaba ahí.

No voy a verte-entonces el felino cerró los ojos y se los tapo con las manos. Tigresa sonrió aun sin estar muy convencida.

Al final cedió. Comenzó desabrochando el chaleco, luego quitándose los pantalones, técnicamente quedo en ropa interior pues se negó a retirar las vendas y el pantaloncillo. Se metió al rio de un salto que termino salpicando a Selked, el cual abrió los ojos. Tenía que admitirlo, para ser una gatita domesticada, como él le había llamado, Tigresa no estaba nada mal. No pudo ver mucho, pero vio lo suficiente. Su figura felina bien definida, sus curvas y cada musculo de su cuerpo de tigre. Selked sonrió y trato de disimular su deseo. Tigresa lo fulmino con la mirada al ver sus intenciones, de inmediato Selked se dio un golpe mental y despertó de su trance. Sacudió la cabeza y aparto la mirada de las vendas que cubrían a la felina.

Tigresa continúo limpiándose, tratando de ignorar la presencia de aquella pantera. Aunque era dificil, para ambos, no mirar de reojo al otro. Los dos sentían atracción, mas aun después de aquella noche, de todas formas Tigresa no volvería a hacer algo así, a menos que fuera ella quien lo deseara.

**}{ }{ }{**

No puedo creer que se haya ido, estúpido panda-se quejaba Mono caminando de un lado a otro de la tienda, como simio enjaulado.

¡Deja de hacer eso! Me mareas-regaño Ayanna cansada de ver como el primate se movía por el lugar.

Perdón, pero hago eso cuando estoy preocupado-se disculpo Mono con tono de fastidio.

Las cosas en el campamento de los herbívoros habían empeorado de la noche a la mañana, literalmente. Desde que el panda se había ido todo era diferente. Mono y Ayanna hablaban constantemente sobre ir a buscar a po. Cheng sentía que sus nervios lo destrozaban, igual que a Malik, las cosas entre esos dos iban horrible, peleas y discusiones sin sentido a cada rato ¡Parecían perro y gato!

En cuanto a Mik y Koba, bueno, ellos permanecían fríos e indiferentes a la partida del panda alegando que ellos se lo habían advertido y que el ya estaba bastante grandecito como para decidir por sí mismo. Gus y Jasón eran los más tranquilos, procuraban ocuparse para distraerse de la tensión que había en su campamento. Víbora intentaba mantenerse serena ante la nueva situación, pero a la más mínima provocación amenazaba con morder a quien la molestara.

Las cosas no podían estar peor.

**}{ }{ }{**

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Selked señalando el pie de tigresa. Ella arqueo la ceja, confundida.

Es mi pie, torpe-gruño ella.

No, me refiero a lo que usas en tu pie-aclaro el felino de ojos azules. Tigresa seguía confundida. Levanto su pata y vio lo que le señalaba Selked.

¿Mi zapato?-cuestiono arqueando ambas cejas.

¿Todavía usas zapatos, gatita?-dijo él con una sonrisa.

¿Tiene algo de malo?-cuestiono de manera amenazante, enseñando los dientes.

No, para nada-Selked carraspeo, y añadió-gatita domestica.

¿Disculpa?- exclamo Tigresa con aire de indignación- para tu información, soy un tigre, no un gato... ¿Que mas dijiste?

No te enfades, solo era una observación-se disculpo el jaguar agachando la cabeza a modo de broma.

¿Por qué? Acaso no usas zapatos, niño de la selva-Pregunto la felina acercándose a él.

No-respondió. Tigresa bajo la mirada. No lo había notado antes, pero era cierto. Las patas de Selked estaban desnudas y sus garras llenas de tierra.

Es muy dificil hacer ruido-murmuro él como si se tratara de un secreto.

¿A si?-Tigresa estaba impactada pero no entendía lo que el jaguar pretendía decirle.

Si, es parte del manual del depredador-dijo orgulloso.

¿Y dónde puedo verlo?-bromeo ella.

No sé, pero te puedo dar lecciones practicas-la pantera se acerco a Tigresa a una distancia comprometedora, murmurando suave y delicadamente. Ella titubeo un instante. Lo que el felino le proponía era una guía para matar con las garras, y ella lo sabía bien, aun así no podía resistirse a ese conocimiento que ansiaba, por algún motivo pensó que podría ayudarle en su kung fu, para que su estilo tuviera más credibilidad.

Al final acepto.

El sol estaba en lo alto, casi era medio día, cuando los dos felino seguían con sus pequeños entonamientos. Selked estaba recostado sobre la tierra, con los ojos cerrados dejando que su pelaje se bañara con la luz del cielo. Entre abrió el ojo derecho y sonrió de manera satisfactoria, se levanto con la velocidad de un guepardo.

¡Otra vez no!-exclamo furiosa la tigresa que estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo- ¡Como es que me escuchas! De haber sido una cacería real ya me habría muerto de hambre. Ni siquiera Shifu lo hace tan bien.

No sé quién es Shifu-el jaguar se encogió de hombros- pero se supone que no deberías hacer tanto ruido.

¿Alguna sugerencia?- pregunto ella con cinismo, estaba frustrada y furiosa consigo misma por ser incapaz de sorprender y atacar a ese estúpido gato.

Si, quítate los zapatos-recomendó el felino, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Tigresa negó enérgicamente. No iba a hacerlo.

Mira, Tigresa, si quieres ser silenciosa en serio, debes deshacerte de esas...cosas-sus palabras sonaron a regaño, pero su voz grave y tranquila transmitía confianza.

Ven, deja que te ayude-entonces Selked se puso de rodillas y levanto el pie de Tigresa. Con sus garras comenzó a romper los cordones que sujetaban la plataforma del zapato.

Basta-grito Tigresa con voz demasiado aguda. Selked arqueo a ceja.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto sarcástico.

Me...-comenzó a decir Tigresa.

¿Dolió?-sugirió riendo.

Hizo cosquillas-confeso la felina con un leve rubor, apenas perceptible por su pelaje.

¿A si?-Selked repitió el proceso con el otro pie. Cuando retiro los zapatos de la felina, los sujeto como si le dieran asco y los arrojo al rio.

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-grito ella dando algunos pasos tambaleantes hacia la orilla.

No los necesitas-fue su respuesta, dicha con voz fría, le importaba una pata de conejo lo que le sucediera a esos zapatos.

Pero...-Tigresa cerró la boca de golpe... Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir, estaba falta de argumentos ¿Que iba a decirle? ¿Qué le dolerían los pies? ¿Que le daba "cosa" pisar la tierra húmeda? ¡Ridículo! Era simplemente absurdo pensar en hablar así con él.

No te asustes-susurro el jaguar sujetándola por los hombros. Ella se aferro a sus garras firmes para no perder el equilibrio. No quería caminar por el suelo del bosque, le temía a la satisfacción salvaje que provenía de su ser al estar descalza. Le asustaba como ninguna otra cosa, pero le atraía de manera instintiva, quería eso y a la vez le aterraba, temía perder esa última conexión civilizada que le quedaba. Lo ignoro, lo deseaba con ganas, pero al final su instinto pudo más. Quería aquello, vivir en aquel lugar solitario y refrescante, luchando solo por su supervivencia, sin nadie excepto... ¿Excepto, quien? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, pero la idea de estar con... un macho, le causaba un gracioso cosquilleo en la nuca.

Comenzó a andar. Era una sensación extraña. Le picaban las almohadillas y la tierra se le metía entre los dedos, pero le encantaba. Era como... ser libre de algún modo que no sabía explicar. Sin saber porque, tuvo el impulso de agacharse. Se paró a cuatro patas y comenzó a arrastrase por el suelo. Se llenaba el pelaje de polvo y luego seguía caminando de manera felina, salvaje y muy, muy hipnótica para cierto jaguar.

Su cambio estaba siendo muy rápido, casi repentino. Tigresa no llevaba mucho tiempo en aquella isla y eso no le impedía comportarse como dicta la conducta del tigre. Sus cambios físicos, mentales y emocionales se notaban, Selked los notaba. Con el ritmo en que sus instintos tomaban control de ella, no tardaría mucho en pasar más allá de las caricias.

Sus ojos azules como zafiros destellaron con malicia al ver a Tigresa tendida sobe la arena de la playa. No se dieron cuenta de cómo, o cuando, habían llegado ahí, pero poco les importaba. Selked dio pasos lentos, firmes y dicados, pasos felinos apenas perceptibles para acercarse a la felina que yacía dormida bajo el sol de la tarde.

Ni se te ocurra-advirtió Tigresa sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Selked se quedo en su lugar, congelado del asombro ¡Tigresa lo había escuchado! Tal vez lo reconoció por su olor, sí, eso era lo más sensato.

¿Cómo lo supiste?-cuestiono sonriendo.

Te oí, además eres mu predecible-respondió ella haciendo ademan de no darle importancia.

¿Predecible?-exclamo el indignado y juguetón a la vez-¿Acaso esto es predecible?

Entonces dio un salto y se planto delante de la felina. Sin previo aviso se recostó sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla, y le dio una serie de besos en la frente y los labios.

Selked-pronuncio ella a modo de advertencia, pero él la ignoro y continuo con el recorrido de sus labios en el cuerpo de la felina.

¡Basta!-rugió tigresa levantándose de un salto, literalmente, dejando a Selked perplejo. Incluso ella misma estaba atónita por aquel repentino ataque de ira, y de la fuerza que había despertado en ella.

Me...mejor nos vamos-balbuceo Selked levantándose y andando en dirección a los arboles. Al poco rato su figura alta se perdió en las sombras, Tigresa se apresuro a seguirlo antes de perderle el rastro.

Cuando lo alcanzo todo pareció congelarse. Como si el tiempo se detuviera, quedando solo ellos dos en un silencio sumamente incomodo.

Selked, yo no sé porque hice eso, solo me deje llevar-dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

Es normal, aun no es tiempo-murmuro el jaguar para sí mismo.

¿Tiempo de qué?-cuestiono tigresa con su usual tono desconfiado.

El jaguar no respondió. Como si no hubiera escuchado nada se dio la vuelta y se encamino a su cueva. Tigresa lo siguió, aun sin estar muy convencida. Llegó a la cueva de todas maneras. Total, no tenía a donde más ir.

Estaba totalmente oscuro, aun no podía creer la rapidez con que avanzaba el tiempo estando perdida en esa isla. El crepúsculo comenzaba, el cielo azul se había teñido de un sutil color negro, ya comenzaban a salir estrellas. Tigresa se adentro en la cueva, se arrepintió de inmediato. Ahogo un grito en ese momento.

Selked surgió de las sombras como si de un demonio se tratara, con mirada fría y pasos tan silenciosos que parecía flotar, se acerco a ella. Sus zafiros destellaban con emoción frenética y maliciosa. Sonreía de manera tan amplia que parecía incluso grotesca.

Tigresa estaba paralizada. Se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. Selked avanzo y con sus fuertes brazos apreso a la felina contra la pared húmeda de la cueva. Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria y deseo desenfrenado y entonces, para disgusto de la felina, le planto un beso. Pero no se parecía a ninguno que le hubiera dado antes. Se movía salvaje e incontrolable intentando que ella le correspondiera, pero ella solo intentaba empujarlo por el pecho. No había escapatoria. Su repentina fuerza se desvaneció ante aquel repentino sentimiento, no era miedo, ni temor, ni instinto de conservación, era asco.

Aquel jaguar comenzó a morderle el cuello con ferocidad y con sus garras afiladas rasgo parte del chaleco de Tigresa. Ella forcejeaba y pataleaba, no tenia forma de escapar. Selked la tenía en donde la quería, en donde siempre la había querido. La fuerza del felino era mucho mayor que la de tigresa, gracias a su confusión y al remolino de sentimientos; remordimiento entre ellos. El gato negro la izo bajar, la arrastro hasta que ambos terminaron tumbados en el suelo.

**}{ }{ }{**

Su figura regordeta podía distinguirse a metros de distancia. Su pelaje blanco relucía como un reflejo de la luna. Caminaba de manera firme y decidida, pero cansado. Estaba exhausto por su recorrido, todo el día había caminado. A penas se detenía a beber agua.

En medio de la oscuridad comenzaron a emerger nubes, como las del día anterior. Po decidió que debía refugiarse. Comenzó a correr con respiración jadeante hasta llegar a una cueva. Suspiro aliviado al verla. Un refugio.

Con renovadas energías siguió su carrera hasta alcanzar la entrada de la cueva. Y entonces los vio.

Al primero no lo reconoció, era un felino oscuro.

Pero a ella la reconocería en cualquier parte. Se notaba diferente, su pelaje brillante era opacado por la tierra y el sudor, sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad absoluta, y sus garras estaban...bañadas en sangre. Pequeñas gotas rojas escurrían por sus uñas filosas de tigre. Lanzo un gruñido al sentir la presencia del panda, quiso gritarle que se fuera, que no lo necesitaba, pero era mentira.

Po parpadeo incrédulo ante la visión que estaba teniendo. Un felino de músculos tonificados estaba gruñendo y rasguñando el cuello de su amiga.

¿Tigresa?-cuestiono decepcionado, agacho la mirada, tal vez daría vuelta atrás.

No te vayas, po-suplico ella con un sollozo- te necesito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**Uf, al fin lo termine, la verdad tarde porque tampoco sabía cómo empezarlo XD , pero al fin lo acabe y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**nina23: perdon por subir el capitulo antes de que pudieras responder, pero estoy en el ciber y tengo que aprovechar, lo siento.**

**Dejen sus dudas, comentarios, poemas, discursos, ideas, sugerencias, reclamos, gritos, porras, lo que quieran poner es siempre bienvenido :D**

**Capitulo 9: Presa y predador.**

**Hasta luego :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya volví.**

**Hola. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado, estaba ocupada, sin internet, mucha tarea, computadora descompuesta… no los voy a aburrir con las razones, el punto es que al fin lo tengo :D**

**Este capítulo decidí dividirlo en dos partes ya que me pareció lo más adecuado, para dejar en suspenso *Alzando las manos con un fondo de fuego * Muajajajajaja.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 9: Predador y presa parte 1: La ley de la jungla.**

* * *

><p><em>Le diría que no iba a permitir que el miedo la intimidara, ni esta vez ni nunca más, porque ahora sabía algo, había comprendido algo que le había llevado demasiado tiempo resolver. Algo salvaje y extraño que hacía que todo se volviera más o menos creíble.<em>

* * *

><p>Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, como un grito en una cueva. Un eco de aquella voz tan familiar. Había sonado como un grito demasiado agudo, un suplica, aun así le costaba creerlo. Ahí estaba ella, acostada revolviéndose en el suelo a merced de aquel repugnante felino de ojos azules. Po no comprendía porque, pero sentía el corazón a punto de estallar.<p>

Lárgate osito-dijo el desconocido jaguar entre jadeos al percatarse de la presencia del úrsido en la entrada de su cueva.

Po vacilo un momento. Miraba de forma alternada a Selked, luego a Tigresa, y a Selked otra vez. Además de incomoda, aquella situación le pareció repugnante. Ver a su amiga de esa manera, sometida, vulnerable, aplastada por la grandeza del maquiavélico felino, despertó algo en el. No sabría decir que era lo que sentía exactamente, era como si un fuego le quemara el pecho desde dentro, algo crecía en el, algo grande y poderoso.

No-respondió con voz fría y decidida, incluso un poco más grave de lo normal.

Selked se volvió hacia el panda con una mirada tan llena de odio e impaciencia que cualquiera hubiera dado media vuelta de inmediato, pero no era el caso. El oso dio un paso al frente con la furia creciendo en su interior.

Dije que te vayas, panzón -repitió Selked con un gruñido amenazador enseñando los colmillos.

Y yo te digo que no me iré-dijo Po dando otro paso que retumbo en el repentino silencio.

Mientras, Tigresa lanzaba gemidos debajo de Selked. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Po Selked estaba tan enfrascado en su frustración como para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de escapar de los brazos del felino. Sujetando los jirones de lo que era su ropa rasgada Tigresa se arrastro por la cueva y se puso en pie apoyándose en una húmeda pared. Respiraba de forma entre cortada mientras observaba con el miedo reflejado en los ojos el momento en que Selked se ponía de pie y encaraba a Po.

Ambos machos se miraban como si quisieran matarse solo utilizando la mirada. La tensión era tal que podía palparse en el aire, y eso era lo que tenía a tigresa más preocupada.

No te enseño tu mama que no debes meterte en cosas de adultos-reprendió Selked como si regañara a un cachorrito por haber visto algo que no debía ver, pero Po ya no era un cachorro.

Y a ti nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus superiores-contraataco Po frunciendo el seño. Selked borro su arrogante sonrisa al ir aquellas palabras.

¿Superior?- se burlo de manera cínica- No me hagas reír, peluche.

Po permaneció quieto, callado, pero no porque estuviera intimidado sino porque sabía que su plan daba resultado. El silencio se apodero del lugar. La oscuridad de la noche fue penetrada po los rayos. Los arboles se mecían frenéticos ante lo que parecía ser la mayor de las tormentas. El viento aullaba y el agua caía del oscuro firmamento, la luna quedo cubierta, su brillo opacado por las nubes oscuras como sombras que se cernían sobre la isla.

Algo similar ocurría en la mente de Tigresa. Presentía que aquella repentina quietud solo era la calma que presidia a la tempestad. Algo dentro de sí le dijo que en cualquier momento ambos hombres comenzarían una lucha sin igual. Sus ojos color rojo sangre se fijaban con atención en los dos contrincantes. No sabía porque pero upo que sería Po el primero en atacar. Pero erro su pronóstico.

Selked. Ese nombre y su simple mención le daban asco y despertaban un sentimiento de remordimiento y peligro en su ser, miedo e incluso pasión, pero jamás amor o afecto a partir de aquella noche. Se vio obligada a pronunciar aquel nombre una vez más.

¡Selked, No!-grito la felina en cuanto el felino ataco.

Hacia unos minutos, Po permanecía imperturbable. Como una montaña, sus ojos verdes destellaban de ira e indignación, estaban fijos en aquella pantera, en su sonrisa torcida, sus ojos azules y largos colmillos amarillentos dispuestos a destrozarle la garganta. No lo permitiría. No podía darse el lujo de permitirlo, sería igual que abrirle la puerta al que consideraba su peor enemigo en ese momento, significaría entregarle a Tigresa en bandeja de plata.

_No._

La imagen de ella en el suelo regreso a su mente. Recordó entonces su mirada suplicante y asustada, pero ¿Porque? Po sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, sin importar nada. Sabía que ella jamás dejaría que alguien le pusiera una mano encima, y sin embargo así la había encontrado. Llena de tierra y lagrimas, desprotegida y vulnerable como una cachorrita asustada, aun así intentaba resistirse. Así era como la veía en ese momento: derrotada y sometida, pero además de eso... vio su debilidad. Po pensaba que si alguien era débil no se trataba de tigresa, cuya personalidad explosiva y fría no dejaba relucir más que su disciplina y determinación, pero igual sucedió: ella había sido vencida y forzada por un estúpido felino.

Entonces lo entendió. Su mente comenzó a trabajar al mil por hora, sus manos se crispaban. Ahora lo entendía, ese sentimiento de verla ahí, en esa posición. Su mirada se endureció, había tomado su decisión: si ella estaba débil, el seria su fuerza, su protección. La defendería hasta su último aliento si era necesario, haría cualquier cosa con tal de no volverla a verla asustada y vulnerable.

Contra todo pronóstico, Selked fue el primero en atacar. El grito de Tigresa le lacero los oídos, intento volverse y decirle que solo lo hacía por ellos, pero no hubo tiempo. Sus ojos remplaguearon con furia. Saco las garras y dio un salto hacia el panda.

Pensaba hacerlo de manera rápida, saltar, clavarle las garras, rasgarle la yugular, regresar con su felina; era un buen plan, que a pesar de todo se vio frustrado cuando Po le detuvo las patas en plena trayectoria. Un centímetro, estuvo a un centímetro de rebanarle el cuello a ese oso panzón que se atrevía meterse en sus asuntos.

¿Sorprendido?-dijo Po con una burla cínica.

En realidad Selked si estaba sorprendido, pero no le daría al panda la satisfacción de saberlo. Con fuerza se libero de su agarre y de un empujón saco a Po de la cueva, obligándolo a caer sobre un charco de lodo oscuro y pegajoso.

El se levanto con lentitud, evaluando la situación. Se limpio el rostro y retiro un pegote de barro que estaba en su boca. Un imperceptible gruñido salió de la garganta del úrsido. Tenía el seño fruncido mientras miraba a Selked salir del refugio. Su gran silueta oscura empapándose en la lluvia lo hizo enfurecer. Aquellos ojos de zafiro, que le miraban con una ira asesina solo le dieron más fuerzas, ganas de hacer que él se comiera el polvo.

Ambos machos se emparejaron y sin retirar la mirada comenzaron a trazar círculos en el lodo.

**}{ }{ }{**

¡No puedes hacerme eso! Prometiste venir-Mono estaba enfadado, más que enfadado si era posible.

Ayanna negó con la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver la expresión del primate.

Prometí ayudar, no ir a buscar a un monstruo-dijo ella dando un paso atrás.

Tenemos que buscarlo-recalco él con voz más enérgica-son mis amigos, Po es casi como mi hermano.

Habías dicho que tu hermano era un idiota-le recordó la babuina.

Po es otra clase de hermano ¿Ok?-aclaro el primate intentando que Ayanna no le cambiara el tema.

¿Y la felina? ¿Qué motivos tienes para querer salvarla? ¿Es... tu novia?-dijo Ayanna, casi escupiendo la última palabra.

¡No! Es mi amiga-grito Mono escandalizado, luego de reflexionar unos segundos agrego-: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas celosa?

Ayanna ahogo una exclamación y se llevo las manos al pecho con aire ofendido.

No seas ridículo-se burlo ella- además... ¿Por qué hablamos de esto cuando tus amigos están en peligro?

Pensé que no me ibas a acompañar-dijo el cruzándose de brazos con gesto escéptico.

Cambie de idea-sonrió ella.

Mono dio un grito emocionado y triunfante mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la jungla. La babuina soltó un suspiro de alivio, era mejor acompañarlo que seguir hablando de ese tema en particular.

**}{ }{ }{**

El cielo era un conjunto de lo más caótico de la naturaleza. Incluso las olas se revolvían furiosas hasta llegar a estrellarse contra los troncos de los arboles. Las nubes parecían un remolino aéreo, ciertamente se trataba de un espectáculo impresionante. Claro que nadie podía prestarle atención.

Un dilema enorme se abría paso en la mente de la confundida felina al ver como aquellos a quiénes quería se atacaban de manera frenética y feroz. Querían matarse, de eso no había duda, pero de Po era extraño, por no decir que más bien parecía siniestro. Po, que siempre había sido un poco infantil, tierno y el más compasivo de los guerreros, ahora estaba así, magullado por los golpes, con el rostro casi deformado por la ira y atacando presa de un frenesí casi... salvaje.

No podía permitirlo. Tigresa sabía que debía evitarlo a toda costa, a ella le había costado mucho el aceptar aquella parte primitiva, además de lo que había sacrificado, sus amigos, su moral, incluso su vida. No podía darse el lujo de perder a Po de la misma forma, el era muy importante para ella y no soportaría perder su lado civilizado y amable para remplazarlo por un oso feroz y lleno de ira.

De pronto dejo de importarle el hecho de que su blusa ya no existía y que sus vendas estaban medio rasgadas. Se puso en posición de ataque, como si fuera a cazar. Con un potente impulso de sus patas traseras salió disparada hacia ellos.

Po intentaba mezclar. Experimentar con aquel poder que surgió de alguna parte de su ser. Sus habilidades de kung fu combinadas con una fuerza superior a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. Sus puños se descargaban con furia justiciera sobre el cuerpo duro del felino. El panda sentía doler todo su cuerpo, tanto por los golpes recibidos como por los dados.

Selked casi podía reír. Los golpes del osito dolían más de lo que había esperado, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. Sus músculos, tonificados por todos esos años en la selva, le daban una gran protección y ventaja. Además de su agilidad y velocidad natural. El panda, gordo y grasoso, como él lo había llamado, no era un rival muy digno, en cualquier momento podría derrumbarlo con un golpe. Selked tenía una condición como pocos podrían conseguir con una vida tan civilizada, le era casi imposible cansarse, daba golpes, lanzaba zarpazos e intentaba dar mordidas provocando solo rasguños superficiales en la piel de Po, el panda se cansaba muy rápido, a pesar de la repentina descarga de adrenalina e ira su cuerpo ya estaba perdiendo fuerza y podría perder en cualquier momento...

Tigresa se abalanzo sobre Selked, tacleándolo como un jugador de fut bol americano. Salió de la nada, ninguno de los dos machos la había visto aparecer, solo Po alcanzo a divisar una estela anaranjada que derribaba a Selked. El jaguar se levanto furioso y su mente quedo en blanco al ver a Tigresa en cuatro patas gruñendo y dando rodeos. Entonces ella se levanto del suelo y dando un golpe en el estomago a Selked, se poso al lado de Po.

El panda la miro sorprendido por su reacción. Se acerco a ella para reclamarla ante la mirada adolorida de Selked y así terminar eso de una vez por todas. Cuando iba a rodearla con su brazo ella se lo aparto con un manotazo.

¿Pero qué?-exclamo el sintiendo el rechazo.

Aun no ha terminado, Po-dijo ella con un tono aun más frio que de costumbre.

¿Que falta? Ya lo vencimos-sonrió el panda, pero tigresa no sonreía.

Po-dijo ella con voz comprensiva, aun así no exenta de toda la frialdad- está la selva, su ley no te permitiría dejar al oponente ahí, tirado y débil. Aquí tienes que comer o ser comido. Matarlo o dejar que te mate.

**}{ }{ }{**

Mono y Ayanna ya se fueron, tengo que ir a buscarlos-dijo Cheng.

Víbora se sorprendió al oír aquello, a pesar de su mal humor se acerco para ofreces su apoyo, ella también iría.

Son mis amigos, tengo que ayudarte-suplico ella cuando el gato se negó.

Víbora, debes quedarte-dijo él.

Ella insistió hasta que el felino blanco no tuvo opción más que aceptar.

¿Alguien más se apunta?-pregunto víbora entusiasmada. Los otros se miraron un momento, dudosos. Cheng señalo a Malik, quien solo miraba distraídamente la punta de sus pies.

Tu, perro, vienes-ordeno el felino sonriendo.

¿Porque yo?-exclamo el licaon sorprendido con las manos en el pecho.

Porque tú, querido amigo, me debes una-amenazo Cheng- ¿Acaso no recuerdas el incidente en el rio?

Malik trago saliva al recordar que un día cuando ayudaban a Koba, estaban en el rio. Cheng y el refunfuñaban al verse obligados a trabajar juntos, ponían excusas para estar alejados uno de otro, y así paso todo el día. Mientras Cheng buscaban algo a la orilla del rio, Malik sonrió de manera maliciosa y con un sutil movimiento de su cola hizo tropezar a Cheng, el gato cayó al rio. Al principio Malik reía abiertamente de su broma, entonces se dio cuenta de que Cheng no sabía nadar. Se asusto y salto al agua para salvarlo, pero entonces recordó que él tampoco sabía nadar.

El perro comenzó a gritar y a pedir ayuda, pero el ñu estaba muy lejos de ahí. Malik comenzó a bracear de manera torpe y muy lenta, le costaba mucho evitar ser arrastrado por la corriente. Perdió de vista a Cheng cuando se sumergió por cuarta vez en las turbulentas aguas del rio. Entonces sintió que una mano firme le sujetaba el pellejo del cuello, cosa que le recordó a su mama.

Gracias, Koba-dijo tosiendo. Malik estaba sentado en una roca con los ojos cerrados- Pero perdimos a Cheng, fue mi culpa, todo por una estúpida broma. Ojala pudiera volver a verlo, haría cualquier cosa por verlo vivo otra vez, incluso seria su sirviente.

Me halagas perrito-respondió una voz ligeramente más aguda que la del antílope.

El perro abrió los ojos de inmediato y se encontró con un triunfante gato sonriendo frente a él.

¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Pensé que te ahogabas!-gruño el canino.

Oye, que sea un gato no significa que no sepa nadar-explico Cheng con una sonrisa, luego añadió de manera sarcástica-: quizá algún día pueda enseñarte a ti a nadar de perrito.

Está bien-dijo al fin el canino.

Perfecto-exclamo víbora al ver que Malik había aceptado.

Yo no puedo ir-interrumpió Mik.

¿Porque, si se puede saber?- cuestiono Cheng.

Porque tengo que proteger a Koba, es mi propósito-dijo el caballo.

Protegerlo de que-refunfuño el gato.

No te importa, el ya está un poco viejo y necesita mi protección, no los puede acompañar, y Gus estará ocupado ayudándome-declaro el caballo. El gato se encogió de hombros, el, víbora y Malik salieron de la tienda.

Cuando sus tres figuras se perdieron en la oscuridad, Koba se levanto y dio a Mik un golpe en la nuca

Porque dices que soy viejo-le reclamo con cierta burla.

Era la mejor manera de librarnos de ellos-se explico Mik. Gus subió al hombro de Koba y los tres salieron de la tienda.

**}{ }{ }{**

Entiende que esta no es tu pelea-rugió Tigresa dando unos pasos y apuntando con su dedo índice el pecho del panda.

Se volvió mi pelea cuando lo vi toqueteándote-grito Po señalando a Selked, que seguía tirado en el barro con pensamientos tan retorcidos que lo mantenían fuera del mundo real, aunque solo por un corto tiempo.

Fue culpa mía-dijo ella- yo lo empecé y tengo que terminarlo, no te metas.

No puedes detenerme-dijo el panda adoptando una posición de kung fu.

Claro que puedo, lo sabes-ella estaba enojada, pero se tranquilizo y dijo-: Dime porque, Po ¿Que quieres probar enfrentándote a Selked?

Yo...-po vacilo un instante.

Miles de imágenes cruzaban por su mente. Momento importantes, chom-gom, Gogmen, el palacio de jade. Muchos momentos que jamás podría olvidar.

Yo-prosiguió- Sabes que te quiero, y que no soy muy bueno con muchas cosas, que no soy el mejor panda que has conocido.

Po..-interrumpió ella, el volteo a verla esperanzado de que hubiera entendido el mensaje- tu eres el único panda que conozco.

Sí, pero ese no es el punto-agrego con frustración- lo que quiero decir es que nunca tuve el valor de decirte que te amo.

Tigresa se sintió sorprendida, casi en shock al oír aquella confesión. El panda tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante un momento eterno y hermoso.

Tigresa, te vi allá, estabas perdiendo-dijo po en medio del silencio- jamás pude decirte todo lo que en realidad sentía- Se volteo al ver que el jaguar se levantaba del suelo entre gemidos, luego miro a Tigresa y dijo-: ahora déjame que te lo demuestre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**Bum**

**A que no esperaban eso ¿o sí? **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que tengan paciencia para esperar el capitulo y el próximo desenlace de esta historia, porque, así es, ya casi termina, casi, no falta mucho, pero tampoco falta poquito XD, que confuso.**

**Espero los reviews, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, preguntas, gritos de alabanza al TiPo , sus felices de seos para Selked (por "buenos deseos" entiéndase "Mandar a ese felino de ojos azules a los niveles más profundos del infierno, duat, inframundo y que Ke-pa una fuerzas con lord Shen para torturar al jaguar hasta que no lo soporte mas" XD)**

**La segunda parte llegara antes de lo que esperan.**

**Capitulo 10: Predador y presa parte 2: El ojo del huracan**

**Hasta luego.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Por fin el tan esperado capitulo 10.**

**Me alegra al fin tener este capítulo y no haber tardado tanto en subirlo, siento que este les va a gustar mucho.**

**Capitulo 10: Predador y presa parte 2: el ojo del huracán**

* * *

><p><em>En ese momento, ¿quién era exactamente el que se encontraba en peligro? Se sintió poderosa. Su vida fantasma había dejado de burlarse de ella para deslizarse bajo su piel y dominarla. Esta era ella en realidad: no la presa, sino el predador.<em>

_Volvía a sentirse un animal salvaje y libre. Ya no había dudas secretas que la despedazaban y amenazaban con ahogarla. _

* * *

><p>Malik avanzaba por los arboles, apartaba las ramas y las hojas que le obstaculizaban el paso. Con su grandioso olfato<p>

escrutaba el aire y todo el terreno buscando a sus amigos. Ayanna y Mono se les habían adelantado mucho, ya debían haber recorrido un buen tramo antes de que a Cheng se le ocurriera ir tras ellos.

Los tres atravesaban el oscuro bosque con velocidad, empapándose con la lluvia que caía furiosa a la tierra. Era una tormenta excepcional, como ninguna otra. Las nubes, las olas, los rayos, truenos, viento, cielo y tierra se habían convertido de pronto en una irrefrenable fuerza de destrucción.

Ellos corrían y reptaban por el suelo fangoso embarrándose del mugriento lodo oscuro a cada paso que daban.

Un rayo penetro en la oscuridad y un trueno partió el silencio de la noche. Víbora lanzo un grito al ver a las dos figuras acercarse. Tenían aspecto pequeño, de baja estatura. Sus sombras se proyectaban de manera escalofriante con enormes cuernos, verrugas y mechones de pelo sucio ondeando al viento. Conforme mas se acercaban mas se notaba su fealdad y suciedad.

Otro rayo cayó iluminando los rostros de las creaturas.

Malik lanzo un aullido, Cheng gruño con los pelos de punta y víbora grito.

Cállense-ordeno una voz, de alguno de los dos seres.

Los tres se quedaron paralizados al oír la voz y la convicción con que había pronunciado aquella orden.

¿Mono?-exclamo víbora mirando a la figura más robusta, luego se volvió hacia la otra- ¿Ayanna?

Los dos asintieron y comenzaron a quitarse un montón de hojas y ramas de encima.

¿Quien creías que era?-dijo Ayanna con desdén burlón retirándose una rama del cabello.

No sé- respondió víbora encogiéndose de hombros, bueno si tuviera hombros.

¿Qué hacían ustedes aquí?-quiso saber mono.

Los buscábamos- respondió Cheng.

Ayúdenos, ahora que están aquí- pidió Ayanna con una mirada suplicantemente tierna.

Vamos-exclamo Malik y se hecho a correr a cuatro patas por la selva. Los demás no tuvieron tiempo de responder, escucharon un rugido y salieron corriendo.

**}{ }{ }{**

Ahora déjame que te lo demuestre.- dijo Po con un tono firme, pero en su mirada se notaba lo suplicante de su petición.

No, Po- dijo ella con un sollozo ahogado. No quería que fuera él quien se enfrentara a Selked, ni siquiera era cosa de orgullo, no le importaba eso, lo que en realidad quería era protegerlo, mantenerlo a salvo.

No me detendré, tigresa- dijo él mientras le daba la espalda.

Ella se quedo mirando al vacio, al tiempo que Po se encaraba a Selked. El jaguar estaba de pie, su figura imponente, un poco más alta que Po, se iluminaba con la luz de los rayos. El guerrero dragón apretó los puños al punto de encajarse las uñas en la carne.

Segundo round-murmuro para sí mismo cerrando los parpados, para luego volver a abrirlos y enfocar al felino que se acercaba a él con peligrosa lentitud.

El viento sacudía los arboles e incluso arrancaba algunas ramas. El aire frio y la lluvia golpeaban a Po y le congelaban el pelaje blanco y negro. Se notaban su mirada que no cedería fácilmente. Selked se quedo quieto con todos los trabajados músculos en tensión al ver los extraños movimientos del panda.

Po comenzó. Adopto una posición que Selked desconocía. Era una pose de kung fu, la del estilo del dragón, pero tenía algo diferente, muy sutil y aun así Tigresa logro notarlo.

Enfurecido, Selked lanzo un rugido atronador, al tiempo que caía otro rayo, la pantera dio un salto felino, estuvo en el aire unos instantes y aterrizo en el suelo. Parpadeo sorprendido. Había fallado su salto perfecto. Se levanto con un salto al estilo shaolin, que quien sabe de dónde aprendió. Sus facciones estaban crispadas por la ira. Con un gesto demasiado dramático saco las garras provocando un sonido similar al que se hace al desenvainar un cuchillo, Tigresa se sobresalto en su lugar, Po abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo ni hizo nada más.

El guerrero dragón mantenía firme su extraña pose, daba algunos pasos conforme Selked se acercaba. El jaguar estaba totalmente cegado por la ira salvaje de saber que estaba perdiendo ¡Con un panda! El gran felino depredador estaba perdiendo contra un estúpido oso vegetariano. No podía permitir algo así. Ya no se trataba solo de Tigresa, ahora era algo personal.

La lluvia le empapaba la cara al igual que el amargo sudor cada vez que intentaba dar un zarpazo a Po. El felino gruñía cada vez que el panda esquivaba sus estocadas y golpes. Parecía que más bien estaba luchando contra el aire.

Tigresa observaba a distancia prudencial. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba, le exigía que no se metiera. Una parte profunda de su mente y recuerdos le aconsejaban quedarse quieta disfrutando de la función, una parte de ella pensaba que incluso era lindo ver a los dos machos matándose por ella. En parte era cierto, le hacía sentirse halagada, querida, necesitada...

Siempre fue muy solitaria, incluso durante el tiempo que estuvo en el palacio de jade. Era su naturaleza. Los tigres en los inicios del tiempo eran felinos solitarios y orgullosos, no como los leones que trabajaban en equipo y compartían la cena. No, los tigres vivían solos y establecían territorios propios, incluso las hembras. Los machos eran vagabundos, cazadores errantes que no tenían más que esperar a que la hembra entrara en celo para aparecerse, tener hijos y seguir caminando. Así era antes. Las tigresas tenían sus cachorros, los cuidaban para que al final ellos mismos las despojaran de sus tierras. A pesar de todo las tigresas tenían el control de todo ese escaso esquema social, la hembra era quien decidía cuando aparearse y con quien.

Selked estaba perdiendo la nula paciencia, es más, ya no le quedaba nada. Sus labios se fruncían al igual que sus ojos dilatados e inyectados en sangre, parecía un psicópata. Había sangre en sus garras, sus colmillos empapados de saliva espesa y asquerosa salpicaban junto a la lluvia.

Po no estaba tan mal, pero aun así se encontraba herido. Algunos golpes no eran nada, los zarpazos eran lo que le preocupaba.

Tenía algunos rasguños cruzando por su barriga y sus brazos. Jadeaba al respirar, su aliento podía verse gracias al frio que provocaba la tormenta.

El panda lanzo un golpe con el codo directo al rostro de Selked, éste vio venir el ataque e intento evitarlo, pero fallo. El codo de Po dio en el abdomen del jaguar dejando un moratón invisible en su piel. El felino gimió y se palpo la zona afectada, no era nada grave, pero debía ser más rápido. Se decidió a usar el arma secreta.

Le dirigió a Po una mirada furibunda antes de salir corriendo directo al cobijo de los arboles.

El panda grito emocionado por su victoria. El gato negro estaba huyendo, el había vencido.

"_Aun no termina"-_ pensó Tigresa al ver la repentina retirada de Selked.

¡Eso es, huye gato cobarde!-alardeaba Po gritando a los cuatro vientos- ¡Te lo ganaste por enfrentarte al poderbilisimo guerrero dragón!

La felina sabia que aquello aun no se había terminado, al contrario, estaba lejos de terminar. Lo presentía, era un conocimiento antiguo, extraño y remoto que procedía de algún lugar oscuro de sus recuerdos primarios, los instintos. Sabía exactamente lo que Selked quería hacer, lo que iba a hacer. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror al divisar el sutil movimiento de las hojas en la oscuridad.

¡Po!-grito ella horrorizada- ¡Aléjate de ahí!

Po se volvió hacia ella pero hizo caso omiso a su advertencia, no sabía lo mismo que ella había aprendido con Selked en los días que compartió con él. Ella sabía lo que el felino planeaba y Po no tenía idea.

El velo negro de la noche se rasgo con violencia por un rayo que había caído demasiado cerca de él. En ese momento un rugido retumbo en la tierra uniéndose al trueno como si fuera su gemelo.

Po apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

**}{ }{ }{**

¿Todo listo, Gus?-pregunto el antílope subiendo su enorme cuerpo en la cubierta.

Casi, seria más fácil si Mik ayudara-se quejo el arácnido. El caballo bufo y se levanto hasta llegar con Gus. Ambos reiniciaron la labor, la araña tenía razón, era más rápido con el equino ayudándole. El caballo era más fuerte y así ambos pudieron terminar antes de lo que hubieran esperado.

¡Listo!-exclamo triunfante el arácnido bajando a los pies del ñu, Mik lo siguió.

Muy bien- dijo complacido Koba.

Vámonos -murmuró Mik presintiendo algo que los demás no podían.

¿Cuál es la prisa?-dijo Koba subiendo sus pesuñas sobre una mesa.

La tormenta-respondió el caballo.

¿Y qué va a pasarle a Ayanna, y a Malik?- cuestiono Gus preocupado.

El ñu hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia.

Ellos ya tomaron su decisión, déjalos ir-respondió. Gus quedo desconcertado por aquellas palabras, se quedo callado y se alejo a un lugar más aislado.

**}{ }{ }{**

Los filosos colmillos blancos de Selked refulgían como dos rayos. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas al momento del ataque. Fue muy rápido y satisfactorio, como la cacería. Su plan era sencillo, ocultarse en las sombras hasta conseguir que el panda estuviera tan distraído que así podría atacarlo en algún punto mortal. Así fue, le rasgo directo en el cuello. Un corte fino en la garganta, eso era todo.

Tigresa grito con horror al ver como el cuerpo de Po caía al suelo, empapándose de lodo. Su cuerpo le pesaba, sus piernas se tambalearon al momento en que retiro la mano de su cuello, vio sangre y un segundo después estaban en el suelo.

La felina sollozaba, gritaba al cielo. Su tristeza era tan inmensa que solo podía ser comparada con su furia. Estaba enojada en serio, tanta era la ira que sentía que podría matar a ese jaguar... En realidad no era tan mala idea.

Listo-escucho la voz eufórica de Selked, sus pasos casi imperceptibles le tronaban en los oídos como cañonazos- Esta hecho, gatita, ahora... ¿En qué estábamos?

Le asqueaba ese felino de ojos azules. Su cuerpo le causaba una repugnancia como ninguna otra cosa. Aquella mirada cargada de felicidad ante la muerte de Po, simplemente le odiaba.

Apretaba los puños con ira. Sus ojos de pronto se volvieron más oscuros y profundos de lo que eran. Perdieron un poco el brillo que la oscuridad les proporcionaba. Se le ensombreció el rostro y miro con una sonrisa asesina al jaguar que comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones.

Me alegra que te quites eso-dijo con voz cristalina y amable.

Selked sonrió con malicia y la lujuria en sus zafiros. Siguió con la acción hasta que escucho la voz de Tigresa. Esta vez más amenazante, grave e incluso más enojada.

Porque no quiero que los ensucies-dijo ella apretando los dientes. Selked tardo un momento en comprender.

Tigresa saco las garras y con la velocidad de la luz salió disparada hacia él.

Lo recordó. En el momento en que vio a Po tendido en el suelo. Recordó los orígenes, los tigres que tenían territorios los defendían, no cualquiera podía arrebatarlos. Antes todos creían en el tigre como una bestia furibunda y sin sentimientos, pero se equivocaban. Se trataba de seres complejos, llenos de pensamientos y emociones más allá del hambre y la supervivencia. Eran fríos en sus momentos, pero con un pequeño incentivo podían explotar sus emociones acumuladas. Las hembras eran protectoras con su hogar y familiares. Siempre procuraban su bienestar, sin importar las consecuencias. Ninguna hembra estaba indefensa, lo recordaba bien, cuando la felina deseaba aparearse ella era quien desidia cuando, si el macho intentaba hacerlo antes de tiempo ganaba la paliza de su vida. Si deseaban arrebatarle su territorio saldrían gravemente heridos, pero su familia, si algún animal se metía con su familia podía darse por muerto. A pesar de todo el tigre no permitía la muerte del ser amado, no sin al menos tomar venganza.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al momento. No gruño, ni rugió, nada, ningún aviso ni advertencia para que Selked se diera cuenta. Ella fue directo al punto. Sus garras arañaron el tronco de Selked, le dejaron graves heridas en el pecho. El retrocedía confundido por la reacción de la felina. Cuando lo entendió, que él no era su verdadero amor, ni siquiera su macho alfa, se defendió con tanta fuerza que casi la mata. Casi.

Ella le daba golpes potentes y dejaba marcados sus nudillos en el cuerpo desnudo de Selked. Los zarpazos sangraban oscureciendo aun más su pelaje. Poco a poco sus ojos azules se encendieron de furia y de un salto le dio a tigresa un zarpazo en el abdomen. Ella se arrodillo en la tierra húmeda con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Tenía la mano firme sobre la parte afectada. El jaguar se acerco a ella con perfecto equilibrio para descargar un golpe mortal, ya no le importaba quien fuera ni lo que había sentido por ella, lo había traicionado, abandonado por un vegetariano, merecía al muerte.

Lo siento-dijo ella en un susurro lamentable cuando sintió la presencia de Selked, junto a ella el jaguar ya tenía las afiladas garras levantadas en lo alto de su cuello desnudo.

**}{ }{ }{**

Malik guiaba a los demás atreves del bosque. Su confiable nariz canina olfateaba el aire para ubicarse en aquel caótico ambiente. La lluvia y el olor húmedo que dejaban en el aire llegaban a confundirlo de vez en cuando pero siempre encontraba el regreso.

Malik, espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo entre jadeos Cheng.

¿Quién es el perro guía aquí?- cuestiono el canino. Al no obtener respuestas asintió satisfecho y siguió su camino.

¿A dónde vamos?-quiso saber Ayanna.

Al campamento-respondió Malik.

¿Por qué?-Mono se detuvo en seco, no se movió y obligo a los demás a detenerse. Malik se les quedo viendo indicándoles con los ojos que se movieran, pero nadie hizo caso.

Vamos rápido-suplico el licaon- nos van a dejar.

Mono encarno una ceja y lo miro con gesto escéptico.

Explícate-ordeno al ver que Malik vacilaba. El perro trago saliva.

Mik y Koba quieren irse de la isla y dejarlos aquí para que Selked termine con ustedes-revelo Malik balbuceando por los nervios- lo planearon todo, solo que no dijeron nada.

¿Y cómo es que lo sabes tú?-exclamo furioso el primate adelantándose al resto y acusando al canino. El perro gimió desesperado y agacho las orejas.

Yo los espiaba- respondió con un chillido canino- yo me escondía en la tienda y espiaba todas sus conversaciones, Ayanna, fue culpa de ellos que Dillon muriera.

Los ojos dorados de la bubuina se humedecieron con la simple mención de su antiguo prometido.

¿Por qué dices eso?-grito Mono mas furioso que nunca- ¿Que hicieron Malik?

**}{ }{ }{**

Selked se detuvo repentinamente. Tigresa tenía los ojos cerrados, hinchados por las lagrimas, esperando el golpe que pondría fin a su existencia, pero no llego. Levanto la vista y lo vio.

Po estaba sujetando el cuello de Selked con sus manos. El jaguar forcejeaba intentando zafarse del firme agarre de Po. Sus pies estaban inquietos. Al final dio una patada en la barriga del panda, este soltó el cuello del jaguar y ambos cayeron jadeantes, Selked por la falta de oxigeno que le provoco la asfixia, y Po por el esfuerzo que hizo, había perdido mucha sangre.

Tigresa no tuvo mucho tiempo de emocionarse, de celebrar que el aun estaba vivo. Mientras la lluvia caía sobre su rostro vio como Selked se levantaba vacilante sujetándose del tronco de un árbol empapado.

Es todo tuyo-dijo Po. Tigresa en realidad le había leído los labios, lo entendió al instante. Olvidándose de su propio y punzante dolor se puso en pie y de un salto alcanzo a Selked. Comenzó la verdadera lucha salvaje. Ambos estaban agazapados contra la tierra, observándose mutuamente, caminaban en círculos sin despegar la vista del otro. Tigresa calculaba sus probabilidades, el era más fuerte, grande, pero estaba agotado y ella era mas rápida y ágil.

Las patas de tigresa se crisparon en la tierra, llenándose las garras de lodo. Levanto la vista como si le hubiera llegado una revelación. Agacho las orejas y frunció la nariz de forma que pareciera más amenazante. Selked la emitió, pero su rostro oscuro se notaba diferente, deformado por cuatro líneas paralelas en la mejilla derecha, ella sonrió al verlas.

Parecía que la tormenta empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba. Los rayos se hacían más frecuentes, las olas tenían más alcance en tierra, el cielo era un hervidero de ira natural. Los dos felinos seguían trazando círculos, Po se sujetaba el cuello justo en donde estaba el corte observaba medio horrorizado como tigresa se enfrentaba a Selked.

Nunca vio nada igual. Tigresa estaba en tal sincronía con su parte más salvaje que logro combinarlas a la perfección con su estilo de pelea de kung fu. Sus movimientos fluidos y poderosos a los que estaba acostumbrado no eran nada comparado con lo que presenciaba en esos momentos. La maestra daba piruetas, saltos, patadas, golpes y zarpazos. Algunas dentelladas en el cuerpo de Selked ya le sangraban, había despertado algo en ella, algo poderoso y descontrolado, que aun así Tigresa manejaba a la perfección.

Selked se veía agotado e indefenso. No le quedaba otra más que huir. Así lo hizo, se hecho a correr n cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Esta vez no se trataba de un plan truculento, era un huida real. Tigresa gruño y se dispuso a seguirlo. Recordó a Po y se olvido del felino asqueroso.

Llego a su lado y lo abrazo con ternura. Un abrazo cálido en aquel ambiente frio. Ambos lo disfrutaron, lo gozaron como nunca antes. Ella tenía lagrimas recorriéndole la cara, el comenzaba a reír y llorar de igual manera.

Pensé que estabas muerto-admitió ella con una sonrisa llorosa.

No fue eso-dijo el guerrero dragón para tranquilizarla- es que me toque el cuello y cuando vi la sangre me desmaye.

Tigresa soltó una risita nerviosa y le abrazo la cabeza otra vez.

Eres un cobarde-dijo sin soltar su regordeta cabeza.

Tal vez un poco, pero no como él... ¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto él. La felina arqueo una ceja, po no podía haberse perdido aquello.

Cómo es que no lo viste-exclamo ella.

No tengo idea, mi mente suele divagar cuando...- el panda señalo el escote que Selked había hecho en las vendas de Tigresa. Ella se ruborizo de forma que incluso su pelaje lo dejaba relucir.

Eres un patán-murmuro ella apartando la mano de Po.

Dime que paso ¿Te desahogaste por completo? -suplico él.

Está bien-sonrió Tigresa- lo resumiré, ¿Acaso ves su cuerpo sangrante por algún lado?

Po rio un poco y la miro con sus ojos verdes hermosos de esmeralda.

Veo que te reprimiste-comento él.

Levántate, creo que debo ir a buscar a los chicos para pedir disculpas- Ella sujeto el brazo de Po y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie. Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando sintió una mano húmeda en su brazo, en su muñeca. Se volvió mirando en sus ojos del color de la selva.

Sin decir más se acercaron con emoción frenética. Sus corazones les suplicaban aquello, la cercanía. Los rayos caían y los truenos podían romperle los tímpanos a cualquiera, pero no podían fastidiar ese momento maravilloso. Las gotas frías les empapaban el rostro. Ambos sonrieron y sin previo aviso se juntaron. Sus labios se movían reclamando aquello que siempre les había pertenecido, aquello que nadie más que ellos podía sentir. Tigresa lo sintió dentro de sí misma, un calor agradable y embriagador, esta vez no era instinto, ni necesidad física, no era simple supervivencia. Esta vez era real, era querer, necesidad de estar juntos, de protegerse, de amarse.

**}{ }{ }{**

Te dije que debimos irnos antes- grito Mik. Koba refunfuño y bufo exhalando vaho al sentir el desesperante y violento vaivén del mar. Las olas estaban furiosas, apenas habían salido, acababan de embarcarse cuando lo vieron. En la orilla de la playa había una figura delgada y oscura, como una sombra que les hacia señales con las garras.

Jajá-rio el ñu- el gatito regreso.

Mik dirigió el barco hacia el felino. Era una locura regresar, cerca de la playa las olas se volvían más agresivas, pero aun así no iban a dejar ahí a uno de los suyos. Estaban a unos metros de la playa, pero no importo Selked dio un salto y con trabajo alcanzo a llegar a la cubierta del barco.

Qué bueno que decides unirte-dijo cínico el caballo.

Me alegra-resoplo la pantera.

Vámonos Mik, ya estamos completos-dijo Koba. El equino retorno su curso.

Una vez adentrados en el mar pareció calmarse el clima, las nubes negras seguían arremolinándose en el cielo, pero aun peor, el agua también se arremolinaba.

Mik sofoco un grito al ver a donde se dirigía, no había escapatoria, ya estaban en el ojo del huracán.

Da vuelta-ordeno el ñu. Mik sudaba por el esfuerzo de dirigir el barco, no era fácil y la corriente era muy fuerte. Selked se acerco y ayudo a Mik a conservar el curso. Sus esfuerzos sirvieron de nada ya que en menos de un minuto se escucho un crujido. El timón se había roto y ya no tenían forma de dirigir el barco.

Los cuatro navegantes gritaron cuando el barco se sumergió en aquel mar de desesperación, traición... y remolinos.

**}{ }{ }{**

La isla estaba devastada. Árboles arrancados de raíz, lodo por todos lados, agua de lluvia hasta en los cocos. Aun así era el amanecer más hermoso que hubieran visto jamás.

Permanecían agarrados de las manos sonriendo mientras el astro rey emergía del mar. Sus corazones rebosantes de felicidad.

Ellos estaban sentados en la playa, dorada por la luz del sol naciente. No lo soportaron más, en un lugar tan bello, con ese ambiente... Se acercaron y comenzaron a juntar los labios para darse un beso...

¡Al fin!-ambos se sobre saltaron al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas.

¡Los encontré!- exclamo otra vez Malik dando golpes a la arena con su cola.

Jamás dude de Ti-dijo Cheng dando le ha Malik una palmadita en la espalda.

Si lo hiciste-respondió el canino- dijiste que iba en la dirección equivocada y que mi nariz estaba más defectuosa que...

El licaon dejo la frase en el aire cuando se percato de la posición de Po y Tigresa, sonrió de forma picara, pero no dijo nada.

¡Po, Tigresa!-dijo víbora dándoles a ambos un abrazo tan fuerte que casi los deja sin aire.

¡Chicos!-grito Po eufórico por la aparición de sus compañeros.

Deben venir de inmediato-dijo Ayanna.

¿Por qué?-cuestiono Tigresa un poco frustrada por la interrupción.

Porque Grulla lo logro-repodando Mono.

¿Qué?-exclamo Po.

Ya llego el rescate, y no imaginan quien vino-dijo víbora sonriendo.

No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que los siete llegaran a la playa oriental (no es que las pudieran distinguir, pero así es más fácil ubicar que hay más playas :D). El sol ya había salido y el lugar estaba radiante. A lo lejos divisaron un barco que proyectaba una silueta poco usual, se veía majestuoso a la luz del sol.

Un ave marina les estaba esperando en la orilla con un bote. El se alegro al ver llegar a los náufragos. Todos subieron y ayudaron a remar. No demoraron casi nada en llegar al barco, un barco japonés. La tripulación consistía en muchas aves marítimas, algunos búfalos y... Un camarón.

¡Yijiro!-exclamó la felina.

El samurái respondió a su nombre y se acerco a los recién llegados, ordeno a un búfalo que llevara algo que los demás no escucharon.

Maestros, me alegra que los hayamos encontrado-dijo él con sinceridad.

También a nosotros nos alegra que nos hayan encontrado a tiempo- dijo Víbora con una sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo llego el búfalo con una camisa de navegante, de mangas holgadas y color blanco, además de un chaleco café un poco más pequeño.

¿Para qué es eso Yijiro?-pregunto Tigresa.

Para ti, noble guerrera-respondió el camarón con naturalidad.

No hace falta-respondió ella rechazando al ropa que le ofrecían.

Maestra Tigresa, ¿se da cuenta de su estado?-cuestiono Yijiro arqueando una ceja. Claro que Tigresa conocía su estado, sucia, salvaje, llena de lodo y sangre... Yijiro señalo su pecho, Tigresa lo imito y se dio cuenta de su estado. Avergonzada por su descuido, agradeciendo la ropa se retiro para ponérsela.

Po se acerco a Yijiro.

¿Sabes? Creo que después de esta experiencia Tigresa podría estar más interesada en ti- comento Po.

¿Por qué dices eso, guerrero dragón?-pregunto el samurái intententando que no se notara su emoción.

Pues porque durante este viaje ella se vio muy atraída hacia los mariscos-continuo el panda mirando a Tigresa.

¿En serio?-cuestiono esperanzado el camarón.

Claro, no dejo de comer pescado en todo el viaje-respondió Po sonriendo mientras su mirada permanecía fija en Tigresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y…. Ya termino el capitulo 10. Tal vez piensen que ya se acabo y la verdad es que... Noooo, aun no jaja. Aun falta un poquito más. Fuera de eso, Selked al fin tuvo su merecido, se que no fue la mejor de las muertes pero quería recalcar que era un cobarde que solo estaba con Tigresa por cuestiones físicas, más que emocionales, les parece bien?<strong>

**Sean pacientes, por favor.**

**Dejen sus reviews, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido.**

**Capitulo 11: no quiero hablar de eso.**

**Hasta luego**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola.**

**Después de todo al fin termine el capitulo 11. Estoy segura de que a la mayoría ya se lo olvido la aparición de Grulla y Mantis en esta historia (lo digo porque a mí también se me habían olvidado xD), aun así aquí están sus "aventuras" de viaje. Espero les guste :D**

**Capitulo 11: No quiero hablar de eso.**

* * *

><p><em>Cualquiera que busque su camino en el mundo primero debe admitir que no sabe dónde está.<em>

_Las vidas son como los ríos, van a donde deben ir, no a donde queremos que vallan._

_Uno suele hallar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo._

* * *

><p>Grulla se estiro unos minutos antes de salir del camarote que le habían asignado. Se ajusto el sombrero de paja y se dirigió a la habitación de mantis. Aun no entendía porque mantis necesitaba un camarote propio. Toco la puerta con insistencia hasta que escucho el quejido de su amigo insecto.<p>

Ya voy-dijo Mantis desde adentro. Grulla espero unos minutos antes de que Mantis saliera por fin.

Los dos se dirigieron a la parte superior del barco, en donde estaba el resto de la tripulación del barco de Yijiro. Qué suerte había tenido Grulla de toparse con ellos. Mientras caminaba intentaba olvidar todo lo que le había sucedido en aquel desagradable viaje pero no podía, las imágenes de esos sucesos seguían fijas en su mente.

Todo había empezado esa mañana desastrosa en que Mantis no dejaba de hablar de sus novias y le daba un "manual de recuperar chicas en 1000 simples pasos" al pobre de Grulla. Mientras volaba por el enorme océano se preguntaba sin cesar qué le estaría sucediendo a sus amigos. Se le notaba cansado por la falta de sueño. Toda la noche había estado aleteando y planeado sobre el mar, y aun le parecía muy poco, la inmensidad del agua bajo sus pies le causaba la sensación de que no había avanzado nada en toda la noche.

Y después de suplicar durante una semana, darle ramos y ramos de flores, y cantarle una serenata... Sera tuya otra vez-Grulla ignoraba, o trataba de ignorar a su molesto compañero y a sus experiencias- créeme, después de la serenata nadie podrá arrebatártela... a menos que ella se valla por voluntad propia...

El labio de mantis comenzaba a temblar, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, aun así conservaba una imagen tranquila y estable...

¡Porque, Lys! ¡Porque!-sollozaba el insecto al recordar su...experiencia- Hice todo lo que pediste... ¡Porque...!

El maestro Grulla sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecerle la cabeza y a rodar por su pico. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados se fruncieron y por poco arroja a su compañero al mar... De hecho lo hizo.

Retiro su sombrero con una pata, con la otra sujeto al insecto y lo arrojo al mar. Se encontraba a una altura considerable, algunas nubes tapaban su visión así que no alcanzo a ver cuando mantis cayó al agua, ni siquiera escucho el grito agudo de su amigo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se lanzo en picada hacia el agua. Por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la expresión sorprendida de su amigo al caer. Aleteo con más fuerza para poder alcanzar a Mantis antes de que cayera.

Al principio no había querido creer lo que veía, posiblemente fuera un espejismo provocado por el hambre, el sueño y la desesperación. Cuando aterrizo ahí se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era real.

Se trataba de otra isla. Una masa terrestre en medio del océano. Al contrario de la isla en donde sus amigos habían terminado, esa isla estaba llena de comida, los arboles tenían tantas frutas que algunas ramas se doblaban. El dulce aroma de algunos cítricos penetraba en las fosas nasales de Grulla, era un olor agradable, suave, amaba el olor de las frutas y las flores aunque estuvieran llenas de polen...

Estornudo como nunca en su vida ¡Lo había olvidado! Como había sido tan tonto, tan torpe para olvidar que ¡Era alérgico al polen! Siguió produciendo estornudos sonoros y repetitivos durante un buen rato. Se cubría el pico con las alas para no

respirar el polen, pero no podía. Para cualquier lugar al que se dirigiera había flores de colores vivos y chillones con embriagadores perfumes y ¡Polen!

Grulla echo a correr para llegar a algún lugar alejado de las flores. Aleteaba de vez en cuando para poder respirar sin estornudar. El camino el pareció eterno, pero al final llego a un playa. La brisa marina y el aire húmedo le limpiaron los pulmones, inhalo con lentitud y luego exhalo, se sentía tan bien. Disfruto de aquel paisaje, exceptuando el incidente con las flores, esa isla era un paraíso. Voló hacia un árbol y abrió una naranja con un golpe, comenzó a comerla ¡Estaba deliciosa! Refrescante y sabrosa. Si él hubiera querido habría podido quedarse ahí por siempre, sin preocupaciones, más que sus alergias... Sí, eso sería un problema, pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba...

Mientras el jugo cítrico le escurría por el pico, recordó con los ojos abiertos de par en par porque había terminado ahí. Dejo la naranja caer y se hecho a volar, tenía que encontrar a Mantis antes de que fuera tarde, tal vez incluso ya era tarde.

Una liana se enredo en su pata cuando volaba por encima de los arboles. Luego otra, y otra. Se vio lleno de cuerdas que le sujetaban firmemente el cuerpo entero, en cuanto pensó que no podría ponerse peor, se puso peor. Las cuerdas que lo presionaban comenzaron a tirar de él hasta hacerlo caer de manera estrepitosa en el suelo.

Grulla gimió por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, su sombrero cayo de su cabeza y se perdió en el bosque cuando comenzó a ser arrastrado por la tierra. Algunas piedrecillas se le encajaban en el cuerpo causándole un dolor punzante en las alas. Todo el camino permaneció con los ojos cerrados, no quería que le diera una infección por tierra en los ojos.

Abrió los parpados cuando sintió que se había detenido y entonces enfoco su vista en sus captores. Eran de baja estatura, su piel era color café avellana y sus rostros estaban llenos de pinturas en diferentes patrones, algunos muy complicados y hermosos, otros eran escasas líneas en la cara.

¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Déjenme ir!-exclamo el maestro revolviéndose en la tierra olvidándose por completo de las alergias, el polvo, las bacterias, la inmunda suciedad, los gérmenes, las enfermedades...

Domnaba-dijo uno de esos extraños pajarillos.

Grulla enmudeció intentando comprender el significado de aquella palabra. Después intercambiar unas palabras igual de desconcertantes, los aborígenes siguieron arrastrando al maestro por el suelo.

Conforme avanzaban Grulla se preguntaba cómo era que aquellos pájaros tan pequeños podían arrastrarlo por todo ese recorrido. No eran más de seis. Eran pajaritos, caminaban en dos patas y arrastraban al maestro con su largo pico de color café oscuro. El ave se pregunto si acaso tenían alas, porque en realidad no las podía notar con su plumaje grueso y las pinturas que les recorrían el cuerpo entero.

Delphies paortaios- pronuncio uno de los pájaros cuando se encontró con otros iguales, pero con patrones de tatuajes diferentes.

Cuando escucho eso, el pájaro más alto se adelanto y lanzo un graznido. Otros cinco respondieron a su llamado y ayudaron a los seis a transportar a grulla, mejor dicho, arrastrar a grulla.

Llegaron a un prado. Una parte de la selva mas despejada llena de graciosas casitas de madera y techos de hojas, había muchos más pajarillos de aquellos. Algunos cargaban cosas sobre sus espaladas, todos estaban ocupados, otros más hacían algo con un montón de fibra extraída de las hojas. Se notaban muy atareados, podría decirse que incluso los niños... Si es que hubiera sabido cuales eran niños pues todos eran casi del mismo tamaño, todos eran pequeños, pero algunos eran más bajos, otros estaban más encorvados que la mayoría.

Todos los aborígenes dirigieron miradas curiosas al extraño que los guerreros arrastraban por el suelo de su aldea. Grulla los miraba con la misma curiosidad, pero también con temor de no saber lo que iban a hacerle aquellos diminutos seres.

De pronto comenzó a escucharse el lento pero constante golpeteo de un tambor, al cabo de unos minutos se le unieron más percusiones en una peculiar escena. Los pájaros golpeaban los instrumentos con sus patas y picos produciendo sonidos diferentes a lo que grulla estaba acostumbrado. Se trataba de rítmicos golpeteos que incitaban incluso a bailar. Grulla fue arrastrado a una zona en donde se escuchaba mucho mejor aquella música primitiva, había un camino marcado por antorchas a plena luz del día. Al final del camino había un asiento grande y majestuoso. Se trataba de un tono ricamente decorado con caracoles, hojas e incluso plumas de coloridos impresionante, en el respaldo se encontraba lo que parecía un cráneo con pico largo y delicado.

Las percusiones aceleraron el tempo de poco en poco hasta que la velocidad de los golpes rivalizaba con los rayos. El sonido penetrante se unió a algunos silbidos cuando Grulla llego ante el trono. La música se detuvo en seco, un silencio expectante se apodero del ambiente. Entonces todos los parajillos dirigieron sus miradas ansiosas al asiento supremo.

¡Grulla! Viejo amigo- el mencionado alzo la mirada al escuchar esa voz.

Sentado en el trono increíblemente grande estaba Mantis. El insecto tenía pinturas coloridas en el cuerpo, también en el rostro y las patas. Miraba a su compañero con aire de superioridad. Además lucia una pequeña corona hecha de plumas de colores y hojas verdes tan chiquitas que daba risa pensar en un árbol de ese tamaño.

Fhyglinhh- chillo mantis a modo de orden.

Un pájaro se separo del resto y con un arma en el pico destrozo las cuerdas que ataban a grulla. El se levanto y sacudió para finalmente quedarse viendo a Mantis con un gesto de interrogación.

Son kiwis-explico el insecto sin levantar la vista de su sucio amigo- Es extraño, son muy peculiares, casi no usan las alas y tienen una tendencia muy poco común, ¿sabes que casi nacen siendo adultos?

Fascinante-exclamo grulla, luego agrego-: ¿por qué no me han matado, o a ti?

Ah, eso, supongo que debo agradecértelo -suspiro mantis- si , veras, cuando caí del cielo me curaron la cabeza con una planta que huele a gases, después me dieron este sombrero- el insecto señalo su corona-, luego usaron una rama fibrosa para llenarme el cuerpo de líneas complicadas, cuando intente negarme, ellos me levantaron, adoraron y me dejaron sentarme aquí.

¿Por que harían eso?-cuestiono Grulla.

Creen que soy su dios que les enseñara a volar-dijo Mantis.

¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo el excéntrico maestro.

Porque así es, no creo que acojan a cualquier extranjero y lo traten como a su rey po cualquier cosa- Mantis agarro una fruta y se la arrojo a su amigo.

Tenemos que irnos-murmuro Grulla.

¿Qué? Estás loco viejo, yo me quedo- sentencio el insecto.

Tenemos que irnos-insistió el ave.

¿Por qué querría irme? Aquí soy un rey, un dios, me quieren, me alaban, me dan toco cuanto les pido- el insecto produjo un sonido peculiar y un kiwi llego corriendo con una canasta de frutas sobre la cabeza.

Porque...-grulla miraba a todos lados buscando una excusa para convencer a Mantis, recordando esa misma mañana dijo por fin-: Porque Lys aun esta en China, deberías ir a buscarla y luego restregarle tu éxito en la cara. Se lo merece por haberte abandonado por aquel polilla macho.

Mantis pareció considerarlo, al final acepto. Se levantó y dijo a su gente:

-Soluforg jhyea kum gounsa renwas kiwa huyesf buaban moariposa mia, Il retusar hequi ta inlasd.

Grulla no comprendía como es que mantis pudo entender aquel complicado dialecto en tan solo unas cuantas horas.

Vámonos- finalizo Mantis subiendo a la cabeza de Grulla.- ¿Donde está tu sombrero?

Perdido-respondió el.

Yo lo arreglo-aseguro mantis.

- Afrisamonr msi engifrinago.

¿Qué les dijiste?-pregunto grulla.

En ese momento un kiwi hembra llego junto a ellos y con su pico les entregó un sombrero hecho con ramas y hojas de palmera.

Grulla se alzo al vuelo y se alejo lo más rápido posible de la isla. Lanzo un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a planear.

Al menos creo que lo peor ya paso-dijo el convencido de que ya no podía sucederles nada más raro.

**}{ }{ }{**

¡Quédate quieto, asqueroso pajarraco!-gruño un gigantesco gorila que amenazaba el cuello de Grulla con un sable de hoja curva.

Hazles caso, viejo-susurro Mantis, escondido debajo del sombrero de hojas que llevaba su amigo.

Mala suerte. Si algo tenía Grulla era mala suerte.

Justo después de que salieran de la isla "Mantis", como la había nombrado su rey. Grulla y su compañero tuvieron ciertas complicaciones. El ave estaba descansado, pero había tenido problemas muy serios en el camino. Una repentina tormenta lo tomo completamente por sorpresa. El cielo se notaba incluso enojado, como si ensañara con él.

Las nubes negras se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza provocando fuertes vientos y turbulencias que le obligaban a cambiar el curso constantemente. Una ocasión intento volar sobre las nubes, pero los vientos y la lluvia le obligaron a descender. Volaba casi a ras de suelo... Excepto que se encontraba en medio del océano.

Buscaba algún punto en donde detenerse, al menos hasta que pasase la tempestad.

Agotado, Grulla aterrizo en una superficie dura y empapada. Un piso de áspera madera con algunas astillas que se clavaron en la piel. Por culpa del golpe, Grulla quedo inconsciente.

¡Levántate, perro sarnoso!- grito furioso alguien de voz grave y rasposa.

Grulla abrió los ojos con dificultad. No se encontraba en ningún lugar que conociera. Sentía el duro suelo en sus patas entumecidas. Se encontraba mareado y desorientado. A su alrededor había una docena de animales extraños, todos de enorme tamaño, con largas y descuidadas barbas, algunos usaban camisas, algunos solo sucios pantalones, muchos usaban joyería excéntrica, anillos de oro, colgantes con huesos y jade, aros en la nariz y aretes dorados o cobrizos en las orejas. Solo había una cosa que todos tenían en común, todos apuntaban a Grulla con una espada en el cuello.

El ave meneo la cabeza en todas direcciones. Reconoció el barco en que viajaba, era un estilo clásico. El mástil elevado con unas blancas velas ondeando con el viento. Las dimensiones eran muchos mayores que los barcos a los que Grulla había subido antes, la madera era de un color oscuro por la humedad, no tenía decoración alguna, con excepción de la sirena que se encontraba al frente del barco.

Todo el lugar olía a rancio, suciedad y sal. La brisa marina no hacía más que empeorar la experiencia aromática del lugar, el sudor de los navegantes, la suciedad de los mismos y el calor abrazador de la media tarde provocaron una bomba de olores que el ave difícilmente podía soportar.

¡Que te levantes, idiota!-dijo un toro mientras bufaba por sus enormes fosas nasales.

Grulla se levanto con cautela. Cuidadoso de no enfadar a ningún otro tripulante.

¿Qué haces en mi barco?-exigió saber un león de dos metros de alto, parecía ser el líder por su complexión enorme y musculosa, tenía una melena rojiza y enmarañada que le cubría parte del rostro asemejándose a una barba. Vestía unos pantalones de color café oscuro rasgados en las rodillas y algunas prendas parecidas a capas de... piel.

No sabía que era su barco-respondió nervioso el maestro de kung fu cuando el felino se le acerco hasta quedar a solo centímetros de él.

Claro que no lo sabías, por eso te dejaremos ir-respondió cordial el león. Grulla se esperanzo, pero después de unos minutos el capitán pareció reconsiderarlo y añadió-: Pero... ahora que lo pienso, nos falta un nuevo conserje...

Grulla trago grueso previendo el final de la frase.

Paso los días fregando pisos, aseando el camarote del capitán, tirando los desechos al mar, limpiando platos, y haciendo cualquier cosa que se pudiera considerar limpieza y mantenimiento. Trabajaba como un esclavo, durante las noches daba parte de su ración a Mantis, el cual se escondió todo el tiempo en su sombrero. Le era imposible escapar, de algún modo los piratas se las arreglaron para bloquearle ciertos nervios, impidiéndole así poder volar.

Esa noche Grulla estaba durmiendo en la celda que se le había asignado, sus compañeros de calabozo consistían en un grupo de ladrones, polizones y algunos piratas que intentaron "desertar", aunque Grulla no comprendía cómo se podía desertar en medio del océano. La luna estaba llena y su leve resplandor entraba por los barrotes. Grulla charlaba con mantis, intentando que él le quitara el bloqueo que tenía en sus alas, pero era inútil. Si querían salir de ahí necesitarían de un milagro...

Un zumbido característico se escucho en medio del silencio. Un grupo de flechas se aproximaban al navío. De pronto comenzaron a oírse gritos y exclamaciones, maldiciones y gruñidos. El barco se agitaba cada vez más, como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta. Los gritos resonaban en todo el lugar, después comenzaron los estallidos, cañones, ballestas, flechas, toda clase de armas... Incluso llegaba a escucharse el zumbido de la espada al cortar el aire.

Alguien en la parte superior del barco dio un golpe tan fuerte a la trampilla del calabozo que la destruyo. Las astillas cayeron al suelo mientras alguien bajaba de un salto. Era de baja estatura y portaba una espada larga algo curvada.

Salgan ya- ordenaba a los prisioneros a quienes acaba de liberar usando su espada como ganzúa.

Nadie hizo preguntas. Poco les interesaba quien era o de donde venia, lo único que sabían era que por fin habían sido liberados de aquel nido de muerte.

Cuando su jaula fue abierta Grulla exclamo lleno de emoción y jubilo:

- ¡Yijiro!

**}{ }{ }{**

Yo estaba dando un recorrido de rutina en el barco de patrullaje- contaba Yijiro con gran elocuencia- era mitad de la noche, ya era muy tarde para volver así que seguimos adentrándonos en la oscuridad del mar nocturno. Parecía un paseo tranquilo, incluso pensé ir a dormir, pero entonces apareció. La silueta del barco era disimulada por las sombras y me costó mucho poder divisarlo. Cuando lo encontramos, mis hombres y yo, salimos en su dirección. Habíamos pasado meses buscando a un grupo de ladrones, piratas que recorrían el océano traficando licores y mercancías robadas. Los encontramos y no tuvimos piedad, los arrestamos a todos, confiscamos las mercancías y liberamos a los prisioneros, entonces fue cuando encontré al maestro Grulla y al Maestro Mantis en el calabozo.

Tigresa escuchaba encantada el relato de cómo fue que el samurái encontró a sus compañeros. Los demás también estaba igual de maravillados por la enorme coincidencia.

Grulla salió del camarote y junto a Mantis subió hacia la cubierta... Sus amigos gritaron su nombre y se abalanzaron sobre el dándole afectuosos abrazos, víbora y, por extraño que suene, Tigresa incluso llegaron a besarle las mejillas.

Grulla ¡Que alegría verte!- exclamo víbora.

A mí también me alegra verlos, chicos- dijo el sonriendo nervioso.

Yijiro nos contaba cómo fue que los encontró- comento Po- ¿Que paso antes? Por favor dinos que sucedió cuando te fuiste.

Todos, incluso el camarón, esperaban expectantes la revelación de Grulla. El no dijo nada, se limito a encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Grulla, luego salió por el otro lado del barco, solo para estirar las alas un rato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**Pero eso creo que ya lo saben XD **

**Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado. Según los reviews muchos aun esperan esa pequeña escena de TiPo, y la verdad es que estoy dispuesta a hacerla pero necesito algo de tiempo, si? Por lo pronto les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo.**

**Capitulo 12: Un gran mal entendido.**

**Dejen sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, gritos o lo que sea, pongan lo primero que se les ocurra en ese espacio de abajo :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Al fin lo acabe. Espero les guste**

**Capitulo 12: Un mal entendido.**

* * *

><p><em>Lo que la naturaleza diseña se mantiene firme.<em>

_-Gracias por la oferta, pero la verdad es que no quiero vivir en la jungla_

* * *

><p>Ayanna recargo sus codos en la orilla del barco. Lanzo un suspiro melancólico mientras se fijaba en el atardecer de su tercer día en el mar. Todos en la embarcación se encontraban ocupados, excepto ella. No podía más que pensar en lo estúpida que había sido, no dejaba de recriminarse mentalmente su ingenuidad al confiar de manera tan ciega en esos dos cuadrúpedos truculentos.<p>

Aun recordaba con los ojos llorosos al chimpancé. Un joven, de solo tres años mayor que ella, con ojos azules como el mar, de complexión atlética y rostro bello y definido, estilo romano. Sus facciones amables y cariñosas permanecían en su memoria, su voz grave, llena de palabras amables. Recordaba su carácter, era juguetón, no por nada se auto denominaba "el rey de las bromas ", siempre sabia que decir, era inteligente y con una mente abierta a cualquier cosa capaz de encontrar explicación a lo que los demás les parecía impensable.

Dillon-murmuro Ayanna en un sollozo ahogado, cerrando los ojos y rememorando los tiempos antes de que sufrieran en aquella isla de muerte y perdición.

El mar estaba en calma, a diferencia de los últimos días. Incluso la naturaleza parecía querer decirle que se olvidara de aquellas pesadillas... Su rostro congestionado por el terror apareció en su mente de pronto, lo vio morir una y otra vez en sus sueños. Jamás borraría su trágica y deshonrosa muerte. La sangre le recorría el muñón que había sido un brazo y sus ojos suplicaban que acabara aquel tormento. El simio seguía luchando a pesar de que ya no tenía esperanza, irremediablemente había muerto ante las garras del salvaje felino. O eso es lo que Ayanna había creído hasta que Malik le dijo la verdad.

Era algo demasiado cruel como para recordarlo siquiera. Sus recuerdos se mezclaron intentando conectar la realidad con lo que había pensado que era verdad. No podía ser posible, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos...

Qué bonito atardecer-Ayanna se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano rozándole el hombro. Reacciono de manera instintiva y sujeto con demasiado fuerza el brazo de su "atacante".

¡¿Mono?!-exclamo ella horrorizada mientras soltaba la mano del primate.

Au-gimió el sobándose la muñeca- lamento haberte asustado.

No me asustaste-replico la babuino cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces explícame, ¿por qué intentaste romperme un brazo?-cuestiono Mono. Ayanna no dijo nada, le dio la espalda y se quedo viendo al horizonte.

Mono se coloco a su lado. El sol se ocultaba con una lentitud casi insoportable. Los dos primates permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos algo incómodos para ambos, hasta que Mono se decidió a romper el silencio.

Me encanta el atardecer-dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo, que ya comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado.- siempre tuvo un gran significado para mí.

Ayanna lo miro sonriendo y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver su silueta a la luz del crepúsculo...

Tanto tiempo en el agua ya te está afectando-se burlo ella. Mono la miro a los ojos, dorados como la miel, y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por aquella chica. Por todo lo que había pasado, a todos los que se había visto obligada a perder, simplemente por todo lo que soporto.

Ayanna, yo... lo lamento mucho-dijo él con sinceridad- siento que tuviste muchas emociones en un mismo día.

Ella lanzo una carcajada estridente, interrumpiendo al primate, que la miro confundido.

Mono, no tienes porque sentir pena por mi-dijo ella de manera fría.

No, yo no me refería...-intento retractarse pero Ayanna volvió a interrumpirlo.

Yo sé a lo que referías-aseguro ella.

¿A si?-Mono se encontraba en una situación incomoda y no sabía muy bien como había llegado hasta ahí, no podía comprender el repentino cambio de humor de la babuino.

Si-contesto Ayanna- Tu solo piensas en mi como una chica desgraciada, alguien que ha sufrido demasiado para su edad, que ha tenido que soportar los rigores de la vida salvaje...

Mono noto como la voz de Ayanna se quebraba con cada palabra y en sus ojos ambarinos comenzaban a saltar las lágrimas acompañadas de sollozos ahogados y respiraciones jadeantes.

Solo soy una joven que lo ha perdido todo, mi suerte es tan mala que perdí a la única persona a quien le importaba...-a esas alturas Ayanna intentaba mantener la compostura, pero era una hazaña imposible. Sus palabras sonaban como sollozos y gemidos del dolor que se había estado guardando por tantos años- estoy sola. Ahora no tengo ni siquiera esa apestosa isla, no tengo nada ¡Nada! , mi vida es un desastre... Dillon, desde su muerte mi existencia se pierde en el olvido... lo perdí, perdí al único en quien podía apoyarme...

No lo pudo resistir más. Mono se acerco y con sus dedos limpio algunas lagrimas de las mejillas de Ayanna. Ella lo miro sorprendida aun con una respiración hipante. Entonces Mono la cerco a él con su brazo la rodeo y la hizo apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de él.

A mí me importas- dijo el acariciando la cabeza de Ayanna con gesto delicado y protector- y si quieres, mi hombro estará aquí cuando lo necesites- prometió Mono.

Ayanna sonrió con los ojos vidriosos dejándose invadir por el calor que desprendía el primate. De pronto se sintió más cómoda y segura de lo que había estado en los últimos años

**}{ }{ }{**

El sol salía al quinto día. Tigresa despertó mas tarde de lo normal, aunque claro que eso ya no sorprendía a nadie. Se levanto de la cama y se vistió con las ropas limpias que Yijiro le había conseguido. Le quedaban un poco demasiado grandes. La camisa blanca de magas holgadas podría haber sido tan grande que dos de ella entrarían ahí. Sus pantalones cafés debían ser ajustados con vendas para mantenerlos en su lugar, que no se bajaran y aun así permitirán la movilidad. En cambio, su chaleco café era perfecto, casi era de su talla y con él podía ajustar mejor la enorme camisa.

Cuando se termino de vestir salió del camarote y salió a la cubierta del barco. Sus pulmones se llenaron con el aroma salado del mar en que se encontraba. La brisa marina le cubría el pelaje con gotitas que casi parecían de roció matutino. Saludo a varios navegantes, aves y búfalos, que igual le dieron los buenos días.

Se paseo por el barco varias veces para tranquilizarse. Estaba emocionada. Yijiro les había dicho que pronto podrían volver a China, y eso le llenaba el corazón de emoción por volver a su hogar. Sabía que podrían haber llegado antes si no hubiera sido por Yijiro, no es que le reclamara algo ni nada por el estilo, sino que tuvieron que acompañar al samurái en sus viajes de rutina, vigilancia, y abastecimiento. Por esa razón había demorado casi el doble del tiempo en llegar al mar oriental, más cercano a los puertos de China.

Nunca supo con exactitud en donde se encontraba la isla, pero debía estar cerca de Japón para que Yijiro los hubiera encontrado tan rápido.

Buenos días-le saludó Po dándole un beso en la frente.

Buenos días, po-respondió ella con una sonrisilla.

Debes tener hambre-dijo el panda ofreciéndole a la felina un tazón con una sopa.

Si que la tengo- respondió ella tomando el tazón. Le dio un sorbo a la sopa humeante y de inmediato la retiro de sus labios.

¿Está muy caliente?-pregunto preocupado el guerrero dragón al ver la reacción de Tigresa.

No, no, está muy bien-se apresuro a contestar.

No mientas, por favor- suplico Po con gesto preocupado observando el tazón en las patas de Tigresa.

Yo... ya no puedo-dijo ella agachando la mirada- no puedo seguir comiendo esto.

¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono él.

A que soy incapaz de comer otra cosa, Po-confeso ella sin siquiera voltear a verlo- después de lo de la isla, me cuesta mucho no vomitar las verduras y las frutas con que me alimento, incluso el tofu me revuelve el estomago.

Po la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

No te preocupes, eso tiene una solución muy fácil- aseguro Po con un destello en sus ojos de esmeralda.

¿Cuál es?-pregunto esperanzada.

Po sonrió y se aparto. Con su dedo pulgar señalo a Yijiro que estaba sentado tomando un té a unos metros detrás de ellos dos.

Solo asegúrate de guardar algo para el camino-le dijo de manera confidencial.

**}{ }{ }{**

Hola, Mono- saludo Mantis conteniendo una risilla.

Hola-respondió sin mirarlo, como si estuviera ausente. Se le notaba en su mirada perdida y su sonrisa bobalicona.

Grulla y Mantis se miraron de manera cómplice y luego el ave exclamo:

-Mira ahí viene la babuino.

Mono pareció despertar y se "arreglo" el pelaje de la cabeza, aliso sus pantalones.

El ave y el insecto estallaron a carcajadas por la reacción de Mono.

Jamás creí que vería eso-se burlo Mantis- Mono," el bromista solitario", emocionándose por una chica.

Mono se puso rojo de ira por la cruel broma de sus compañeros... Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que si era un buen chiste.

El primate también comenzó a carcajearse, dejando a sus amigos con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

Ja, ja, ja ¡Que buen chiste!- Los tres machos se sobre saltaron al escuchar esa risilla cristalina y burlona.

¡Ayanna!-se horrorizo Mono con la cara blanca.- por favor dime que no has escuchado nada...

Ella siguió riendo y después de quitarse una lagrimilla del ojo, contesto:- No, no escuche nada... ¡Pero lo vi todo! Es tierno que un hombre se arregle cinco segundos antes de una cita- respondió ella con cierto sarcasmo.

Mono se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa cuando Ayanna menciono la...

¡¿Una cita?!-gritaron incrédulos los dos maestros.

Mono no respondió, tomo la mano de Ayanna y los dos se fueron caminando en dirección al camarote...

**}{ }{ }{**

Po sujetaba firme la cuerda que sostenía a Tigresa. Era madia noche, todos los demás dormían y Tigresa se había aprovechado de eso. Ya no quería seguir con problemas por cuestión del hambre, así que con la luna llena en el cielo, se desvistió y comenzó a pescar. Po le ayudaba para que no se perdiera o ahogara, aunque era muy buena nadadora.

Habían pasado ya casi media hora así y Po no podía sino maravillarse con la vista de Tigresa. Su pelaje húmedo, bañado por la luz de la luna brillaba como si tuviera una luz propia. Incluso en las sombras en que estaba inmerso el mar se notaba su figura felina nadando. Po intentaba que su mente no "divagara" al ver a Tigresa en el agua, su figura fuerte y definida nadando con una gracia casi divina...

¡Po!-grito ella sacando al panda de sus pensamientos- ayúdame a subir.

El hizo caso. Se sacudió aquellos pensamientos y tiro de la cuerda hasta que Tigresa estuvo en la cubierta. Le paso una toalla y espero a que se vistiera con las enormes ropas que Yijiro le había conseguido.

Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha, no quisiera que me comieras- dijo Po burlándose.

Tigresa no respondió, quedo en silencio de forma que Po se sintió incomodo y arrepentido.

"Idiota, idiota"-se recriminaba Po mentalmente- "Hay tantas cosas graciosas que pudiste haber dicho... y justo tienes que hablar sobre eso"

Quedaron incómodos minutos en silencio hasta que Po dijo:

- Mejor busquemos a Mono, el sabe en donde están los chicos, seguro que tienen alguna reunión de media noche.

¿Por qué piensas eso?-cuestiono Tigresa.

Porque la luz de su camarote sigue encendida-respondió Po. Tigresa se encogió de hombros y ambos entraron al pasillo en donde aproximadamente diez puertas les daban la bienvenida.

En la rendija de la tercera puerta del pasillo había una franja de luz amarillenta. Adentro se escuchaban algunas risas y ruidos muy, muy, muy extraños.

¿Estás seguro, Po?-pregunto Tigresa cuando el panda estaba a punto de golpear la puerta con los nudillos- ¿No crees que podríamos interrumpir algo importante?

Tonterías-exclamo Po restándole importancia al asunto- ¿Que cosa importante podría estar haciendo Mono?

En ese momento abrió la puerta.

Mono y Ayanna gritaron horrorizados por la interrupción. La luz de las velas creaba ciertas sombras en el lugar. El viento que entraba por la ventanilla les alboroto el pelaje húmedo por el sudor que causo el miedo inicial. Ayanna tomo una tela y se la acerco al pecho con temor cuando vio a sus amigos entrar...

Lo siento, lo siento- exclamo Po arrepentido dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Tigresa noto lo nervioso que Po se encontraba así que también se disculpo.

En serio, lo sentimos- agrego con aire más convincente que el del panda- no sabíamos que estaban cenando aquí.

Y así era. En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa rectangular, una caja con un mantel rojo. Todo el lugar estaba ambientado con velas y en unos platos había diversas frutas partidas de forma que acomodadas hacían el nombre de la babuino. La cual se había asustado tanto que sin querer, y por mero acto de reflejo, se cubrió la cara con el mantel rojo, aun así sin tirar nada al suelo.

**}{ }{ }{**

Llegamos- murmuro Tigresa como si le costara creerlo- ¡Llegamos!

Los seis guerreros no podían contener su entusiasmo al ver el puerto de Mushu frente a ellos. Todo era exactamente como lo recordaban. El aroma salado mezclándose con los vapores que desprendía la deliciosa comida marina que ahí preparaban. A Po se le hizo agua a la boca.

El barco de Yijiro iba a una velocidad incomparable, dejando a la mayoría de los comerciantes atrás en cuestión de segundos. El viento estaba a su favor, no tardarían más que unos cuantos minutos en llegar al muelle. Casi brincaban de la emoción.

Ya casi es hora-aseguro el samurái después de hablar un rato con algunos de sus navegantes.

Los maestros asintieron satisfechos por las palabras del camarón. Pero no todos estaban entusiasmados...

Ayanna soltó un suspiro melancólico. Malik y Cheng se le acercaron y el perro puso su pata en el hombro de ella para reconfortarla.

No te preocupes- dijo Cheng- ahora podrás tener una vida normal ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Si-respondió ella- pero es más complicado, han pasado años desde que estuve con otras personas que no fueran mis amigos. Me costara mucho adaptarme, a estas alturas ya ni mi madre me reconocería...

No creo que sea cierto- Cheng empujo a Malik y coloco su mano blanca en el hombro de ella.

No puedes saberlo- dijo ella de manera cortante.

Ya veremos, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y con Malik- sugirió el gato de ojos azules, Ayanna miro a Malik con gesto consternado.

Yo...- dijo el licaon- el me dijo que podría ayudarle a seguir con su negocio de viajes turísticos en cuanto consiguiera otro barco.

¿No estás harto de tantos barcos?-cuestiono Ayanna de manera burlona, escondiendo su verdadero pensamiento.

Nop- respondió el perrito moviendo la cola.

Esperen unos minutos- dijo Yijiro cuando ya estaban a unos metros del muelle. Tenían que esperar a que sus tripulantes amarraran el barco. Claro que Tigresa no pudo esperar más, dio un salto y llego a tierra en cuatro patas. Los cinco guerreros se quedaron con la boca abierta por la reacción tan impaciente de su amiga, pero no fue la única. Al ver que Tigresa hacia aquello, Ayanna se subió al mástil y se balanceo en una cuerda poco después salió despedida junto a Tigresa.

¡Qué divertido!-grito Ayanna sin notar las miradas interrogativas y asustadas de las personas en el puerto.

Tigresa de pronto se sintió incomoda sin saber exactamente por qué. Había actuado por impulso. Sabia que ya nada sería igual, no podía serlo. Había vivido demasiadas cosas en aquella isla, sufrió cambios que ya eran irremediables. Sin importar lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante, una parte de ella siempre permanecería salvaje.

Sé cómo te sientes-Tigresa escucho la voz de Ayanna y se volvió para mirarla.- es muy complicado, después de lo que nos ha pasado, yo tampoco sé que hacer ahora que he regresado...

Podrías quedarte con nosotros en el palacio de jade- sugirió Tigresa, considerando que podría ser una muy buena idea.

Lo pensare-dijo Ayanna.

Unos segundos después el gran barco japonés se coloco junto al muelle y los búfalos pusieron las amarras. Los maestros, Cheng, Malik y Yijiro bajaron por un tablón.

Los diez se reunieron un momento para despedirse.

Yijiro insistía en que era solo su deber. Claro que los demás no dejaron que su modestia samurái les afectara. En unos segundos lo rodearon de abrazos. Víbora le dio un beso y Tigresa lo levanto y le dio una serie de abrazos fuertes y estrujantes, acompañados de mucho besos...

Gracias Yijiro-agradeció ella, después de un nuevo abrazo se quedo quieta, con las orejas erguidas y la mirada fija...- Que... qué bien hueles...-dijo sin pensar, luego le dio al camarón un beso- y ese sabor...- Los ojos de Tigresa se había dilatado sin que nadie más que Po se percatara de ello.

Yijiro se asusto y dejo escapar un grito. Se aparto de Tigresa con la velocidad del rayo, luego se aliso la túnica y carraspeo.

Hasta pronto- Yijiro se aparto a paso veloz con cierto temor de que Tigresa lo persiguiera.

"Como pude enamorarme de esa loca"-pensó mientras subía al barco con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

**}{ }{ }{**

El mensajero Zeng se encontraba en el cielo. No, no estaba muerto, sino que volaba jadeando en busca de alguien muy importante. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que en cualquier momento podrían salir de sus cuencas. Lanzo un graznido de júbilo cuando los encontró. En el muelle junto a una gran embarcación extranjera estaban ellos.

¡Maestros!-exclamo con alegría- por fin los encuentro.

El ganso de plumas negras se dejo caer en el suelo a los pies de los guerreros.

¡Zeng!- Los seis guerreros abrazaron al ave. Nunca habían estado tan felices de verlo.

Maestros- dijo el jadeante- tengo un mensaje para ustedes.

¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Grulla.

Todo...-jadeo Zeng- todo fue un enorme mal entendido...

¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Víbora confundida.

El ataque de la india, vine a buscarlos para infamarles eso- respondió el ganso con respiración más tranquila- Jamás hubo nadie atentando en el valle del Indio, todo fue un enorme mal entendido...

¿Eso significa...?-comenzó Tigresa sintiendo como su antiguo yo regresaba... ¡Parecía echar humo por las orejas!

No significa nada, ahora debo acompañarlos de vuelta al palacio de jade- dijo Zeng.

Ella nos va a acompañar también- dijo Mono rodeando a Ayanna con su brazo.

No veo por qué no, el palacio debe ayudar a los necesitados- dijo el ganso.

¿Y qué hay de Malik?-pregunto Po.

Eso ya está resuelto, guerrero dragón- respondió el gato.

¿Guerrero dragón?-exclamaron Ayanna y Malik.

Es una larga historia- aseguro Mono.

Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para eso- interrumpió Zeng- ahora debeos irnos, no olvidaron nada ¿cierto?- pregunto refiriéndose al equipaje o lo que sea que ellos llevaran a las misiones.

No creo que...- Po se detuvo a mitad de su frase. El y los otros ocho se miraron entre dudosos y asustados.

Por Oogway- murmuro Víbora preocupada.

- ¡Jasón!

**}{ }{ }{**

¿Chicos?-gritaba la suricata caminando por entre los restos de su antiguo campamento- ¿Chicos, están ahí?

Genial- exclamo sarcástico- Uno se duerme un par de horas y se pierde de todo...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Hablando de eso… Pobre Jason, jeje, lamento haberlo dejado en la isla, al menos ahora ya no hay quien se lo pueda cenar. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus reviews, dudas, preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que deseen poner.**

**Charapter 13 :Epilogo (O si, ya va a terminar :( …)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogo:**

_Maddie:-Qué pasara si vuelves a perder el control de tus instintos_

_Rydian:-será un día interesante._

Despertó agitada, su respiración jadeante y una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole la frente. Miro a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos de par en par tranquilizándose solamente cuando vio que aun se encontraba en su habitación. El sol ya había salido hacia un buen rato, podía decir que eran las nueve de la mañana, ya era muy tarde para levantarse, aun así parecía que el tiempo no había pasado.

Se levanto de la cama tras un breve estiramiento y luego se cambio la ropa pensando en su extraño sueño, lo que la había hecho despertar.

Había soñado con una isla. Parecía tan real. Había personas a quienes nunca había visto. Su sueño había sido demasiado raro para que lo concibiese su propia imaginación. Estaba en una isla en medio del océano, no había nada de comer. Viajaba para ir a una misión y habían sufrido un accidente, el barco encallo y ella y sus amigos terminaron varados en un islote sin comida, ella se comportaba de una manera salvaje e irracional, pensando solo en la supervivencia y el hambre que sentía. Recordaba en sus sueños a un felino de ojos azules que al principio le había parecido atrayente y valioso, que termino siendo un cretino. De no haber sido por el panda ella habría terminado en garras de aquella pantera.

Que sueño tan loco- murmuro para sí misma Tigresa en el momento en que se ponía una blusa nueva, de color azul cielo con detalles de arboles que tenía un escote más pronunciado que la anterior, aun así no dejaba ver gran cosa.

Y en realidad sí que había sido un sueño bastante loco. Después de que ella escapo junto a Yijiro en un barco japonés un gigantesco pulpo salió del mar. Yijiro la llevo a vivir a Japón y en un paseo que tenían se toparon con Tai Lung, el leopardo vestía ropas negras y a su lado había una felina delgada vestida igual que el... ¡Qué imaginación! Pensar que Tai Lung podría vivir junto a Mei Ling una vida de crímenes ninjas en Japón...

Tigresa resoplo después de acomodarse las vendas de los tobillos y luego abrió la puerta, para su gran sorpresa el gong acababa de sonar y ella y sus amigos se había despertado casi al unisonó.

Buenos, días maestro-dijeron los siete al mismo tiempo.

Shifu entro por el pasillo y asintió satisfecho.

Buenos días alumnos-dijo el panda rojo dirigiéndose a sus estudiantes. Después, con un gesto nervioso, se volvió hacia Tigresa un poco dudoso- Buenos días hija.

Ella quedo en shock al oír aquella frase, palabra, cosa... No sabía porque le había dado por llamarla así tan de repente.

Entonces se acordó de la noche anterior.

Era casi media noche. Los maestros, guiados por Zeng, habían llegado por fin al palacio de Jade.

Wow-exclamo Ayanna con un silbido- linda casa.

Mono se acerco a la babuino y le dijo algo que nadie más pudo escuchar, al poco rato se fueron los dos juntos. Tigresa se había rezagado, sus compañeros se adelantaron con la simple mención de los fideos del señor Ping.

Shifu estaba sentado sobre una roca junto a las escaleras cuando vio a sus alumnos llegar. A penas pudo decir nada ya que ellos habían corrido directo a las escaleras, y por consiguiente, a la cocina.

El maestro se levanto para seguir a sus alumnos, pero entonces reparo en alguien más. Tigresa estaba caminando lenta y pesadamente, parecía cansada o abrumada, Shifu no sabía cuál de las dos.

Me alegra que hayan vuelto a salvo- dijo Shifu con su seriedad característica.

Tigresa pareció despertar de un sueño en ese momento. Sus pupilas se dilataron sin que se enterara y veloz como el rayo estrecho a Shifu entre sus brazos. Lo levanto en el aire para que quedara a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Tigresa...?-cuestiono Shifu sorprendido por la repentina reacción de su alumna- ¿Es... Estas bien?

Muy bien ahora que regrese- afirmo ella sin soltar a su maestro.

Pero... solo fuiste a una misión a la India- dijo el panda rojo.

No, fui más lejos-revelo la felina separándose un poco de su maestro.

¿A qué te refieres?- Shifu casi grita. Sus enormes orejas se irguieron y sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa.

Te lo explicare mañana, padre- Tigresa soltó a Shifu dejándolo sobre la misma roca en donde lo había encontrado.

El viejo maestro quedo en shock. Su mente se detuvo en el momento en que aquella felina con ropas de navegante le había llamado padre. Debió haber sido algo muy malo lo que le sucedió como para que de pronto se armara de valor y le dijera lo que en veinte años no se había atrevido a decirle.

**}{ }{ }{**

Hmmm, supongo que podríamos enseñarle kung fu- dijo pensativo el panda rojo observando a la misteriosa chica que Mono había llevado.

Ayanna sonreía nerviosa por la inspección que Shifu le hacía. Al final el maestro asintió satisfecho.

Parece que tiene una gran flexibilidad y fuerza- observo Shifu-hmmm, tal vez puedas ayudarla, Mono- el mencionado asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y miro a Ayanna para darle confianza.

Primero tendré que ver como esta tu kung fu, ve al circuito-ordeno el maestro. Ayanna asintió sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Ve hacia esos cocodrilos de metal y cruza evitando que te golpeen-explico Mono con un susurro en el oído de la babuino- si la cosa se te complica yo iré a sacarte- prometió con una sonrisa infundiéndole confianza a la nerviosa babuino.

Ella se coloco en la salida. Dio unos pasos vacilantes hasta que vio que los brazos, piernas y colas de los muñecos se movían solos. Se sobre salto y por acto de reflejo dio un salto vertical sujetándose de los aros puntiagudos que colgaban de techo, aun así las cuchillas no fueron ningún obstáculo, sus manos pequeñas se adaptaron sin problemas y comenzó a balancearse hasta aterrizar en los saltos de fuego...

¡Ayanna, sal de ahí!-grito Mono horrorizado al ver a la chica en la mira de donde salían las flamas danzantes. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ayanna no se digno a escuchar a Mono. Comenzó a dar saltos y maromeras por todo el lugar evitando las llamas con una gracia tan natural que parecía incluso algo fácil. Mono y los otros se quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada al ver como la babuino daba una última pirueta para finalmente aterrizar a salvo al otro lado del circuito.

¡Qué divertido!-dijo ella con un grito de emoción.

Incluso Shifu se notaba impresionado, solo un poquito.

¿De dónde vienes?-pregunto sin poder evitarlo- ¿De Lee da? ¿Te envía el consejo de maestros?

Ayanna ladeo el rostro con curiosidad ¿De qué estaba hablando el pequeñín?

¿Donde estudiaste kung fu?-pregunto Shifu más sereno.

¿Kung- quien?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa por aquella palabra tan rara.

Mono...- dijo el maestro.

Es una larga historia- dijo el primate reprimiendo sin éxito una carcajada por la reacción de su maestro.

Po y Tigresa también reían. Ambos habían pasado todo el día juntos intentando no hablar de ciertos temas, como el hambre de Tigresa, al mismo tiempo que pensaban otros asuntos, en otras palabras la forma en que le dirían a Shifu que Tigresa ya no podía comer comida normal.

Tigresa-dijo Shifu, la felina se volvió hacia el- es tu turno.

La felina avanzo hacia el panda rojo y se coloco en posición junto a los cocodrilos móviles. Shifu asintió y ella comenzó.

Su rutina ya no podía llamarse rutina. Shifu miraba impresionado los movimientos fluidos y poderosos que ejecutaba su hija. Los puños de Tigresa atacaban veloces y precisos. Con reflejos "felinos" lograba destruir los brazos y las colas de sus "atacantes", su precisión y poder habrían impresionado incluso a la misma Mugan.

_"Tigresa, mas ferocidad"-_ Shifu recordaba avergonzado aquellas palabras que le había dirigido en algún otro tiempo. Ya no estaba en posición de exigir más, su mejor alumna había superado los límites del kung fu, había llegado a un nivel tan profundo de su propia naturaleza que era imposible creerlo. Su parte racional y su parte salvaje se habían fusionado de una forma que ni siquiera ella misma lograba comprender. Su espíritu se encontraba armonizado, ambas partes de su personalidad ya estaban tan apegadas que no podría separarlas jamás.

Tal vez eso lo explicaba todo. Shifu no se había percatado hasta entonces que mientras la felina atacaba lanzaba gruñidos, rugidos y bufidos. Sus orejas, generalmente erguidas para captar la posición del enemigo, ahora estaban gachas, su ceño fruncido hasta la nariz arrugada y los colmillos, filosos, se mostraban para intimidar. Nadie más lo notaba, la forma en que sus pupilas se dilataban y por momentos se agazapaba o sacaba las zarpas.

Shifu no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido en el viaje de sus alumnos. No sabía nada principalmente porque nadie se lo había dicho, todos llegaron directo a comer y dormir, en respectivo orden, claro que Mantis llego a dormir en su plato de fideos, pero era la excepción. Lo único que el maestro sabio, era que ese viaje los había cambiado a todos, ninguno de sus alumnos volvería a ser el mismo nunca.

**}{ }{ }{**

Era hora de comer. Parecía una típica escena de la hora de almorzar. Pero no lo era.

Todos parecían más animados. Grulla y Mantis por fin se decidieron a contar lo que les había sucedido a ellos y cómo fue que encontraron a Yijiro. Claro que todos reían sin parar y hacían preguntas sin sentido, todas relacionadas con la isla de los kiwis y los piratas que, según Mantis, asustaron tanto a Grulla que le hicieron mojar los pantalones.

Exageras-interrumpió el ave con un bufido.

No lo creo viejo, poco falto para tu celebre grito de niñita asustada- se burlo el insecto causando nuevamente un estallido de carcajadas.

Al poco tiempo Po tenía lista la comida. Sushi de algas era el menú de esa noche. Todos comían con gran gusto su sushi de arroz con salsa de soya, excepto una persona.

¿Acaso no tienes hambre?-pregunto Po masticando un rollo de algas.

Po... Ya sabes que yo no puedo...-Tigresa dejo la frase sin concluir mirando con cierta repugnancia su plato.

Po se trago la comida y le limpio la boca. Después se dirigió a Tigresa y le dijo:

-Cómelo, tiene una sorpresa- sonrió el panda.

La felina lo dudo pero al final decidió intentarlo. Con sus garras se llevo un rollo a la boca y lo mastico esperando el conocido sabor de las algas y el arroz con verduras o algo así, pero no...Sabia diferente, delicioso se atrevería decir. Tenía un sabor medio salado y conocido para ella, cosa que le causo un escalofrió...

Po, ¿de dónde sacaste la...?-iba a decir "carne", pero con sus amigos enfrente esperaba no tener que concluir aquella frase.

El panda la miro con sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

Al fin encontré la solución a tu problema-murmuro Po- es soya, te sorprendería lo que puede hacer un buen cocinero cuando tiene los ingredientes correctos.

¿Cómo sabias que no iba a...vomitar esto?-cuestiono ella cada vez más interesada en el secreto de cocina del guerrero dragón.

Porque los pandas somos omnívoros, significa que comemos de todo-respondió orgulloso.

Po, se lo que significa omnívoro-resoplo Tigresa pensando en que Po también podía haber comido carne en cualquier momento.

¿Porque tu no...?-pregunto ella algo insegura- ya sabes...

¿Me volví salvaje? Porque yo puedo comer de todo, por más hambre que tuviera no podría solo depender de la carne- explico el panda en murmullos ahogados por las risas de sus compañeros- además yo si tengo una reserva de emergencia.- el panda señalo su barriga.

Tigresa rio por la broma de Po.

**}{ }{ }{**

Espera- dijo nervioso apartando a Tigresa, ella lo miro confundida.

Yo... Tigresa jamás he hecho esto- dijo Po jugando con sus dedos.

Hay una primera vez para todo- dijo ella dándole otro beso a Po y acariciando sus hombros.

Pero yo... no sé qué hacer, yo jamás lo he hecho, jamás-recalco el panda cada vez más inseguro por las constantes caricias de la felina.

Yo tampoco- confeso ella con un lengüetazo en la mejilla de Po.

¿Qué? ¿Jamás lo hiciste? ¿Qué hay de...?- Po se detuvo sin querer pronunciar aquel nombre asqueroso. Tigresa lo miro con la ceja arqueada para luego responder:

-Jamás paso de las caricias- dijo ella.

¿Pero yo te vi... O no?-Po se encontraba confundido.

No, Po, no. Yo le di un zarpazo en la cara cuando quiso desatar mis vendas- dijo ella.

¿Entonces si tampoco sabes qué hacer... Que haremos?-pregunto de manera infantil, al parecer de Tigresa.

La felina cerró la boca y obligo a Po a recostarse. Se coloco sobre el lamiéndole la mejilla y toqueteando su pecho con las garras. Po seguía confundido pero poco a poco se dejo guiar por Tigresa, la que decía no tener experiencia a pesar de que esa noche parecía ser mentira.

Po...-suspiro ella con placer al sentir cierto bulto en la parte inferior del panda.

No lo pienses- suplico ella retirando los pantalones del guerrero dragón con garras ansiosas.

Siguió retirando las costuras de la ropa de Po. El de pronto se sintió no pensar en nada y quito la blusa de tigresa, con delicadeza y ansiedad mezcladas en aquel nuevo sentimiento. Comenzó a retirar las vendas con emoción frenética y entonces se apego mas a ella acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo definido y gracioso.

Solo... -susurro Tigresa dejándose caer sobre el panda ronroneando mientras le acariciaba el cuello- Solo déjate llevar por el instinto.

_**Fin.**_

**Oficialmente ha terminado el fic. Tengo que agradecerle a mucha gente jeje, primero que nada a todos los lectores que se quedaron leyendo mi historia porque no había nada mejor que hacer xD. Después quisiera decir Gracias a las personas que le dieron Fav y Follow a esta historia loca, también a quienes me dieron consejos, en serio algunas veces no sabía que escribir y los comentarios muchas veces me dieron ideas que me ayudaron a terminar, por todo eso ¡Gracias! Hmmm, no se…. Debo agradecer a mi hermano por dejarme escribir en paz, gracias enano. Y por ultimo solo tengo algo que decir…**

**Ya sé que todos esperan ver esa escena M, y la verán solo que por ciertas cuestiones no quise subirla aquí mismo, tengo mis motivos para dejarlo así. Quienes deseen leer pueden buscar en los fics con clasificación M, se llama "Noche salvaje", espero que les agrade. Si les gusta dejen sus reviews.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
